Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous
by Wolfgrl1880
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga... 3 of the most famous guys ever. What happens when the 3 girls that hate them the most end up having to stay with them.. Read to find out.. Humor, romance, and chaos.. just read Inukag MirSan KouAya SessRin
1. Fun with Friends and Them

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Look okay I'll admit it… I don't really own Inuyasha.. Haha big shock there! Anyway enjoy my new story…

Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. . . 3 of the most famous guys ever. What happens when the 3 girls that hate them the most end up having to stay with them. . . Read to find out. . . Humor, romance, and chaos. . . just read Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya

AN: Okay guys. . . I was looking back through my story and realized that my grammar was TERRIBLE! So, I am now going back through it and fixing things up. I am changing some random statements and fixing the paragraphs and other random things. So no need to really re-read it. This is just to make me feel better! 8/2/06

Chapter 1: Fun with friends and "Them"

* * *

It was just another normal day at the Higurashi house. Kagome's best friends Ayame, and Sango were over at her house. 

"Hey guys!" Ayame said as she bounded down Kagome's stairs. Kagome and Sango looked up at her and laughed.

"Oh my god Ayame what the hell are you wearing!" Kagome asked through her laughs.

"Well I decided to raid your closet Kagome," she replied. Sango and Kagome just burst out laughing once again.

Ayame was wearing a pink polka-dotted skirt with a blue striped tank top. She had on knee high white boots and was wearing a pink hat sideways on her head that said "baby girl" on it. She knew how funny she looked, but it was too much fun to do.

She would do this a lot. Ayame enjoyed raiding Kagome and Sango's closets and miss-matching items. Plus it made her friends laugh. She skipped over to them and plopped down on the couch.

"So guys what are we doing?" she asked, looking between the wide eyes of her friends.

"Well we were gonna watch a movie," Kagome said still suppressing giggles.

"Sounds okay to me," Ayame replied, still quite content with her look.

"Hey guys I am kinda hungry though. Do you think we can go and get something to eat then come back and watch a movie?" Sango asked as her stomach began to growl.

Kagome started laughing and said, "Sure Sango let's go out though cause I don't want to make anything here." They all agreed and started to head out the door.

"Hey wait a minute, Ayame don't you think that you should change?" Kagome asked. Ayame looked down and remembered what she was wearing.

"Wait guys, I have a great idea," Ayame said, as she told her friends the plan. They all laughed at Ayame's idea and agreed as they ran upstairs to Kagome's room.

Ayame was the first to come down wearing what she was before. Nothing changed except that she had added a whole bunch of necklaces and put some make-up on.

Kagome was the second to come downstairs. She was wearing a hot pink halter top with a blue shirt underneath with yellow pants. She wore a blue hat on backwards that was just like Ayame's except it said "baby boy".

Sango was last to come down. She was wearing a knee length purple polka-dotted skirt with a pair of blue jeans underneath. For a top, she was wearing a bright orange tube top.

They all took one look at each other and almost died of laughter. "HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS LOOK SO FUNNY!" Ayame said laughing like crazy. Kagome and Sango were laughing equally as hard as she was.

"Just look at yourself," Sango replied as well.

Once they all were able to breathe again they decided to leave. They decided to walk instead of take a car, because they loved the attention. Many people honked at them as they drove by. People were laughing and pointing too. The funny thing was they didn't care. They knew they looked funny and didn't mind people laughing at them.

"So, guys, where should we eat?" Ayame asked.

"Wendy's!" Kagome yelled. She loved it there. They all agreed with Kagome and continued their way down the street.

They finally arrived at Wendy's, ordered their food, and took a seat. Kagome was looking around and found a magazine. "Hey guys check this out." Kagome said, pointing at the paper in her hand.

Ayame and Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome just had to look at the front page to know that she didn't want to look at it anymore.

"So, what is it Kags?" Ayame asked

"It's _them_," Kagome said, shuddering a little. Ayame and Sango looked to the magazine she was holding and sure enough it was them.

"Ah Kagome throw it away!" Sango screamed. "We see enough of them as it is!" What Sango said was absolutely correct. These people were everywhere.

"Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Kazaana, Kouga Ookami," Ayame said through clenched teeth. Oh how she hated them—they all did. They were rich, famous, and the entire girl population all adored them. Kagome Sango and Ayame were some of the only people that saw through the acts they put on for the camera. They knew that they were like all other stars. They only cared about themselves.

"Kagome throw that thing away I don't want to see their fake smiles anymore than I have to," Ayame said, as she turned her head away in disgust. Sango agreed with Ayame as Kagome threw the magazine onto the ground.

They finished eating and decided to leave. They were talking happily as they walked home and were not really paying attention to anything. They started to cross that street when they heard a screeching and everything went black.

"Oh crap, I think we hit something," one of them said.

"Well, we better go and check to see what happened," another replied.

"Hmm… I wonder if they are hot girls," the third said randomly.

"Get your head out of the gutter and lets go," the first one replied.

The three of them stepped out of the limo they were in and went to see what happened. Indeed it was true. They did hit something.

"Oh crap we hit some girls," the first one stated. "Good job Hojo I thought I told you to be more careful when you were driving. This might turn into a lawsuit and we don't need that."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Taisho I thought they saw me," the man called Hojo stated, bowing his head a little.

"Inuyasha give him a break he is sorry," the second one said, defending Hojo.

"Yeah well this is not what we need right now Miroku," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha think on the bright side. We hit three very hot girls. I do not quite understand their choice of attire, but they are hot nonetheless. Do you not agree Kouga?" Miroku finished.

"Miroku get your head out of the damn gutter. What are we going to do?" Kouga said.

"Well I think we should take them back to the mansion and think of what to do there. It would be better if we didn't do this in public. People are going to recognize you guys pretty soon, so we need to get out of here." Hojo said, looking around.

They all finally agreed. Well actually, it was only hard for Inuyasha and Kouga to decide what to do. Miroku had no problem with three hot girls staying with them.

Considering the girls were unconscious it took a little longer than expected to get them into the limo. When they did, the girls were placed on the other end of the limo. They all got settled and Inuyasha told Hojo to get them to the mansion.

What they didn't know was that when the girls woke up they were going to have a very hard time. They would definitely have chosen a lawsuit over what they were about to go through.

* * *

AN: Well that's the start… Sorry about the short chapter but it was just the beginning. I promise I will make the chaps a lot longer. Anyway please tell me if you like this story and want it to continue or not. Make my day by pressing the little blueish button down there and telling me if you like my story or not. 

I will be updating soon if I get enough reviews telling me to continue or not… Oh and please give me ideas. I love hearing what you guys think. It makes me happy. Anyway review please! Till next time…Ja ne!


	2. No Way in Hell

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer:

Me: No this time I will not say it!

Inuyasha: Look not that I care, but you can get sued if you don't say it

Me: I will not say it!

Sango: Look Brooke you have to say it…

Me: But…

Kagome: Brooke. . .

Me: Oh fine I… don't… own… Inuyasha… there are you happy now! I said it. Now on with the next chapter.

Reviews:

Kyuuka- Thanx im glad you like it… im trying to make it funny.. This chap is for you since you were my first reviewer… Anyway thanx for the review!

Marfbag- Thanx for the review.. Im definitely continuing this one.. Im having to much fun writing it! Thanx again!

what u see is what u get- thanx for the review!

kya- Thanx for the review!

Nicole- hey that's my name too..lol.. anyway thanx for the review!

Seiteki no Inu- Im glad you liked it.. thanx for the review

AN: ANOTHER EDITED CHAPTER! It makes me feel so much better to fix this! 8/4/06

Chapter 2: No Way in Hell

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga arrived home about an hour later. The girls were still unconscious, so the boys did not yet know what they were in for. 

Once they arrived at the mansion they carried the girls inside. They had enough rooms in the house so each girl had their own room. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga had their butlers carry the girls to their rooms.

The guys decided to just hang out. They went and ate some lunch and watched a movie. They were half way through the movie when they heard a blood-curtailing scream.

Flashback 

_Kagome:_

_Kagome woke up and she was in an unknown place. She was in a king-size bed and her room was huge. She looked around and found that her room's main color was pink. The bed's sheets and comforter were pink. Her dresser and nightstand were pink with darker shades of pink streaking through it._

_The carpet was a light pink, while the walls were a darker shade. She got up and walked over to the balcony. The curtains were a dark shade of pink that looked almost red, but not quite. After she walked around she got back in the bed and laid down. Just then she realized she had no idea where she was . This was when she let out the blood-curtailing scream._

End Flashback 

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think one of the girls just woke up," Kouga replied, as they all went upstairs to greet their guests.

**Ayame:**

Ayame woke up when she heard a scream. She too had no idea where she was. Like Kagome, Ayame was in a king-sized bed, but her room's main color was blue. It was pretty much the same as Kagome's but everything was blue.

Ayame was happy about this since it was her favorite color. She didn't scream like Kagome, but decided to take advantage of the fact that she was in a very comfortable bed. Even though she had a pounding headache she went back to sleep quite easily.

**Sango:**

Sango didn't hear Kagome scream so she never woke up. She was sleeping very soundly. Her room was the same as theirs but her color was purple. She hasn't seen her room yet though, because she was to busy sleeping.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga made their way upstairs to Kagome's room. They walked in to find her in her bed looking very confused. She heard the door open and looked up.

"Oh, hell no!" Kagome all but screamed. It was the guys turn to be confused.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked, shocked by the reaction.

"I said, "oh, hell no!" Kagome screamed this time. There was no way this was happening to her.

"What do you have against us my fair lady?" Miroku asked, trying to be nice.

"Oh, don't you pull that with me. I know what you're all like. Selfish jerks!" Kagome said, turning her head away.

Inuyasha was mad now. "Do you really think selfish jerks would open there home to you like we have? We could have just left you on the streets," he stated, starting to get pissed.

"You were the one who hit us in the first place weren't you!" She screamed.

"Dammit wench stop your screaming," Inuyasha said, covering his ears.

"WENCH!" Kagome yelled, pissed off beyond the point of reason. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING WENCH!"

"Well, you obviously," he replied very nonchalantly.

All this time Kouga and Miroku were inching their way to the door. Then Kouga said, "Inuyasha, lets' go." Inuyasha walked out the door with Kagome still screaming at him. They locked it from the outside to Kagome could not get out. They couldn't have her running around like that. They needed her to calm down first.

They decided not to even go to the other girl's rooms for fear of the same reaction. Instead they went back downstairs.

They had their butlers get information on the girls. They found out their names, home addresses, and phone numbers. So, they had their butlers call the girls parents and inform them on what was going on.

After talking with the girls' parents the butlers found out that the parents were all going together on a trip, and they would be gone for a month. They asked if it would be all right for them to stay there and the butlers agreed. Now all they have to do is to inform the guys, who will in turn try and talk to the girls.

"THERE WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed. Kouga just gaped at him, and Miroku had a perverted grin on his face.

"They will be staying here for a month. Which means that they will go to your movie premiere with you," the butler stated, ignoring Inuyasha's horrified face.

"Oh, hell no!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taisho, but it has been decided already. Now please go and inform the girls that they will be staying here for the next month. And please try and be nice to them," the butler stated, shooing them off.

"Well, this will be quite interesting don't you two agree?" Miroku asked. Kouga and Inuyasha just glared at him. "I mean think about it guys… three girls… three of us… its perfect." Miroku said happily.

"Miroku if you don't shut up now I will make you shut up permanently," Kouga said in a very threatening voice.

"Now there is no need for violence Mr. Ookami. Now please go and talk to the ladies," the butler intervened once again.

Inuyasha and Kouga groaned while Miroku was walking along happily. They decided to talk to Kagome last, and decided to see Sango first.

The three of them walked in to find Sango still sleeping. "Well, we better wake her up," Miroku said as he started to walk over to her. Inuyasha stopped him before he got any farther.

"Don't even think about it you pervert. I will wake her up," Inuyasha said, knowing full well the pervert's intentions. Inuyasha walked over to Sango and shook her awake. Sango stretched, yawned, and sat up. She looked around and realized that she was not in her own bed.

"Where the hell am I?" she said to no one in particular. She still didn't notice Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga standing near her.

"Umm. . . well, lovely lady you are in our mansion," Miroku said, trying to be as nice as possible. Just then Sango realized that she was not alone.

"Oh my god! Not you!" Sango yelled.

"Wow. . . normally people love to see us. What's with you girls?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like the fact that two people he had just met, already hated his guts.

"My friends and I hate stupid, fake jerks like you guys," Sango said, moving the covers off of her self a little.

"That's exactly what Kagome said," Inuyasha replied, wondering if they were in some way related.

"Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" Sango asked as she began looking around for her friend.

"In another room," Kouga replied, speaking up for the first time.

"And Ayame?" She asked, not forgetting about her other friend.

"Another room," was Kouga's once again helpful reply.

"I want to see my friends now!" she stated firmly.

"We have something to tell you first," Inuyasha said interrupting her.

"You three will be staying with us for a month, because your family decided to go on a vacation," Miroku finished for him.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sango shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY I AM LIVING HERE FOR A MONTH!"

"Wow, she's worse than Kagome," Kouga whispered to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry lovely lady but it has been decided," Miroku stated, trying his luck once again.

"Would you like to come and see your friends now?" Miroku asked, motioning towards the door. Sango nodded her head yes and went off to Ayame's room, with the guys leading the way.

When they arrived at Ayame's room Sango burst through the door. Ayame who was still sleeping didn't hear a thing. "GOD DAMMIT AYAME WAKE UP!" Sango screamed at her friend.

This woke Ayame up instantly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT SANGO!" Ayame screamed back.

"Ayame, we have a serious problem," Sango said, sitting on Ayame's bed. Ayame still didn't notice Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku.

All Sango had to say was "Them." Ayame looked away from Sango and towards the door where Sango was pointing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ayame almost screamed.

"Why the hell do you all hate us so much!" Kouga and Inuyasha asked in shock. The girls didn't respond, but just glared at the guys. Miroku however was in his own little world. _This is wonderful… three hot girls living in the same house with us for a month. Oh how rumors will spread… This will be very interesting, _Miroku thought to himself.

"Does Kagome know yet?" Ayame asked Sango.

"No not yet, but it will take both of us to restrain her so she doesn't kill anyone," Sango replied, not caring about the guys still standing in the room at all.

The guys all heard this and gulped. What had they gotten themselves into. . .

_**5 minutes later**_

"ABSOLUTLY NOT.. NUH UH NO WAY!" Kagome screamed as she heard the news. "I WILL NOT STAY HERE WITH THESE DUMB ASS PLAYBOYS WHO CALL THEMSELVES ACTORS!"

"Dumb ass playboys?" Inuyasha asked. "Now that one I haven't heard before."

"This is going to be one hell of a month," Kouga replied shaking his head.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR CLOTHES AND EVEYRTHING WE OWN! IT'S ALL BACK AT HOME! AHHHH! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" Kagome continued ranting.

"Kags, chill out," Ayame said, trying to soothe her spazzaming friend. "We're pissed about this too, but there is nothing we can do about it," Ayame said, while trying to convince herself of the same thing

After about another five minutes of yelling, Kagome finally calmed down. Inuyasha had the butlers get their items sent to the house, and they would be there in a few hours. So, now that everyone had calmed down they decided to go and get something to eat in the kitchen.

"So, now that we are all aquatinted would you ladies mind explaining the reason for your attire?" Miroku asked.

"Oh my god Miroku, cut the nice talking. It's getting really old," Inuyasha said, obviously very annoyed.

The girls realized that they were still wearing the same thing—their wonderfully chosen outfits. They looked down and blushed.

"Well, we did this for fun," Sango started.

"Yeah, you see, I do this all the time, and this time I got them involved," Ayame said pointing to her friends.

The boys just shook their heads and started laughing. "Hey are you guy's really self-centered jerks, who have more girlfriends than they can count?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"Where did you get that?" All the guys asked with shocked looks on their face.

"We may be movie stars but were not as evil as you think," Kouga said, smirking a little. Sango and Ayame didn't believe a word they were saying. It seemed like Kagome was starting to fall for their act, but Sango and Ayame were not about to fall for anything.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go swimming or something?" Miroku asked, hoping to get the girls into the pool. "We have a huge pool out back."

Sango, Ayame, and Kagome looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "There is only one problem," Sango said. "We don't have our swimsuits with us."

"Oh, that's not a problem. We have some here you can use for now," Kouga said, and sent a butler to get them.

The butler brought back three bathing suits and sent the girls to change. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku changed too, and went out to the pool to wait for them.

"Wow, these suits are really pretty," Ayame said with a gleam in her eye.

"They look really expensive," Sango said, smiling while she did so.

"Who cares," Kagome said, as they all laughed and agreed with her.

They chose which suits they wanted and changed into them. Kagome was wearing a pretty pink bikini that matched her room. It had rhinestones on the top and bottom. Everywhere the suit tied had beads hanging from the strings.

Ayame wore a blue bikini that had different shades of blue streaking through it. Like Kagome's suit, Ayame's had beads everywhere the suit tied.

Lastly Sango wore a purple bikini that was just a pretty shade of purple. It had a star on the right breast of the top, and a few more stars on the bottom. The girls tried to find the pool, but the mansion was so big that they had to ask a passing maid which way to go.

Once they got there, they found that the guys weren't there. "They ask us if we want to go swimming, but then there not even here? What's up with this?" Sango asked, slightly angered.

The girls walked up to the edge of the pool to see if the guys were just holding their breaths near the edge to scare them, but they were not there either. All of a sudden the girls felt people behind them push them into the water.

"AHHHH!" they all screamed as they fell into the pool. As they came up for air they saw the guys laughing their heads off.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango started whispering and quickly jumped out of the pool. The guys were to busy laughing that they didn't even notice the girls sneaking up to them. They each got behind a guy and pushed them into the pool. Luckily for the guys they all had very quick reflexes so they grabbed onto the girls arms and pulled them in along with them.

This made Kagome fall into the water on top of Inuyasha, Sango fall on Miroku, and Ayame fall on Kouga. Once the girls came up for breath they all glared at the guys. Even though they were just pushed in Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha started cracking up again.

"You girls need to lighten up," Kouga said, calming down a little. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed with him and continued laughing. The girls just decided to get out of the pool.

As the girls were getting out however the guys grabbed their arms and tried to pull them back in. Kagome and Sango got away from the hands, but Ayame, being the klutz that she was, was grabbed by Kouga and she fell back into the water on top of him.

He came up smirking as she glared at him and quickly got out of the water. Kagome and the others decided to go over to the jacuzzi instead. "Wow, this is so nice," Kagome said, relaxing into the jets. Ayame and Sango agreed. The three just sat in there for a while trying to relax.

They just found out that day that they would be having to stay with the three guys in the world that they hated the most. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But they made it their mission to make it a living hell for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga.

_Just watch out guys, cause now that we have to stay here we will make your lives a living hell… _Kagome thought with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

AN: Ok second chapter done.. Wow that was a long one. 6 pages on word… 2,580 words.. Hope you guys are happy with that one. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it… I didn't get very many reviews for my first chapter and I was sad about that, but what can I do… Just write more and hope people review. 

Like I said before I love your reviews they make me happy. So please review. Just tell me what you think.. Give me ideas.. anything! Anyway I will hopefully be updating again soon. Just a little hint… The more reviews I get the faster I update Till next time…Ja ne!


	3. Movie Time Fun and Popcorn

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… tear… I'll get over it. I think…

Reviews:

Little Princess Miko- You reviewed for the last chapter, but I didn't get it until after I had posted. So I'm thanking you for reviewing for my last chapter.. so thanx for the review

animefreak17171717- I promise I will finish what I start… Oh this chapter is for you since you were the first to review for this chapter. Thanx for the review

Good Charlottes Riot Girl Chelsea- I love the band too… And this song is one of my favorites. It seemed to fit perfectly. Thanx for the review!

ladyhawk89- I updated as fast as I could. Thanx for the review!

Sakura Bloosoms- I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Speaker For The Five Year- The funny thing is, is that I'm basing the characters off me and my friends..lol.. Yeah, I know what you mean about the parents not letting them, but maybe some crazy parents would. It had to happen that way to work with the story. So what if it's a little crazy. It makes it more fun to write.. lol.. anyway thanx for the review!

RabinPumpkinMonkeyGoddess- lol your review made me laugh.. Of course I'll write more..lol.. anyway thanx for the review!

Marfbag- your review made me smile… Thanx for the review

AN: ANOTHER EDITED CHAPTER! ENJOY! 8/10/06

Chapter 3: Movie Time Fun and Popcorn

* * *

Everyone spent the rest of the day just relaxing around the house. There were definitely some fights but not as many as you may think. The girls were outside near the pool watching the sunset when the guys came out. 

"What do you want this time?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone.

Inuyasha was about to respond, when Kouga decided to speak for him. He didn't want yet another verbal fight to begin. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch a movie," Kouga simply stated.

"What movie?" Ayame asked sounding as annoyed as Kagome.

"Whatever you want," Miroku said, hoping this would entice the girls to watch a movie with them.

"Oh, and did I mention we have our own personal cinema in the house?" Kouga asked, grabbing the girls attention instantly.

"Are you serious?" All three screamed at the same time. The guys just nodded their heads in response.

"Oh my god that is so cool!" Ayame yelled, jumping up and down. The girls agreed and ran up to their rooms to change out of their bathing suits. (AN: Yes they are still in their bathing suits)

The guys just looked at each other and smirked. They were definitely going to enjoy this. Hopefully the girls would pick a scary movie and it would scare the crap out of them. Yes, that's what they were hoping.

The girls went to go find the guys. They had decided to just dress in their pajamas. (AN: Their clothes have arrived already) Kagome wore a pink camisole (AN: It's kinda like a tank top if you didn't know) with pink shorts that said "I love sleep" on the butt.

Ayame had on a blue camisole with black shorts that said "Wolf Girl" on the butt. And lastly Sango had on a purple camisole with pink shorts that said "Chicks Rule" on the butt. It also had a cute little yellow chick next to it.

The guys just wore baggy pants and shirts, nothing special. The girls finally found the guys and they headed to the cinema. Once they got there, Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were amazed at how big it was. Ayame and Kagome ran straight to the first row, but they found that instead of seats they had couches.

"Wow that's even cooler! Now well be even more comfy," Ayame said obviously very happy.

Inuyasha and Kouga went to the first row too. Kagome and Ayame sat in the middle and the guys sat on the outside. This left Sango to go the row behind them with Miroku.

Now, Miroku had not tried anything so far, so Sango had no clue that he was a huge pervert. Unlucky for her, she had to sit next to him. "So what movie are we watching?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga replied. They made sure they got the movie that they wanted.

The girls just shrugged and got ready for the movie to start. They watched previews for different movies. They kept waiting for the title of the movie to come on. Finally it came.

The words "The Grudge" came on the scream. (AN: Ya I know it's still in theaters but deal) Ayame screamed.

"Oh shit we're watching a scary movie!" she screamed, almost jumping off of the couch.

"Uh, kinda forgot to mention that Ayame hates scary movies," Kagome said as if it was nothing.

Sango and Kagome liked scary movies, but Ayame hated them. They always tried to drag her to movies with them. Most of the time they wouldn't succeed, but sometimes they did and Ayame would have nightmares for a week.

"Ayame, chill out maybe it won't be that scary," Kagome tried to soothe her terrified friend, even though she had seen a preview and was starting to get scared herself.

The movie started with a teenage Japanese girl riding her bike to someone's house. She was going to take care of an old lady who lived there. Once she got in the house she started cleaning things up a bit. Then she went to check on the lady and put her to bed.

_Once that was done she walked to the stairs and started cleaning them as well. Then she heard a noise coming from upstairs and decided to check it out._

"Doesn't she know that you are never supposed to go and check out creepy noises?" Kagome asked, shaking her head at the stupidity of the people in the movie.

Ayame was covering her eyes. "She's gonna die, she's gonna die," Ayame said over and over again.

"Ayame shut up and uncover your eyes, it's not scary," Sango said from behind them.

She walked up the stairs and went into some room. This is where she heard the noise. She looked into the closet and found nothing, but once she looked up in the closet she found a hole in the ceiling. She climbed up onto the shelf in the closet and into the hole. Once she was up there she found the body of a little boy.

_She also found a head that looked like it was floating in mid-air. It was dark around the rest of her body so all you saw was the head. It had got to be one of the scariest looking things. It had blood all over it and there was hair hanging around in its face. The teenager screamed and then she was killed. _

Ayame screamed her head off once she saw the head. Kagome was just as scared as she was. She and Kagome grabbed onto each other for dear life. _Man why couldn't she have jumped my way? _Kouga thought. On the other hand Inuyasha was thinking. . . _Stupid girls are afraid of everything. _

"Uh, I'm gonna get some popcorn," Ayame said and started to get up.

"I'll go with you. You might get lost if you go alone," Kagome said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. The two ran out of there and went to try and find the kitchen.

"Uh, guys, they don't know where the kitchen is. This place is huge, they'll probably get lost," Miroku said.

"They will be fine," Inuyasha replied not really caring much. They all continued watching the movie. Sango was starting to get really scared, but there was no way that she was about to show it.

**Ayame and Kagome**

They were walking through the dark halls really scared. "Uh, Kags, any idea where to go?" Ayame asked with worry in her voice.

"Nope," Kagome replied with the same amount of worry. "I wouldn't be able to navigate through this house in the light. How am I supposed to in the dark?"

"Maybe some butler will come along and help us," Ayame said hopefully. They continued walking and walking. They were not finding anything. Suddenly they heard a creaking noise, and they both screamed. Someone was walking with them. They looked at each other and started to run.

Suddenly they ran into something. They both pushed it over and fell on it. "Excuse me… but can you please get off of me?" said a very calm voice. The girls jumped up. They had no idea who or what it was.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kagome asked, calming down a little.

"My name is (AN: dun dun dun… can you guess?) Sesshoumaru. I am the half brother of Inuyasha.

"Wow really?" Ayame asked in shock.

"He never told us," Kagome said, wondering why Inuyasha never said anything about his brother.

"We don't get along that well," Sesshoumaru replied, shrugging his shoulders a little as he did so.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, could you show us where the kitchen is? We want to make popcorn," Ayame asked, glad that someone had shown up to help them.

He nodded his head and started walking away. The girls realized this and ran after him. Once they got to the kitchen Sesshoumaru got out the popcorn and put it in the microwave for them. "I'm going to bed now. Can you get back without me?" Sesshoumaru asked, not really caring at all, but being polite enough to ask.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Kagome answered smiling. Kagome and Ayame sat there waiting for the popcorn to pop. Once it had finished they started walking back. "Ayame, which way did we come from?" Kagome asked.

Ayame lowered her head in defeat. "I have no idea."

**Back with the others**

The movie was starting to get really scary. Sango was starting to loose her composure. She was gonna start screaming real soon. Miroku saw this and started slowly inching closer to Sango.

Sango had no idea what was going on, and was too scared to notice anything. Once Miroku got close enough he reached his arm over to her and draped it around her shoulder. Once he did this Sango dove into his shirt.

She was so scared she was hiding her face in Miroku's chest. Miroku was very happy about this. Somehow his free hand found its way to her butt.

"AHHHHH HENTAI!" Sango screamed at Miroku and slapped him away.

Inuyasha and Kouga just shook their heads. _Way to go Miroku, _they both thought.

**Ayame and Kagome**

They were both stumbling along the hallway trying to find their way back to their friends. They had been trying many doors and still found nothing. After another ten minutes they finally found the correct door. They walked in and went back to their couch.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said, reaching for the popcorn.

"Well sorry, we got lost," Kagome said in a very annoyed tone. That little fight was soon over and everyone's attention was back to the movie.

It was at a very scared part and this time instead of jumping to each other Kagome and Ayame jumped to the Inuyasha and Kouga.

At first they were a little surprised, but they didn't protest at all. Kouga just draped his arm protectively over Ayame and Inuyasha did the same to Kagome.

Somehow Miroku managed to inch his way over again and Sango jumped over to him. He did the same as Inuyasha and Miroku but this time he didn't try anything.

By that time the guys were paying more attention to the girls than they were the movie. Soon the girls fell asleep, lying on the guys' chests. Kagome's head was resting on Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha still had his arm protectively around her. He had turned so that his head was resting against the arm of the couch.

Ayame and Kouga were in the exact same position, and so were Miroku and Sango. Sango fell asleep in a weird position so Miroku pulled her over to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep like the others.

The next morning Ayame was up first. She looked at her surroundings and realized that her pillow was breathing. _What the hell. . . why is my pillow moving, _she thought. She looked back and realized that she was sleeping on Kouga. His arm was wrapped around her waist.

_Great, how am I going to get out of this? _she thought. She slowly moved Kouga's arm from around her waist and quickly got up.

_Hmmm. . . _she thought. _I have the perfect idea._ She ran back to her room. Luckily she didn't get lost this time, and found her camera. She ran back to the cinema and took a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku.

When they heard the click of the camera the girls woke up. (AN: Yeah I know, not likely to happen. But it did so there.) Kagome looked up to see Ayame with a camera in hand. She then realized that she was lying on Inuyasha and his arm was around her.

Ayame was grinning madly. Sango realized the same thing as Kagome and they both screamed. "AYAME!" This woke the guys up right away. As soon as they woke up they released the girls they were holding.

When Ayame saw this she started running. "AYAME COME BACK HERE!" they screamed.

"NO WAY!" Ayame screamed back as she continued running.

Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha all shook their heads, trying to hold back their laughter. They got up and started to walk to the kitchen. All they ate last night was the popcorn.

Kagome and Sango were still chasing Ayame around the house. Ayame was faster than both of them and was not about to be caught. After a while they gave up. They were still threatening Ayame however.

Ayame was not going to give that camera up no matter what they said. She ran back to her room and put it in a hidden place. They would never be able to find it.

She went back downstairs and said, "So, what are we eating?" She was in an incredibly good mood. The maids were cooking them breakfast, so they sat down and started talking about what they wanted to do that day.

"Well, we could always go to the beach if you want," Miroku suggested.

"I didn't think we could because you guys are movie stars and what not," Kagome said in confusion.

"There is a private beach we can go to," Inuyasha said, as if they should know what he was talking about. The girls were very happy about this.

"Really? That's so cool!" Ayame said, her eyes widening in shock. The girls had seemed to have forgotten how much they hated "Them". Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku were being really nice to them. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were not expecting this at all.

"You know you guys aren't what we expected. We thought that you would be jerks and would be horrible to hang around with. But you're actually normal people." Sango said with amazement.

The guys just sighed. "We get that a lot. People think that just because were movie stars that off set were just jerks doing everything for the money," Kouga said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, when can we go?" Ayame asked, already excited about going to the beach.

"Whenever you're ready," Miroku replied.

"Cool!" the girls said as they ran upstairs to change into their swimsuits.

The guys just laughed. "Man this is great," Miroku said, just as excited as the girls were.

"Miroku, they're not going to like you at all if all you do is act like a pervert around them," Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"I can't help it though. They're all really beautiful, it just sorta happens," he replied.

"Stay away from Ayame/Kagome," Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time, saying the girl's names.

Miroku just laughed in response. "Looks like someone's got a crush. . . huh guys?" Miroku said laughing as he started walking away.

Inuyasha and Kouga just looked at each other and laughed too. Meanwhile, the girls got on their bathing suits. They wore the same ones as before. Only Ayame wore a different one. She wore a black one that tied at all sides. There were silver rhinestones all over it as well.

Over her suit Kagome wore pink shorts and a white tank top. Ayame wore a white tank top as well but blue shorts. Lastly Sango wore a white tank top and purple shorts that matched her suit.

They walked downstairs and found the guys. "So, ready to go?" Kagome, Ayame, and Sango asked simultaneously. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga nodded their heads in response.

"Oh, girls, I have something to tell you that you might find interesting. Inuyasha and Kouga told me something just now," Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Kouga just gaped at Miroku. There was no way he was going to tell them.

"Oh no you don't Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kouga said, lunging at him.

Miroku noticed this and got away before he could get hurt. They started chasing him out the door. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame shook their heads. "Boys…" they all said, and started laughing as they made their way to the car.

* * *

AN: Another chapter finished. I hope you liked it… I had fun writing this chap.. Oh I don't own "The Grudge." My sister saw it and said it was like the scariest movie she has ever seen. Anyway I have been updating quickly one because it's the weekend. I got a C+ in Biology and a B- in Spanish. Normally I'm a really smart person, but I'm really bad at bio. 

Spanish, I don't know what happened. I didn't do my hw for a while.. Anyway my grandpa is coming back in a week and he might take privileges away, such as computer, TV, and phone until I raise my grade. Which I will. It's only the first quarter, but they can be strict. Hopefully I won't get privileges taken away and I will be able to update, but I don't know.

Hopefully my grandpa will be in a good mood when he gets back, which he normally is. That raises my chances. I'll probably just get a really long lecture.. I get lectures almost every day. Some short some long.. They can last from ten minutes to one hour. The hour ones are not fun let me tell you. Wish me luck with my grandpa and ill update as soon as I can… till next time…Ja ne!


	4. Getting Lost and the Beach

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: This is really getting old. If I didn't own Inuyasha in the last chapter do you really think I would own him now? That's what I thought...

Reviews:

-beautiful with daggers- Thanx for the idea.. I don't quite know what I want to do yet. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first reviewer of this chapter. Thanx for the review!

-Marfbag- For some reason your reviews always make me smile.. You have a gift..lol.. Thanx for the review!

-Good Charlotte Riot Girl Chelsea- Ya they seem to do that don't they..lol.. Thanx for the review!

-KOGA'sgurl- I just wanted to saw I love your username.. I love Kouga! lol... The clothes scene was so much fun to write..lol.. anyway thanx for the review!

-AnimeLova34- I updated as quickly as I could. Thanx for the review!

-izzi- lol well here's more for you... Thanx for the review!

-inuyashlovr07- I agree with you.. Inuyasha and Kagome should always be together.. lol.. Thanx for the review!

-uniquechic- Ya I had fun writing that. I couldn't help it. I thought it was perfect. Thanx for the review!

-Skittlez- Your review made me smile. Thank you for the compliment. I don't believe my other stories are as good as this one. Anyway thanx for the review!

-Aronata- Thanx for the review!

Chapter 4: Getting Lost and the Beach

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were all outside waiting for the girls, since Inuyasha and Kouga ran out trying to kill Miroku. The girls were just laughing at them the entire time. "Boys can be so stupid sometimes." Kagome said. "Especially the famous ones." Ayame said as the girls continued laughing.

"So girls do you wanna take the Limo, the Lexus SUV, the Porsche, or the Hummer?" Inuyasha asked very casually. The girls just stared at him open mouthed.

They decided to take two cars. Ayame and Sango claimed the Porsche, so Kagome had to go with the guys in the Hummer.

"You guys can't seriously be thinking of making me ride with "them" now can you?" She asked putting on her most innocent face. Ayame turned to Sango and it seemed like they were debating what to do.

As they were debating they made their way to the car. Ayame took the role of driver while Sango jumped into the passenger seat. "Well Sango it would seem that we have a problem." Ayame said in a very sophisticated voice.

"And what would that be Ayame?" Sango replied sounding just like Ayame. "Well this car only seats two and since were both in here... I don't think we can fit another person." Ayame said. "Look at that Ayame you seem to be correct." Said Sango.

They both started cracking up. "Haha very funny guys." Kagome said sarcastically as she started to approach the car. When Ayame saw this she took off right away.

"Meet you guys at the beach!!" Ayame screamed as her and Sango started cracking up again.

"Think we should trust them with our car?" Kouga said. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now, just pray that they don't harm it, or themselves." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

Kagome was just standing there in shock. "They actually left me!" Kagome screamed. "Looks like they did wench." Inuyasha said. "Excuse me?!?!" Kagome yelled at him. She was already pissed and Inuyasha was not helping matters at all.

Miroku took this moment to intervene. "That's Inuyasha's way of being friendly." He said, trying to sound funny. Kagome was not in the mood to laugh. Her best friends just left her and now she was stuck with "them."

_They will so pay when I get to the beach. _Kagome thought with an evil smirk on her face. Inuyasha jumped into the drivers seat and Miroku sat in the passenger seat. This left her in the back with Kouga. _Great. _She thought sarcastically.

"Uh guys I just thought of something." Miroku said. "Oh my god did Miroku just think?" Kouga asked sarcastically, while he and Inuyasha started laughing.

"No seriously." Miroku said. "The girls don't know where the beach is." They were all silent. "Oh shit your right." Inuyasha said. "Hey wench do you have their cell numbers." "Yes I do and how many times do I have to tell you my name is not wench!!"

"Whatever you say just call them." Inuyasha said. Kagome took out her cell and dialed the number for Sango. It rang but no one picked up. She sighed and tried Ayame's. The same thing happened. It rang but no one picked up.

"So..." Inuyasha said impatiently. "There not picking up their phones." Kagome stated. "They probably left them at home." Sango and Ayame are two of the most irresponsible people I know." Kagome said.

The boys just dropped their heads. "Great what are we going to do now?" Kouga asked.

Ayame and Sango:

They were cruising down the road with the music blaring. The song "Survivor" by Destiny's Child came on. Ayame and Sango both loved this song.

Ayame started off singing.

_Now I let you out of my life_

_I'm so much better_

_You thought that I'd be weak without you_

_But I'm stronger_

_You thought that I'd be broke without you_

_But I'm richer_

_You thought that I'd be sad without you_

_I laugh harder_

After Ayame's solo Sango continued.

_You thought I wouldn't grow without you_

_Now I'm wiser_

_Though that I'd be helpless without you_

_But I'm smarter_

_You thought that I'd be stressed without you_

_But I'm chillin'_

_You thought I wouldn't sell without you_

_Sold 9 million_

Once the chorus came on they both started singing.

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gon stop _

_I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor _

_I'm gonna make it _

_I will survive _

Keep on survivin' 

They continued this way through the entire song. Once it was complete Ayame turned the music down and her and Sango started laughing. "Man if we only had Kagome in the car." Sango said. "Yeah she loves that song just as much as we do." Ayame said.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all had great voices. They had performed in many talent shows and won most of the time. "Survivor" just happened to be on song that they had performed to.

After they had their fun something occurred to Sango. "Uh hey Ayame?" Sango asked in a worried tone. Ayame sensed the worry in her friend's voice and got concerned. "What is it Sango?" She asked. Ayame was starting to get a little worried, because Sango rarely sounded so serious except when it was something really important.

"Where's the beach?" Sango asked. Ayame felt relieved. "Oh that's all your worried about?" She asked, all worry gone from her voice. "We can just call Inuyasha and ask where it is."

"Where's your cell?" Sango asked. "I thought that you had yours." Ayame said. Sango shook her head. "Sango I think were lost." Ayame said.

Back with the others:

"Uh so where is this beach anyway?" Kagome asked. "Oh that's a secret Kagome." Kouga said with a smirk.

"So have you decided what were going to do about Ayame and Sango?" Kagome asked. "Man you ask a lot of questions don't you wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha was asking for it. "INUYASHA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS KAGOME!!! KA-GO-ME!!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Shut the hell up bitch. God you're loud." Inuyasha said. "Man you really are stupid." Kagome said in more of a calm voice this time.

"I knew famous people like you were stupid, but I didn't think you were actually this dumb. I mean names are not that hard right? You seem to remember Miroku's, Kouga's, Ayame's and Sango's just fine. It seems you only have a problem with my name.

Is it just hard for you to pronounce? I mean don't you have to read scripts that have your lines on them? So wouldn't you need to have a good vocabulary? This leads me to believe that you just don't feel like saying my name. Well Inuyasha since you have decided to give me a nickname ill give you one. Dogboy."

Inuyasha flinched when Kagome said this. "Don't you dare call me that." Inuyasha said. "Don't call me wench then." Kagome said.

Inuyasha just gave up. He didn't want to bring this any further. He knew he was going to lose. "So are we almost there?" Kagome asked. She was known for being impatient.

"Were here." Inuyasha said, seeming to forget everything that just happened. Typical.

Kagome jumped out of the Hummer and looked around. It was beautiful here. The beach was full of other famous people. "Oh I get it... Is this the beach where all famous people come?" Kagome asked. The guys nodded their heads and made their way to the water.

They set their stuff down on the beach and started walking to the water. Kagome walked up to the edge and put her foot in to see the temperature. It was pretty cold so she pulled her foot out quickly. "Wow the water is cold." Kagome said surprised.

"Hey guys Miroku and I are going to call Sesshoumaru and see if he knows what to do about the girls." Kouga said. "Oh please don't drag him into this." Inuyasha said. "Too late." Miroku said walking away.

Kagome was still sticking her foot in the water trying to get used to it. It was still really cold though. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. He casually walked over to Kagome and picked her up and started to walk into the water.

"DOGBOY DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha had gotten out far enough and dropped her into the water.

"AHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha let go of her and she fell into the cold water. "INUYAHSA IM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as he took this opportunity to run quickly out of the water.

Kagome was not far behind him. Inuyasha ran up to the guys and hid behind Miroku. "Guys help phsyco chick is gonna kill me." "Inuyasha just keep your mouth shut. Most of the things that come out of it are insulting so if you don't want Miss Kagome mad at you, you probably shouldn't speak." Miroku said.

Kouga just smirked, but didn't let Inuyasha see. He wanted to live a little bit longer. "Anyway..." Inuyasha said. "What did Sesshoumaru say?" "Oh Inuyasha you will find this quite interesting." Miroku said with a laugh.

"We will have no problem finding the girls. See without our knowledge Sesshoumaru put a tracking device in each of the cars. This way he could always find you. It was your parents request that he do it." Kouga said.

"There is also a phone like device that was installed in the cars and Sesshoumaru is currently contacting the girls and giving them directions." Miroku finished.

"Haha that's a laugh." Kagome said. "Ayame and Sango are horrible with directions. We might be here a while waiting for them guys." Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha however was still very upset. "How could Sesshoumaru do that to my cars?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha chill." Miroku said. "They were doing it for your own good." "Sure they were." Inuyasha said.

"Well guys I'm going to walk on the pier." Kagome said. "I'll come with you." Inuyasha said. "Kouga and I will stay here and wait for the girls." Miroku said.

Kagome and Inuyasha proceeded to walk down the beach. Inuyasha decided it would be a good time to push Kagome into the water. With one hard shove Kagome tripped and fell into the water.

"INUYASHA YOUR SO GOING TO DIE!" Kagome said as she got up from the cold water and started to run after him. They finally reached the pier and Inuyasha continued running. Kagome was catching up to him, but she had no idea the pier would be slippery.

All of a sudden she tripped and fell. In this process however she managed to hit Inuyasha and he came down with her. Somehow she managed to land underneath him.

"Ah Inuyasha you're so heavy get off me!" Kagome yelled at him. She was having a hard time breathing with Inuyasha's weight on her.

Inuyasha however was enjoying himself. "What if I don't feel like it wench?" He asked. "Inuyasha you had better get off me now if you want to live." Kagome said in a threatening tone. Inuyasha then decided that he should probably get off her.

Kagome pulled herself up and continued walking to the end of the pier. It was so pretty. The sun was starting to set and it reflected off the water. The sunset was full of orange and pink, and even some purple thrown in there.

It was one of the prettiest things Kagome had ever seen. Inuyasha came to stand next to her. "Inuyasha isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked. "Keh." He replied. "If you like that kind of stuff."

After a while of just standing there they decided to walk back. When they got back they found that Ayame and Sango were there. "How long have you guys been here?" Kagome asked. "About half and hour." Ayame replied.

"You guys were gone for a while Kagome." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha ignored them. "Well guys it's getting late." Miroku said. "We should probably head back."

They all agreed and started making their way to the car. As they were making there way to the car Miroku's hands started to wander. "AHHH YOU HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed at him.

Miroku decided to make a run for it. He ran to the car with Sango hot on his tail. They all got into their cars. This time Ayame and Sango followed Inuyasha so they wouldn't get lost again.

When they arrived home it was dark. "Wow that sure was one eventful day." Sango said. They all started laughing. Everyone was tired so they made their way to their rooms.

They each took a shower, because every bedroom had its own bathroom. Then they all went to bed thinking of the day's events.

If they thought that was an eventful day just wait until they saw the newspaper the next morning.

AN: Dun Dun Dun... Anyway you like?? My grandpa still isn't home so I still have my computer... Yeah! Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and ill get to work on the next one ASAP. Review and tell me what you thought. Till next time...Ja ne!


	5. Shocking News

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Me no own anything ok tear...

Reviews:

earthqueen11492- thanx for the idea I might think of something like that. This chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first person to review for it. Thanx for the review!

lil'gome- I don't quite know what your talking about, but yes this is an Inu/Kag

InuyashaKagome2gether4ever- Your review made me smile. Thanx so much im glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

deamonGrl- Thanx for picking up on that. You're right I do use them too much. Thanx for the review! 

Suaru- Thanx for telling me. I sometimes forget how many times I use phrases or words. Im working on it. Thanx for the review!

Kitsy- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Kagome818- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

beautiful with daggers- Your welcome for dedicating the chapter to you..lol.. Glad you liked the cliffy. Most people hate them. Anyway thanx for the review!

KOGA'sgurl- I know what you mean but they are not together yet. You'll have to wait. lol.. I totally agree with you. I don't know why they make him out to be such an ass. I hate that! Any he is going to be nice in my story. I love him!!! lol... glad you agree with me.. Oh and I only ruined the beginning for you. My sister said it scared the crap out of her. I'm definitely not seeing that movie. Have fun scaring your friends..lol... Thanx for the review!

korokochan16- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

a friend- Thanx for pointing that out. I don't know how it happened but it is fixed now. Thanx for the review!

Sally- Thanx for the review!

reincarnated-kagome- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 5: Shocking News

Everyone slept really well that night. They were all tired from spending so much time in the sun. Sango was one of the first people to get up. She decided to take a shower. She didn't take a very long shower, so she was done it about 15 minutes.

She walked downstairs wearing a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a white tank top. When she got downstairs she found that Miroku was up as well.

He was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Sango went over to him and sat down. "Well hello Sango." Miroku said in a casual voice. "You're looking lovely this morning. Like always." Sango couldn't help but blush.

She turned her head away from him. "I'm fine Miroku, and thank you." Sango said. The blush started to fade and she was able to turn back to him.

Just then one of the butlers John came up to them. "Um... I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Kazaana, but I thought that you might want to see this." Miroku looked up to him and saw he was holding the newspaper.

Miroku gave him a questioning look, but took the paper anyway. He looked on the front page and choked on the water he was drinking. Sango raised her eyebrow at him. "What is it Miroku?" Sango asked.

There was no way Miroku was going to show this to Sango. He was going to talk to the other guys before he showed any of the girls. They were going to flip.

"Umm... It's nothing." Miroku said lying through his teeth. Sango gave him another questioning look, but decided to give up. "Um excuse me Sango, but I'll be right back." Miroku said as he got up and made his way upstairs.

He decided to go to Kouga first. His room was unlocked so he walking right in. "Dude Kouga wake up we have a problem." Miroku said to him. Kouga didn't even stir.

Miroku started shaking him to get him up, but that didn't work either. So he decided to punch him in the arm. This got Kouga awake. "Dude what the hell was that for?" Kouga asked.

"This." Miroku said showing the paper to Kouga. Kouga just started at it with an open mouth. "How in the world?" Kouga asked. "I don't know, but it did." Miroku replied.

"Have you shown the girls or Inuyasha yet?" Kouga asked. Miroku shook his head. "It will take both of us to wake him and I know Inuyasha will flip." "Well let me get dressed and I'll go to his room with you. "Kouga got out of pajamas and into a pair of black jeans and a white muscle shirt.

Kouga and Miroku proceeded to make their way to Inuyasha's room. They found his door unlocked at made their way inside.

Kouga didn't waste anytime and walked up to Inuyasha and punched him hard in the arm. "Inuyasha jumped up. "What the hell was that for?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at his friends.

"We have something to show you." Miroku said. He took out the paper and showed it to Inuyasha. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"How the hell did this happen?" He asked after he had calmed down a little. "We don't know." Kouga replied.

"Do you think we should show them?" Inuyasha asked. "That's what we came here to ask you." Miroku said.

"I don't know. Were used to this kind of thing, but dragging them into this might not be that good of an idea." Kouga said.

"You have a good point Kouga." Miroku said. "But I believe that they are involved now. The press doesn't forget things. They have a right to know." He finished.

"For once Miroku you actually made a good point." Inuyasha said. Miroku beamed at him. "Thank you Inuyasha." "Don't let it get to your head houshi." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"So guys should we ruin their day now or wait till later?" Kouga asked. "I say that we should probably wait till later." Miroku said.

Just then Sesshoumaru walked in. "I have some news." He said in his normal monotone voice. "Oh great more news that we don't need." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru went on to explain the situation to them. "You have got to be kidding me." Inuyasha said. Kouga lowered his head, but Miroku seemed to be happy. "That's the way it is guys." You will tell them today." Sesshoumaru said. "It's next week."

"Why don't we ever know about these things?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked out of the room.

Unbeknownst to the guys they Kagome and Ayame had woken up and made their way downstairs to breakfast. There happened to be another paper lying on the table. Sango was the first to see it.

"OH MY GOD!!" She screamed. Ayame and Kagome looked at their friend who was gaping at the newspaper.

Ayame and Kagome walked over to their friend to see what she was freaking out about. "OH MY GOD!!!" They both screamed.

The guys heard them scream. "Well looks like they found a newspaper." Inuyasha said. The Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga made their way downstairs to see the Ayame, Sango, and Kagome still staring at the paper with their mouths agape.

The girls looked up to see them standing there. "SO WERE JUST ANOTHER PUBLISITY STUNT FOR YOU IS THAT IT?!?!?!" Ayame screamed. Her friends were amazed. They had never seen Ayame this angry before. Well once before, but that was a long time ago.

"WE GAVE YOU A CHANCE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!?!" Ayame screamed again and ran away to her room. Sango and Kagome just glared at them as they ran past to go and comfort their friend.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked. The Miroku and Kouga shook their heads and sat down at the table to eat.

In Ayame's Room:

"Aya-chan open up." Kagome said as she knocked on the door. After a lot of coaxing Ayame finally opened the door for them. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"They are just like he was." Ayame said. "Oh Aya-chan don't even think about him. He was an ass and we all know it." Sango said.

"I thought we could trust them." Ayame said. "Ayame don't you think that maybe they didn't know about this either?" Kagome asked.

Ayame shook her head. "I never thought of that. My mind jumped straight to him." Ayame said. "Do you want us to go and talk to them Aya-chan?" Kagome asked.

Ayame nodded her head yes and watched her friends leave the room. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling and more tears found their way down her cheek.

Back to the others:

Kagome and Sango were walking down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. "Man for their sake I hope they didn't have anything to do with it." Sango said. "If they did Aya-chan will kill them, and I'll bring them back to life and kill them again."

Kagome just agreed with her friend. She felt so bad for Ayame having to go through what she had been through.

"Well let's get this over with." Kagome said as her and Sango walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga looked up when the girls came in.

"Before you try and defend yourself let me say something." Sango said. "Don't any of you go and try to talk to Aya-chan. She needs to be alone right now. And if you did really have something to do with this I know Ayame will kill you. Then I will bring you back to life and kill you again." Sango said.

They just stared at her as if asking permission to speak. She nodded her head yes and I was Inuyasha who spoke first. "We had absolutely nothing to do with this. We wouldn't do anything like this on purpose." Inuyasha said.

But he didn't stop there. "And what's with Ayame. She got so upset over that? I mean were all angry but she doesn't need to lock herself in her room. She's such a baby." Inuyasha said this last part more to himself than anyone else.

This time it was Kagome who snapped. "Don't you ever say that! You have no idea what happened in the past. Ayame has been through a lot so don't you even say anything like that ever again." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

If Inuyasha said anything else Sango was going to have to hold Kagome back. Sango and Kagome were very protective of Ayame, and if anyone hurt her physically or mentally they were in a lot of trouble.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the way the wench had talked to him. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Look Dogboy you're not perfect. You may think that you're better than everyone else, but come back to reality. YOU'RE NOT!! I'm so tired of your smart-ass comments. I really wish I didn't have to stay here." Kagome finished still very angry.

She decided that she should go up to her room before she exploded. Sango on the other hand stayed down with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga and interrogated them some more.

After Sango was satisfied that they had absolutely nothing to do with the newspaper she let them go. She had tied them all to chairs and finally let them go.

"Thank god those ropes were starting to hurt." Kouga said. "Shut up you wimpy wolf they weren't that bad." Inuyasha said.

"I apologize for having to do that. But when it comes to my friends I'll do anything." Sango said. "It's ok dear Sango I forgive you." Miroku said as he walked up to her, his hand mysteriously finding its way to her butt.

"Miroku if you don't remove your hand this minute I will remove it for you." Sango said through clenched teeth. Miroku immediately jumped back. Sango walked past them, and hit Miroku upside the head as she headed to Ayame's room to see how she was.

Sango walked in to find Kagome and Ayame on her bead with Ayame crying. "Aya-chan its ok just forget about him. I really don't think these guys are anything like him." Kagome said trying to soothe the poor girl, but failing miserably.

Sango walked over to them and plopped herself down on Ayame's bed and just hugged her. Kagome hugged her too. Ayame was crying into her friend's shoulders. Ayame was not very good at talking about her feelings. Her friends knew this too.

They stayed like for a while with Ayame just crying. Finally she stopped. "Thanks guys I don't know what I would do without you." Ayame said.

"Oh it's nothing." Kagome said. "That's what friends are for." "Damn straight." Sango replied with a smirk. Ayame laughed at Sango's comment.

"So you guys wanna go back downstairs?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Sango shook their heads yes and the three friends walked downstairs together.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were sitting on the couch watching TV. By now it was starting to get dark. Kouga saw them come down. "Hey girls we were wondering if you wanted to go for a swim." Kouga asked.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame agreed and went upstairs to change. This time when they came down they were very careful to watch their backs. They didn't want the guys pushing them into the water again.

However when they walked out they found that the guys were already in the pool. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku saw them and motioned for them to come in the pool.

The water was pretty warm so it was easy to get used to. They were all just standing around in the shallow end of the pool when Kagome spoke up. "So what are we going to do about the newspaper?" There is nothing that we can do about it." Inuyasha replied.

"It happens to us a lot. I'm just sorry you girls got dragged into it." Kouga said. "I just can't believe that they would turn things like that." Sango said. The words and pictures of the newspaper were still running through her mind.

The front page revealed a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome. It was taken when Inuyasha had fallen on top of Kagome. It was taken at an angle that made it look like they were about to kiss.

The next picture showed Sango chasing after Miroku. The final picture showed Ayame and Kouga just sitting together on a towel, watching Sango and Miroku with humor in their eyes.

The words were what got everyone so angry. _Is love blooming for these stars? _This was the title of the article. _Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Kazaana, and Kouga Ookami are some of our newest stars. They have starred in 3 movies so far. Is love finally coming to these stars? They are shown in these pictures with some ladies. We do not know how they met or any of the details. The identity of these mystery girls is not yet known, but as soon as we find out who they are you will be the first to know._

Sango was enraged by this. Just because we were at the beach together does not mean were dating. "You know what the funny thing is?" Sango said. "I was trying to kill Miroku in that picture.

"Yeah, I tripped and ended up falling into Inuyasha." Kagome said laughing remembering the moment. "Kouga and I were just laughing at the stupidity of Miroku." Ayame said recalling the event.

"If only the press knew our side of the story." Kagome said. "Yeah but they love stuff like this. The readers believe it all. That's the sad part. The press has a hay-day with our lives." Miroku said. "We have gotten used to the lies they print."

They talked a little longer about everything that the press printed and how wrong they actually were. "I think its funny how wrong the press is." Sango said. "If they think there is anything going on they are sadly mistaken."

A little bit later they were all about to get out of the pool when Inuyasha stopped them. "Oh yeah um... Kagome, Sango, Ayame we have something to tell you."

The girls gave him a questioning look, but let him continue. "Well we just got a movie out and the premiere is coming up in a week, and uhh..." Inuyasha said.

"You have to come with us." Miroku said in a happy voice. Kagome just stared. Sango and Ayame just gaped at them.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" They all screamed at the same time.

AN: So what did you think? Hope you liked it. Don't you just love cliffy's Anyway ill update soon. Till next time... Ja ne!


	6. Visitors Can be a Pain

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Me no own anything!!!!

Reviews:

KOGA'sgurl- Yeah I don't like reading cliffy's either. You'll have to wait to find out what happened to Ayame. Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

lil'gome- It's ok I get confused a lot. Thanx for the review!

AnimeLova34- Your review made me smile! Thanx for the review!

Mystical Demon- I agree cliffy's are annoying but I luv writing them. Thanx for the review!

wolfden- I take it you hate cliffy's. lol. Thanx for the review!

KHStennis01 Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Sakura Blossoms- Awww... that's so nice of you to say that. Thanx for the review!

izzi- lol that made me laugh. Thanx for the review!

Su-Chan- Thanx for the review!

???- I actually was thinking of not saying what was in the newspaper, but I thought I would be nice..lol.. Thanx for the review!

beautiful with daggers- lol I agree with you. Sorry if I made you wait too long. Thanx for the review!

Teresa- You have got to be one of the only people who likes cliffy's..lol.. Thanx for the review!

Suaru- Thanx for all the tips you're really improving my writing. Thanx for the review!

HazelEyed Freak- You'll have to wait and see. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 6: Visitors Can be a Pain

The girls were still not over the shock. First they had been forced to stay with the jack-asses and now, once again they were being forced to do something against their will. "Why can't they take some of their famous friends?" Ayame asked Kagome and Sango. "I don't understand why it has to be us.

The three friends were sitting in Kagome's room discussing what had just happened. "Man ever since we have gotten here so many things have happened." Sango said. "Everyday something new seems to happen." Kagome said.

Her friends agreed with her. "So guys what do you..." Sango started to say, but was soon interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come in." Kagome said.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga walked into the room. "Sorry to disturb you ladies, but Sesshoumaru requests your presence in the kitchen." Miroku said.

"Whatever." They said as the three of them got up and went to the kitchen. Once they got down there they saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the table. He motioned for them to come over.

Kagome, Ayame and Sango walked over at sat down. "Well, you know now that you will be accompanying Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga to the premiere of their movie, "Bad Boys." (AN: I don't own this movie.)

"Yeah Sesshoumaru we got to talk to you about that." Sango said. "Why do we have to go? Why can't one of their famous friends go with them?" Ayame asked.

"Because I have chosen you to go and that's the way it is. You're going whether you like it or not." Sesshoumaru said. Ayame just rolled her eyes, while Kagome and Sango sighed.

"Now I called you down here to tell you what's going on." Sesshoumaru said. "As you know there is only one week until the premiere. During this week we will have people coming to the house to help figure out what you will be wearing, how their doing your hair, and all the other stuff they need to do."

"They will also teach you how to act on the red carpet. That is the biggest thing of all. The press will be all over you." Sesshoumaru finished.

They all sighed. They were definitely not looking forward to this. Sure they liked to look nice and everything, but they did not really want to have to deal with the press.

"So when will these people be coming?" Ayame asked. "In about half and hour." Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly. Kagome, Ayame and Sango just started at him. "Are you serious?!?" Sango half yelled.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and got up to leave. "I can't believe they are coming already." Kagome said. The three of them decided to go to their own rooms and wait.

Kagome's Room:

Kagome walked into her room and lay down on her bed. _Man these days have been so hectic. We have only been here for 3 days. I can't believe it. I guess these guys are not as bad as I thought they would be. They actually seem pretty nice. _

Kagome's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking at her door. "Come in." Kagome said. Instantly three people walked into her room. "Hello Miss Higurashi we are going to be your stylists. My name is Sally and I will be helping you with dresses.

Cassandra will be doing your makeup and Vanessa will be doing your hair. Sally said indicating to the two ladies who were standing beside her. First we must find your dress. Hmm... Let's see..." Sally looked at Kagome for what seemed like forever.

"Ok Kagome let me go and pick out some dresses and I want you to try them on." Sally said. Kagome nodded her head and let Sally go to work.

Sally brought her back many dresses. Kagome tried on dress after dress, but Sally never seemed to be satisfied. Finally after about half and hour of trying on dresses they found the perfect dress.

Kagome's dress was a blue spaghetti strap dress. In the back the straps crossed over each other once and went in the rest of the material. In the front of the dress, from the top left of the bottom right was a single black curving line. On the left side it was blue. On the right side of the dress it was a lighter blue. The bottom of the fell straight to her ankles.

Kagome looked amazing. She loved the dress. And she had to admit the color looked amazing on her.

After the dress was picked out it was Vanessa's turn to do her hair. They tried out many different styles. First they tried an up-do with her bangs framing her face, but her bangs were too short for that. Then they tried curling her hair, but it ended up frizzing.

After trying many different hairstyles they finally found one that worked. They took the front of her hair and braided it back into the other hair. (AN: Kinda like they do when you go to the keys or something.) They then took the rest of her hair and curled it and put it into an up-do. This time when they curled her hair they put a lot of hairspray, and it didn't frizz. It looked awesome.

"Wow you guys did an awesome job with my hair. It looks awesome!" Kagome said. She was very happy with the way her hair looked.

Next it was make-up. Cassandra put black eyeliner on the top and bottom lid. She applied a very small amount of blush. On her eyes she put a dark shade of pink on the bottom of the top lid, and as she worked her way up to Kagome's eyebrow the color got lighter.

On her lips she tried different shades of pinks and reds. She finally decided on a light pink. She put gloss over the top to make Kagome's lips shine. Kagome looked in the mirror and she loved it. These people had done an amazing job with everything.

"Well Miss Higurashi it was wonderful to meet you. We will see you again the night of the premiere." Sally said. "Thank you so much for everything." Kagome said politely.

They all said goodbye and walked out of Kagome's room. Kagome walked back to her mirror and looked at herself. _Wow I look great. They did an awesome job. _She decided to take her hair out and her make-up off. She wanted her friends to be surprised when they saw her.

She then decided to take a nap. She was incredibly tired from all the stuff she had to do today.

Ayame's Room:

At about the same time as Kagome, Ayame had people knocking on her door. She let them in and they introduced themselves. "Hello Miss Hinode. My name is Serena, and this is Catty and Tianna." Serena said. I will be finding you the perfect dress while Catty will do your make-up and Tianna your hair.

They got started right away. Ayame tried on so many dresses. She tried on so many different colors. They couldn't find the right color for her. Since her hair was red they could not have something that clashed with her hair.

They finally found the perfect dress. It was a black and silver halter dress. In the front the straps crossed and went over her neck. In the back it crossed down half of her back and tied. The top part of the dress was black and silver lines criss-crossed across it. The silver material was sparkly as well. Once the dress got to her knees it faded into silver.

It didn't go to silver right away but as you went down from the top it changed from black to silver. The lines that criss-crossed then became black. The bottom of the dress billowed out a little, but not too much. The dress looked absolutely stunning on her.

Ayame was in shock. She couldn't believe how beautiful the dress was. "Wow this dress is so beautiful." Ayame said to Serena. Serena nodded and sent her to Tianna so she could try out hairstyles.

After many hairstyles they finally found one that fit. Ayame's hair was curled and put into an up-do. They took her bangs and curled them so they framed her face. Ayame loved it. "Wow you guys are amazing." Ayame said. "My hair looks so pretty."

"Now go to Catty so she can do your make-up." Tianna stated. Ayame obeyed and went to Catty. Catty first put black eyeliner on Ayame. She then tried different colors for Ayame's eyes.

She tried purple, pink, blue, and neutral tones but none of those colors seemed to fit. Then Catty found sparkly silver eye shadow.

Once she put this on Ayame she knew it was perfect. The color matched the silver on her dress. Catty then tried out shades of red, pink, and neutral tones for her lips. She ended up choosing a brownish color. It looked really good.

It wasn't an ugly brown, but a really pretty neutral color. It matched with everything perfectly. Once everything was done Ayame looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Serena, Tianna, and Catty walked up behind her to exam their work. "Well ladies I would say we did a pretty good job." Serena said, obviously very proud of their work. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well Miss Hinode, it was very nice to meet you. I hope you like what we have done." Tianna stated. "Yes I love it. Thank you so much." Ayame replied.

With one last wave the three of them walked out and left Ayame standing there. She went and took the dress off, as well as the make-up. She also took her hair down. It took her a while however, because there were a ton of bobby pins in her hair.

_I wonder what the others are going through right now. _Ayame thought before she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Sango's Room:

Sango laid in bed for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. Sango got up to answer it and was almost plowed over by the people who came in.

There were three different people that had just entered her room. "Hello Miss Taijiya, my name is Courtney, and I will be helping you to find a dress for the upcoming premiere. These are my friends Brittany and Taylor. Brittany will be doing your hair, and Taylor will be doing you makeup."

Sango was a little surprised. She didn't know that she would have three people coming, and each doing something different. This was not expected at all.

Before she knew it she was being dragged by Courtney over to the racks of dresses she had brought with her.

Courtney had Sango trying on so many dresses that Sango barely had time to examine one before she was sent in to try on another.

After about ten minutes of this the perfect dress was finally found. Courtney stopped with her directions and examined Sango. "Well I do believe we have found your dress." Courtney said in a very happy tone.

Sango looked into the mirror to see what she was wearing. She had on a strapless purple dress. The dress flowed down to her feet in a very elegant style. It didn't poof out too much, which was good, because Sango didn't like dresses like that.

This dress fit her perfectly. It was not to tight, but it was tight enough to show her curves. The dress had a line of purple flowers reaching from the top left to the bottom right. It looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow I really love this dress." Sango said in awe. Courtney nodded her head but then sent Sango right over to Brittany who would be doing her hair.

Brittany only had to try one hairstyle to find the perfect one. All she did was curl Sango's once straight hair, and pull the top part of it into a ponytail, leaving the rest hanging at her shoulders.

It may be a simple hairstyle, but it worked on Sango. Sango loved it. She had never curled her hair before and was amazed at how it looked.

She was again quickly rushed away, this time to makeup. Like the others Sango was given black eyeliner. For her eyes Taylor used a soft pink, and for her lips she used a light red. It wasn't bright but a dimmer color.

Sango looked in the mirror and loved it. She thanked the girls for helping her and said goodbye. When they exited she sighed. _Wow that took a while. Thank god their gone. _She thought.

Sango didn't really like having them all over her like that. Plus she didn't like getting ordered around. She put up with it however.

Sango decided to take a shower. When she got out she washed her face to remove the makeup, and brushed her hair so it wouldn't be curly. She wanted to surprise everyone. After that was done she went and took a nap. She was really tired after all that.

An Hour Later:

Sango, Ayame, and Kagome all woke up and went downstairs. "Oh hey guys." Ayame said. "So how was it?" "It was fine." Kagome and Sango replied at the same time.

They sat and talked a while about what the girls did to them. They did not however tell anything about what they were wearing, what they did to their hair, or what makeup they were wearing. They wanted that to be a surprise.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"Well ladies I see you have survived so far." Sesshoumaru stated. The three nodded their heads. "Well I'm sure you will have fun tomorrow as well." He replied. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"Tomorrow people will arrive to teach you how to act on the red carpet." Sesshoumaru stated simply. You could almost see laughter inside him, however he did not laugh.

"Great." Kagome, Ayame, and Sango sighed. They were not looking forward to this.

AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update. I have been really busy. Anyway I will hopefully get the next chapter to you very soon. Review!! Till next time... Ja ne!


	7. Are we in Boot Camp?

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of this stupid thing. I don't and will never own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Reviews:

inulova4lyfe- Yeah I thought it would be fun to have Sesshoumaru torturing them..hehe.. glad you liked it. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first person to review! Thanx for the review!

Suaru- Thanx for all the writing tips you're really helping me! Thanx for the review!

khstennis01- Yeah I got so into writing details for what they were wearing I forgot to write what they were thinking. I'll remember that next time. Thanx for the review!

HazelEyed Freak- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Izzi- You're so nice. Don't worry I promise there will be romance. Not yet though. It will come soon. Thanx for the review!

deamonGrl- Glad you liked it thanx for the review!

Inu- Aww... that's so nice of you to say! Thanx so much. Thanx for the review!

AnimeLova34- Glad you loving it. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 7: Are we in Boot Camp?

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango all woke up and walked into the kitchen. They found Miroku and Kouga sitting there.

"Hey guys so how was it yesterday?" Kouga asked with a snicker. "I don't think I have ever tried on so many dresses in my life." Kagome said. "That bad huh?" Miroku asked.

"Not bad. I guess we were just overwhelmed." Ayame replied. "We were not used to all that attention." "Yeah I had to wash my face like three times to get all that makeup off." Sango said with a laugh.

"Uh guys where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Probably still sleeping." Kouga replied not phased in the least. "Are you serious?" Kagome asked. "It's almost eleven."

"He likes to sleep... A lot" Miroku said. Kagome thought for a minute. "I'm gonna go and wake him up." Kagome said evilly. "Not a good idea." Kouga said.

Kagome ignored them and started to go upstairs. She had only been to Inuyasha's room once. _Hopefully I won't get lost. _Kagome thought.

After about five minutes of looking she finally found his room. She walked in very quietly. Just like Kouga and Miroku said, Inuyasha was still sleeping. _Hmmm... How should I wake him up?" _Then the perfect idea hit her.

She walked over to his bathroom and filled a bucket with ice cold water. She took the bucket and walked over to Inuyasha.

_Aww... He looks too peaceful. Not anymore. _She thought as she took the bucket and poured it all over Inuyasha. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed very loudly.

"Looks like Inuyasha's awake." Miroku said with a laugh.

Inuyasha's head shot up. He looked right into Kagome's eyes. "Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said as sweetly as she could.

"BITCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome replied. Kagome then realized that Inuyasha looked really pissed. She took this opportunity to run.

"KAGOME GET BACK HERE!!" Inuyasha screamed at her. "NO WAY DOG-BOY." Kagome screamed back. Inuyasha was slowly gaining on her.

She decided to run to the kitchen. Hopefully her friends would help her out of this one. Ayame and Sango looked up just in time to see Kagome running for her life.

Ayame and Sango jumped out of the way. They didn't want to be part of this. Kouga and Miroku just smirked and went over to Sango and Ayame who were sitting on the couch.

"We told her not to wake him up didn't we?" Miroku said. "She never listens you should know that by now." Ayame said with a laugh.

Kagome was getting worn out, but Inuyasha was still fine. She knew she would be caught soon. About a minute later Inuyasha caught her.

Inuyasha jumped at her causing them both to fall to the ground. Inuyasha ended up on top of Kagome. He straddled her to make sure she didn't move.

"Kagome don't ever do that again." Inuyasha said in a menacing tone. Kagome however found this humorous. "Grouchy in the mornings aren't we?" Kagome asked him with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha continued to argue with her and didn't notice his friends come up behind him. "Well Inuyasha what are you doing?" Miroku asked. The first thing Miroku noticed was the Inuyasha was straddling Kagome.

"Im teaching her never to wake me up in the mornings." Inuyasha stated. Not quite catching on to what Miroku really meant. Kagome however understood everything.

"Miroku you pervert its not like that. Inuyasha jumped at me, causing me and him to both fall." Kagome said from her place on the floor.

"Sure it isn't." Miroku said walking away. "MIROKU WHEN I GET AWAY FROM INUYASHA IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Kagome yelled after him.

After Inuyasha was satisfied that Kagome was not going to wake him up anymore he let her up. Kagome however lied the entire time. It was too much fun to piss off Inuyasha.

They walked in to the living room to find Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga all watching a movie. Kagome walked over and plopped down next to her friends.

"Hey guys what are you watching?" Kagome asked. "American Pie." They replied simultaneously. "Cool." She replied as she got comfortable and watched the movie with them.

About halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door. A maid came in a minute later. "Um excuse me, but there is someone here to see you three." She said pointing to the three girls.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame reluctantly got up from their comfy places on the couch and followed the maid to the door. When they got there Sesshoumaru was waiting for them.

"Ladies this is Faydra. She will be teaching you how to act on the red carpet." Sesshoumaru stated in his normal monotone voice.

This girl looked nice enough. At least nicer than Sesshoumaru. "All right ladies lets head upstairs and get started shall we?" Faydra said in a very pleasant voice.

_Good she seems like a nice person._ Kagome thought. The girls happily followed her upstairs. Once they got into a room however Faydra's personality switched.

"All right." She said in an evil tone. "Sit down, shut up, and listen. If you screw up on the red carpet it's going to be blamed on me."

"Wow this lady is a total bitch. I feel like I'm in boot camp." Ayame whispered to Sango. "I said shut up didn't I? Or do you not understand English? When I say shut up I mean shut up!" Faydra retorted.

Ayame responded by standing up and giving her the Hitler salute. (AN: Please don't take this offensively) Sango and Kagome were trying to suppress their giggles, while Faydra was about to explode with anger.

Ayame returned to her seat and sat quietly. Faydra finally calmed down and continued what she was saying.

"Let me tell you the press will be all over you. You have to be prepared for all their questions. They will ask you really stupid questions. Just act cool and pretend that you didn't hear it. The guys have gone through this many times so they will probably be able to help you."

Ayame had resumed whispering with Sango. Faydra however saw what they were doing. "Oh I give up you girls are too much." Faydra said as she stormed out of the room.

"Uh what did we do?" Ayame said with a shocked look on her face. All three of them started cracking up. "So when do you think Sesshoumaru is gonna come in and yell at us?" Kagome asked.

"Knowing him I would say pretty soon." Sango said. About two minutes later Sesshoumaru walked in. "What did you do to her? She walked out of here crying." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well she was a bitch so we kinda acted impossible." Sango said. "Ayame gave her the Hitler salute and she wouldn't stop talking with us. It drove the lady insane." Sango finished with a smirk on her face.

Sesshoumaru just lowered his head in defeat. "You girls really are impossible." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out. "What am I going to do with them?" He asked more to himself, but the girls overheard him.

Once he was gone they all started laughing. "Uh guys I have a question." Kagome said. "Which guys are we going with?" "Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga." Ayame stated. "Wow Kag even I know that." She replied with a laugh.

"No I mean which one of us is going with each guy?" Kagome asked. "Oh well we will have to ask Sesshoumaru about that I'm not quite sure." Sango said.

They decided to go and find Sesshoumaru since they all wanted to know which guy they were going with. They found the guys in the living room.

"I see you girls chased the lady away." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "All Ayame's doing." Kagome and Sango said. Ayame took a bow.

"I was just having fun." Ayame replied. "What exactly did you do?" Miroku asked. "Uh I gave her the Hitler salute." Ayame said. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga started cracking up.

"Haha are you serious??? That's great!" Kouga said. _Wow I'm starting to like this girl more and more. _Kouga thought.

"Did she really run out crying?" Kagome asked. The guys nodded their heads. "Yeah it was really funny too." Inuyasha stated. Miroku and Kouga sat along agreeing with him.

"Hey have you guys seen Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. "Why do you want to see him?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh no reason we were just wondering." Ayame replied.

"Well I last saw him in the library, but I don't know if he's still there or not." Inuyasha said. "Thanks!" The three of them yelled as they ran off to find Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was sitting comfortably on a couch reading a book. "Hey Sesshoumaru we were wondering..." Kagome said. "Which guy are we each going with?" Sango finished for her.

"Well I thought I would leave that up to the guys." Sesshoumaru replied. Ayame was the first to run out of the room, followed by Sango and Kagome. They were running to the guys to get an answer.

AN: So sorry for the short chapter. This week has been our homecoming week so I haven't really had time. I didn't think this was that great of a chapter but tell me what you think. I really love your reviews. They make my day. Anyway I will hopefully get you the next chapter very soon. Keep reviewing!!


	8. Chaos at the Carnival

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. If I do, ill let you know.

Reviews:

inulova4lyfe- Isn't this ironic. The chapter is again dedicated to you since you were the first to review. lol…Thanx for the review!

izzi- Your reviews are always so nice. I love them! Thanx for the review!

HazelEyed Freak- I updated as quickly as I could. Please don't hurt me! lol. Thanx for the review!

Suaru- Thanx again! I always look forward to your reviews to see what you have to say. Thanx for the review!

Tink- lol… got this chapter out as soon as I could. Thanx for the review!

thandae- Aww… You're so nice! Thanx for the review!

socials75- lol doesn't everyone. Thanx for the review!

khstennis01- Thanx for the review!

AnimeLova34- You're so nice! Thanx for the review!

Sackachih- OMG!! They are my favorite couple too. I like how you think… hehe… Thanx for the review!

Bubba- Thanx for the review! 

Inuyashasgurrrl- Awww!! That's so nice of you to say. Thanx for the review!

Inu- Oh your so nice! Thanx for the review!

KOGA'sgurl- Yes doesn't everyone love chaos…lol… Homecoming week…freshman got last. That's me!! lol anyway it was still fun. Thanx for the review!

a person who's in love with this fic- Its ok im insane too. lol. Thanx for the review!

punk/witch/chick- Updated as quickly as I could. Enjoy. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 8: Chaos at the Carnival

The girls found Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga sitting on the couches watching TV. "Hey guys what are you watching?" Kagome asked. "Nothing really just flipping through channels to see what's on." Miroku replied.

"Sango wants to ask you guys something." Ayame said quickly. Sango glared at Ayame as if to say 'why me?' "So Sango my dear what would you like to ask us?" Miroku said as he started inching closer to her. "Miroku you pervert stay away from me." Sango said.

"Ok since Sango is obviously not going to ask… we were wondering which one of us are you guys going to go to the premiere with?" Kagome questioned.

"I know who I want to go with!" Miroku said happily. He quickly walked over to Sango and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Sango's going with me right Sango?" Miroku asked. Before Sango could protest Ayame spoke up.

"Of course you two are going together. You make such a cute couple." Ayame said with a smile. Sango glared at her. "Uh Aya-chan you might want to run." Kagome whispered to her. "Oh crap." Ayame said as she saw the look on Sango's face.

"BYE GUYS!" Ayame yelled as she ran out of the room with Sango right behind her. "So which one of you wants to go with Ayame?" Kagome asked. Kouga was thinking _Me, me, me!! _But he didn't want to seem that desperate. After a couple seconds he responded, "Ill go with her." He tried to make this sound nonchalant.

"Ok then Inuyasha, I guess your going with me." Kagome said trying not to sound too happy, even though she was very happy on the inside. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied. Kagome however ignored this and plopped down on the couch to watch TV. She didn't want yet another fight to break out.

After a while Sango gave up trying to catch Ayame. Sango and Kagome didn't know anyone who was faster than Ayame. Ayame had always been good at sports as well. Kagome and Sango just said that she was gifted.

"Hey guys wanna go in the pool?" Ayame asked as she walked up to the couch with and out of breath Sango walking behind her. "Sure." Kagome replied. The three of them looked to the guys and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome quickly went upstairs and changed. When they got down to the pool the guys were waiting for them as usual. Ayame ran over and did a perfect dive in. Sango did a cannon ball, while Kagome just ran and jumped in.

"Hey guys lets have chicken fights!" Ayame said once they had all come up for air. Everyone agreed with this, but they had only one dilemma. "Who is paring with who?" Kagome asked. "Sango's with me." Miroku said.

"Houshi-sama I swear if your hand comes anywhere near my ass I will personally cut it off." Sango said as sweetly as she could. Miroku just gulped.

"I guess I'll go with Inuyasha." Kagome said. That left Ayame with Kouga. They decided to all go at the same time, and the pair left standing was the winner. The girls got on their partner's shoulders and prepared to fight.

Once the girls were settled Ayame yelled, "GO!" Inuyasha and Kagome went straight for Miroku and Sango. "Bring it on Sango." Kagome said. Ayame and Kouga were watching this and decided to get involved as well.

"They teamed up with Sango and Miroku to get Inuyasha and Kagome down. After a minute they finally made Kagome and Inuyasha fall. Inuyasha came up glaring at them and jumped at Sango and Miroku causing them to fall.

"Yeah we won!" Ayame said atop Kouga's shoulders. This didn't last long however because Inuyasha and Miroku both went over a pushed them down. "Hey you guys cheated." Ayame said once she had come up. "You already won though. Even if it wasn't fair." Sango said.

It was starting to get late and everyone decided that they should head inside and get some sleep.

"Night guys… see you in the morning." Kagome said as her, Ayame, and Sango made their way upstairs. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku waved as they made their way to their own room.

Three Days Later

The last couple of days had not been very eventful. Everyone was just waiting out the days until the premiere. The girls were excited about being on the red carpet. The only thing they were worried about was the paparazzi.

"So how bad is the paparazzi on the red carpet?" Ayame asked when everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast. You could see a visible shudder from all of guys. "That bad huh?" Kagome asked.

"You have no idea. They ask the craziest questions. The fans are kinda scary too." Kouga replied. "Great so that's what we have to look forward to?" Sango asked. "Yep." Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face.

The premiere was tomorrow. They only had one more day until they had to walk the red carpet. "So what do you guys want to do on the last day before the premiere?" Miroku asked. "You make it sound like were going to die or something." Sango said.

"No, I just mean the press wont leave you alone after this. They will assume that you girls are our new girlfriends. They will make many assumptions. That's what the press does. They will say anything to get the publics attention." Miroku finished.

"Wonderful." Ayame said sarcastically. "Hey isn't there a carnival in town?" Kagome asked. "Yeah it is." Kouga replied. "Why, do you want to go?" "Yeah that would be fun." Sango said. The guys agreed and everyone went to get changed.

Ten minutes later everyone came down dressed and ready to go. They decided to take the Hummer since it would fit all of them. It took them about half an hour to get there. It would have taken less time, but Inuyasha got lost.

The guys tried to disguise themselves as best they could, but Inuyasha's silver hair, and Kouga's long hair that was pulled into a ponytail were kind of hard to miss. All they could hope for was that no one would pay any attention to them.

"So what shall we do first?" Kagome asked. "How about that roller coaster over there?" Inuyasha asked pointing to a very large roller coaster. Kagome and Sango agreed without hesitation. Ayame however was a different story.

"Have fun guys. I think I'm gonna go and play some games or something. See ya!" Ayame said walking away quickly. However she didn't get very far, before Kouga grabbed her arm. "What you scared of a little roller coaster?" He taunted.

"No!" She shot back. "I just don't want to go that's all." "Just admit you're scared." Kouga said. "No." Ayame retorted. "Chicken." Kouga taunted once again. "Fine I'll go, but just to prove to you that im not scared.

However she was thinking something totally different. _What am I thinking?!?! I can't do this. I hate roller coasters more than anything. _"Ayame you look a little pale… you gonna be ok?" Kagome asked her friend. "Yeah I'll be fine." Ayame replied.

Sango and Kagome knew that Ayame was terrified. She absolutely hated roller coasters. Kagome and Sango knew that she was just doing this to prove Kouga wrong. They all got in line together and before they knew it they were being pushed into their places.

They didn't even have a say as to who sat next to who. Ironically Kagome ended up sitting with Inuyasha near the front. Behind them was Sango and Miroku, and Last was Ayame and Kouga. Ayame was now visibly shaking.

Sango was busy slapping Miroku's hand away. She was not in the least bit happy that she was stuck next to him. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing once again over who knows what. Their cars started to move about a minute after they were seated.

They were making their way up the first drop. It was a huge one. Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing. Even Sango was having fun, even though she did have to sit next to Miroku. Kouga had a huge smirk on her face, but Ayame looked like she was going to die.

They finally got to the top and went over the drop. Everyone put their hands up and started to scream. Ayame however screamed, but flung her head into Kouga's chest. _Wow she must really have not wanted to come. _Kouga thought.

He started to feel kinda bad that he made her come with them. Ayame still had her head in his chest and was still screaming her head off. He responded by putting his arm protectively around her. The ride was soon over.

Everyone came out laughing, even Ayame. "See told you I could do it." She said, proud that she was able to handle the ride. "Yeah that's why you had your head buried in my chest the entire time." Kouga said tauntingly. Ayame just smacked him up side the head and walked up with her friends.

They were all walking together trying to find what they wanted to do next when all of a sudden they heard a scream. "OMG LOOK!!! IT'S INUYASHA, MIROKU, AND KOUGA!!" Everyone's attention was directed to the six of them standing there.

"Uh guys… RUN!" Inuyasha said quickly. Soon they had a whole band of screaming girls following them. They ran around for 5 minutes trying to find a safe place. They found a house of mirrors and decided to run inside.

They ran through there as quickly as they could. They were just trying to get all those people that were following them inside the house of mirrors. Hopefully they would get confused and give the gang enough time to get out to the car and get away.

However as soon as they went in their followers came out. Everyone was starting to get tired of running. They had to get to the car. Inuyasha got out his keys for the Hummer and unlocked the car once they got close.

The put in one last burst of speed and got in the car as quickly as they could. As soon as Inuyasha shut his own door he started the car and put it in reverse. Their followers were almost to the car when Inuyasha stepped on the gas and quickly drove away.

Everyone was laughing once they were a safe distance from the carnival. "Wow that was close." Miroku said breathlessly. The ride back was pretty much silent. Except the occasional slaps that Sango gave Miroku when his hand came to near her.

When they arrived back at the mansion it was getting late and everyone was tired. "You girls better get some sleep. Tomorrow's the premiere and people will be here all day helping us get ready." Kouga informed them.

The girls said goodnight and made their way to their rooms. They all fell asleep almost instantly. They were all thinking of the next day, and what it would bring.

AN: I tried to update sooner, but ff was updating their site so I couldn't. Sry bout that… Yeah it was kinda short. It was mostly a filler chapter. I had to put this in before the premiere. Next chapter is the premiere. I will hopefully get that out soon. Thanx for all the reviews you guys are great. Till next time… Ja ne!


	9. The Premiere Part 1

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Will I ever own Inuyasha? Sigh No I wont…

Reviews:

HazelEyed Freak- Its ok im a little bit crazy too. Oh and my friend was threatening me too so your not alone…lol… cool. Im 15 too. My b-day was August 21. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first person to review for it… Thanx for the review!

Suaru- Glad you like it. You'll see when Rin is coming in…Thanx for the review!

AnimeLova34- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

kittycat432- Glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

Izzi- Of course its inu/kag. I wouldn't have anything else…lol… You will have to wait for the fluff if that's what you want. But I promise It's coming. Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- You're welcome:) Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Debi- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Mystical Demon- Glad you like it… Thanx for the review! 

sweetpotato1992- Here's another chappy…Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

- You're about to find out. I hope you like it. Thanx for the review!

beautiful with daggers- Of course the premiere will be good. I hope you like it. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 9: The Premiere Part 1

The girls woke up the next morning very excited. Of course they had never been to a premiere before. The guys had been to quite a few so this one was not that big of a deal. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walked downstairs to get some breakfast. The only person they saw there however, was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango went and sat around him. "Hey Sesshoumaru I have a question." Ayame started. Sesshoumaru didn't really acknowledge her presence, but she continued talking anyway. "So who are you taking to the premiere?" Ayame questioned him.

Sesshoumaru looked quite startled by that question. "That." He replied. "Is none of your business." "Oh come on Sessy spill." Kagome urged as she tried to get him to talk. Sesshoumaru remained quite. "Fine well just meet her at the premiere then.

At that moment Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga walked downstairs. "So what are you guys pestering Sesshoumaru about now? Miroku questioned. "We want to know who Sessy is going to the premiere with." Sango answered.

"Oh he's going with…" Inuyasha started but was soon silenced by Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha if you tell them I will kill you personally." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. Inuyasha was about to argue with him, but Kouga silenced him.

"Inuyasha we don't need a fight this early in the morning." Kouga said. Inuyasha reluctantly gave in. "So what are we doing today?" Kagome asked. "Well it's 10am right now and at about 2pm people will start coming to get us ready." Inuyasha stated.

"2pm are you series. That's so early." Sango said with amazement. We don't have to leave here until seven." "Yeah, but they take a long time to get us ready. Especially you girls. They are going to take forever on you." Kouga explained.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Ayame asked. "Let's just watch a movie or something. I don't really want to go out considering what happened last time." Kouga said as he shuddered thinking about the screaming fans.

They all agreed and sat down to watch Scary Movie 3. They laughed through the whole thing. "OMG you guys that was so funny." Ayame said still laughing her head off.

It took them about two hours to watch the movie. It was now noon. They all headed to the kitchen to have lunch. "So guys what are we going to do now? We have about 2 hours before people show up." Kagome questioned.

"I personally am going to take a nap. It's going to be an incredibly long day and im tired." Ayame responded. Sango agreed with her and the two friends walked upstairs to get some sleep. This left Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"Hey Miroku wanna go and play basketball with me?" Kouga asked. Miroku agreed and went with Kouga to play a little one on one. This left Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha I think im gonna go and get some sleep like Ayame and Sango." Kagome stated.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied as he made his way outside to play basketball with his friends.

-Two Hours Later-

Kagome woke up and looked at the time. It was 1:45pm. _I should probably go and wake the others up._ Kagome thought as she pulled herself from her bed and made her way to her friend's rooms. She went to Sango's room first.

It was hard for her to get Sango up. "Sango you lazy ass you have to get up now." Kagome said shaking her friend awake. "Aww come on Kagome 5 more minutes." Sango mumbled. "Fine Sango ill just have Miroku come in here and wake you up." Kagome said teasingly.

Sango jumped out of bed. "NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She shouted. "Chill Sango I was joking. Now lets go and wake Ayame." Kagome said. "That was cruel Kag." Sango said as she followed Kagome.

"Hey Ayame get up." Kagome said softly. Ayame instantly awoke. "Oh hey guys." She said. "How come you woke her up so nicely?" Sango asked Kagome. "Because Ayame has sensitive ears and can hear incredibly well. You know that Sango." Kagome answered.

"Oh yeah I guess I forget sometimes." Sango replied. "Come on girls lets go see if the guys are downstairs." Kagome said.

The three made their way downstairs and found the guys in the living room and they were all sweaty. "Uh don't you guys think you should take a shower?" Ayame questioned looking at them. "No we thought we would stay like this." Kouga replied with a smirk on his face.

"Just stay away from us." Sango said. "Where is the fin in the Sango?" Miroku asked." Miroku don't come any closer when you're all sweaty like that." Sango said. With a laugh Miroku started running after her. "OH CRAP… NO MIROKU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sango screamed out.

Ayame and Kagome were laughing until Inuyasha and Kouga decided to run after them. "NO!!" They both screamed as they ran away. Kagome ran one way and Ayame ran another. Inuyasha was gaining fast on Kagome. "NO INUYASHA PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO SMELL!!" She screamed back at him. He just smirked and ran faster.

Ayame was staying pretty far ahead of Kouga. _Damn this girl is fast._ Kouga thought. Ayame was showing no sign of slowing down. She unfortunately looked back to see where Kouga was and didn't see the wall in front of her. She turned around as she was about to hit it, and her quick reflexes got her out of the way quick enough.

However her balance was thrown off and she was slowed down for a minute. This gave Kouga the chance he needed to get her.

"YOU PERVERT STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sango yelled as she ran. "JUST ONE HUG!" Miroku yelled back. "NO WAY IN HELL MONK!" She screamed back.

This continued for another couple of minutes until Sango started to get tired. Miroku saw this and sped up. He ran up behind her and threw his arms around her. "EWW!!!" Sango yelled. "Miroku you smell so bad." She stated with disgust.

"But you still love me." Miroku replied with a laugh. "Keep dreaming lover boy." She replied as she finally got him off of her and went to take a shower. "Miroku go take a shower." She said as she walked away. "Yes ma'am." Miroku said saluting her.

Kouga sped up and finally caught Ayame. However when he grabbed onto her she tripped and fell. Kouga fell down with her and landed on top of her.

"Ha I knew I could catch you." Kouga stated with a smirk. "Kouga you smell horribly. Get off me." Ayame said trying to push him off of her. "No I like it here." Kouga said simply. "Kouga get off me now." Ayame said starting to get angry.

Kouga just ignored her and put all of his body weight on her. "Kouga dammit I can't breathe." Ayame said coughing. Kouga finally gave in and got off of her. "Finally." She said. "Eww Kouga now I smell like you." Ayame stated with disgust.

"I'm going to take a shower and you should too." Ayame said walking away. _Damn she is fine._ Kouga thought as he went to take a shower as well.

Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome. There was no way that she could out-run him. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "INUYASHA LET ME GO!!" Kagome yelled at him. "No." He replied simply. In fact he actually liked holding onto Kagome like this. He liked being close to her.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a screaming Kagome. Inuyasha finally couldn't take it anymore and let her go. Kagome ran off to take a shower. "Inuyasha you stink…Go take a shower." She yelled over her shoulder. Inuyasha did just as she said and went to take a shower.

Once they were all out of the shower they were not allowed out of their rooms for the people had come and started getting them ready. The guys just had to stay in their rooms so they wouldn't get dirty again and wouldn't get in trouble.

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were currently in their own rooms and were getting their hair done. This process took about two and a half hours. _Man I must have at least 100 bobby pins in my hair and a gallon of hairspray._ Ayame thought as her hair was finally done.

Kagome was thinking the same as Ayame. On each strip of hair they curled they put hairspray. Then after, they sprayed her entire head once again.

Sango was experiencing the same thing. I didn't think anyone could be that careful when they were doing you hair. It was now about 4:30pm. They were to leave at 7pm so they still had plenty of time.

Next their make-up was done. This process took about half an hour. It was now 5pm. The last thing to do was get their dresses. "So where is my dress?" Kagome asked. "It should be right here." The lady replied. She looked to find the dress, however it was not there.

"Umm… One moment please." The lady said. Kagome nodded her head. The lady ran to the other girl's rooms to find that they didn't have the dresses either.

After a lot of phone calls they finally found out that the dresses were an hour and a half away. "WELL GET THEM HERE ASAP!" One of the ladies yelled at the phone and hung up. For some reason the dresses were not sent to the mansion, like they were supposed to be.

They told the girls to sit tight in their rooms. They were not allowed to see each other so the ladies gave them movies to watch.

_This is so stupid! How could they not have my dress? This is really annoying._ Kagome thought as she sat watching a movie.

_I wish they would get my dress here soon. _Ayame thought. _This is really stupid. What kind of incompetent people would forget to have the dresses sent? They really are stupid. _Ayame thought as she continued watching her movie.

_That stupid pervert monk I am so going to kill him. He has no right to grope me and he does it all the time. I wish he would stop. Oh yeah I kinda forgot about the dresses. Just another thing for me to worry about. _Sango thought as she watched her movie.

-An Hour and a Half Later-

"Took them long enough." Kagome said as her dress finally came. They had to leave in half an hour. The girls got their dresses and put them on. The ladies spent another 20 minutes touching up their hair and make-up.

Finally they were allowed out of the rooms. "Oh my god you guys look awesome!!" Ayame squealed as she saw her friends. "Wow Aya-chan you look awesome." Kagome admired. Sango agreed with her.

Ayame jumped in between her friends and linked arms with them. "So shall we go make the boys drool?" She asked with a laugh as they started to walk downstairs.

"Man it takes girls a long time to get ready." Inuyasha said as he sat on the couch. "Chill Inuyasha they should be…" Miroku couldn't even finish his statement because the girls had made it downstairs.

The guys just gaped at them. "Damn." Kouga whispered under his breath. They walked up to the girls. "Wow you ladies look amazing as always." Miroku stated. The other two guys were just speechless and nodded their heads to what Miroku was saying.

Just then Sesshoumaru walked in and he was not alone. The girls looked up to see Sesshoumaru's arm linked with a girl that looked to be about the same age as Kagome and the others.

"So Sesshoumaru who is this?" Ayame asked. "This…" he replied. "Is Rin." "Nice to meet you Rin. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango said in unison. "So this is Sesshy's mystery date." Sango said with a laugh.

"Oh by the way, I'm Sango, that's Kagome and that is Ayame." She said pointing to the girls in turn. "Nice to meet you." Rin said in a cheerful voice.

Rin was wearing a long elegant silver dress. It was a halter-top dress and the straps criss-crossed in the back. She had on virtually no make-up, but had a natural beauty and didn't really need any. The dress had a golden star on the top right of the dress. It was not as fancy as some others, but Rin made it look amazing.

It was now time for them to get in the limo. "Well ladies it's time to go." Miroku said as he took Sango's arm and linked it with his. He led her outside to the limo.

Kouga finally said something. "Yeah let's go Ayame." Kouga said. As he linked his arm with hers he whispered to her, "You look beautiful Ayame." Ayame looked down and blushed and muttered a "thanks."

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked out after them. Inuyasha followed the others and linked arms with Kagome and led her to the limo. The guys all matched. They were all wearing black tuxes. When they were all in the limo Ayame spoke up from her place beside Kouga.

"You guys all look good." She said. "You clean up well." Sango said with a laugh. Kagome and Ayame laughed at Sango's comment.

"So Rin how did you meet Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "Well I was actually in this movie." Rin stated. Sesshoumaru kinda watched over everything so I met him on the set." She finished. "Oh that's interesting. So Rin are you the same age as us?" "I'm seventeen." Rin replied. "Cool us too." Ayame replied with a smile.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango became fast friends with Rin during the limo ride. They finally arrived at the red carpet and it was there turn to get out. "You girls ready?" Miroku asked.

They nodded their heads as the driver came and opened the door. Instantly flashing cameras went off as they stepped out of the limo.

AN: That's only part one. Part two is coming soon I promise. I'm going out of town on Friday so I won't be able to update. I'm taking my laptop so I will hopefully be able to write if I can. I will update as soon as possible. I love you all!! Till next time…Ja ne!


	10. The Premiere Part 2 and the Aftermath

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Still own nothing… I'll be sure to let you know if I win the court case or not…

Reviews:

Lovethestory- Glad you like my story… This chappie is dedicated to you since you were the first to review for it… Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- Glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

deamonGrl- Don't worry about not reviewing for a while. My comp gets messed up too. Glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

Izzi- This chap has some fluff in it just for you. Hope you're happy. I promise more fluff later. Thanx for both reviews…lol!

Debi- Sorry about the long wait. Hope you like it. Thanx for the review!

sweetpotato1992- I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

HazelEyed Freak- Im getting my permit tomorrow finally I'm so excited… anyway I definitely agree… Viva la crazy people! I like that..lol.. Thanx for the review!

miroku-lover22- I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Rikki- Don't cry here's more…lol… Thanx for the review!

country-inugirl03- I'm glad you like my story so much. That makes me happy. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 10: The Premiere Part 2 and the Aftermath

The cameras were quite overwhelming. "Wow I have never seen so many cameras." Kagome said to Inuyasha as they stepped out of the limo and Kagome linked her arm with Inuyasha's. "You'll get used to it." Inuyasha replied as they started their walk with Miroku and Sango following closely behind.

Then came Kouga and Ayame, and last were Sesshoumaru and Rin. After about 30 seconds of walking the camera people started to try and get them to come and talk with them. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to a group of cameras.

"Hello Mr. Taisho I was just wondering if we could ask a few questions." The reporter asked kindly. Inuyasha nodded his head to say yes. The reporter looked excited and began his interrogation.

"Is this lovely lady your girlfriend?" The reporter asked with a sly grin. "No this is just a friend." Inuyasha replied calmly. The reporter ignored his answer and continued with the questions. "So where did you meet?" Inuyasha stuttered at this question, but Kagome came to his rescue.

"Our family." She replied with a smile. "Oh I see. How long have you two been dating?" "But were not…" Inuyasha tried to say but was cut off once again by the reporter. "Have you kissed yet?" The reporter asked. "I don't think…" Kagome tried to say.

"Give her a kiss for us Inuyasha." The cameramen pleaded. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and said, "Let's go." Kagome agreed and walked away with Inuyasha while the cameramen and the reporter were all sporting sad expressions.

"Mr. Kazaana come here." Said another reporter. Miroku looked over and dragged Sango over to the reporters. "Is this you girlfriend?" The reporter asked Miroku. "Yes she is." Miroku replied happily. Sango elbowed him in the stomach.

Sango was about to set the reporters straight but they soon interrupted her. "Aww how nice. Give her a kiss Miroku." Miroku leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go." He whispered to her. "Well it was nice talking to you." Miroku said as they walked away.

"Mr. Ookami over here!" A reporter yelled over to him. Kouga walked over with Ayame attached to his arm. "So Mr. Ookami who is the lady?" "This is Ayame." Kouga replied. "Is she your girlfriend?" "No she is not." Kouga replied.

On the inside he was wishing that she was, but didn't want to say anything to get her mad at him. "They asked a few more questions about the movie, but it was soon time for everyone to get inside."

"Glad that's over they ask so many questions." Kagome said with relief. They all agreed as they sat together. Halfway through the movie Inuyasha's hand found his way around Kagome's shoulders as Kagome leaned her head on his chest. Neither seemed to notice.

Miroku's hand found his way around Sango's waist. He kept his hand where it was supposed to be and no lower. Sango was also resting her head on Miroku's chest.

Kouga's hand was the same as Miroku's. Ayame however not only had her head on Kouga's chest but her feet were also resting on Sango's lap. She was quite comfortable.

As Sesshoumaru went to move his hand to Rin's waist, Rin reached up and gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled a little and went back to watching the movie. (AN: Yeah I no Sessy smiling… It's the apocalypse. Run! lol)

The all sat and watched the movie in peace. When it was finally over they all walked quickly out of there to avoid anymore run-ins with the cameras. They all piled into the limo and waited to get out of there.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango all sat on one side, while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga sat on the other. Sesshoumaru and Rin sat along a different side. Sesshoumaru's arm was around Rin's waist and Rin looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"That was a really good movie. I hate to say it but you guys actually have talent." Sango said with a laugh. "Yeah." Ayame agreed. "I never would have thought that you would have been good at anything." "Haha very funny." Kouga said sarcastically.

They continued to talk about the movie. After the long ride in the limo they finally arrived back at the mansion. By this time Rin was asleep so Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and carried her up to a free room. He laid her on the bed, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and walked back out to his room.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango walked inside with Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. They girls were about to go up to their rooms. Ayame had already started to walk away and Kagome started to follow her. Sango was about to follow as well but Miroku pulled her back and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

The three girls then went up to their rooms. The guys said goodnight as well and everyone went to their rooms.

The Next Morning:

Everyone woke up the next morning in very good moods. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango all sat with Rin and got to know her better. Pretty soon they were best friends with her. It was 10am before the guys finally got their butts out of bed and came downstairs.

15 minutes later the paper was delivered to them. Kagome got to it first. She wanted to see what kind of new lies they printed about her and her friends.

**Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Kazaana, and Kouga Ookami seem to have found girlfriends. We are not quite sure how they all met, but we can tell by the way they acted at the premiere that they all really love each other. There might even be marriage in the near future…**

The article went on but no one wanted Kagome to finish it. "This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Ayame said. The girls all seemed quite upset that they were continuously printing lies about them in the paper for everyone to read.

They were not famous before this and had never had lies like this been written about them in the paper. "Guys I'm going upstairs. Ill be back later." Ayame stated as she walked off to her room. Kouga was about to follow her when Kagome pulled him back.

"Just leave her alone for now." She said. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Sango asked. They all looked at each other since there was nothing that they wanted to do in particular. They finally decided just to hang out in the hot tub and talk for a while.

When Ayame got up to her room she got out he pen and paper and started to write.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, and Sango all sat in the hot tub for about half an hour. "So guys what's with Ayame?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks before speaking. "She has a very hard time trusting people." Kagome started.

"Her trust has been broken by a lot of people that she cared about, and people she thought cared about her." Sango continued. "Were not going to go into detail, but when Aya-chan wants to be left alone, you better leave her alone."

"Sango and I learned that the hard way when we tried to go and talk to her when she was really angry, but she ended up blowing up at us. She apologized for it later, but she is really scary when she is angry." Kagome stated half laughing.

"But anyway if you want to know the whole story you'll have to get her to tell you." Kagome finished. They all decided that it was time to get out and went upstairs to change. Kagome and Sango went and knocked on Ayame's door.

"Hey Ayame can we come in?" Sango asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah guys come in. I wanna show u something anyway." Came Ayame's reply.

Kagome and Sango walked in to find Ayame lying on her bed with papers all around her. "What did you write this time Ayame?" Kagome asked. Kagome already knew Ayame was going to write something. "Why don't you guys get your stuff and ill show you."

Kagome and Sango went back to their rooms and came back to Ayame's holding cases. Kagome and Sango opened the bags to reveal a guitar and a bass guitar. "I miss my drums. They are just to big to carry around places. They are here but still packed away." Sango stated as she pulled out her bass guitar.

Ayame handed them the sheets of paper. They looked over it. These are the lyrics. I need you guys to make up the music to it. Kagome and Sango nodded their heads. "Can you sing it for us first so we know how it goes?" Sango asked.

Ayame shook her head yes as she began to sing.

_Saturday, stepping into the club_

_The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up_

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see_

_Well, I just need a little space to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand_

_Why would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I gotta live my life (like I wanna do)_

_chorus_

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_Here we are, back up in the club_

_People taking pictures_

_Don't you think they get enough_

_I just wanna be all over the floor_

_And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)_

_I've gotta say respectfully_

_I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me_

_Cause I just want a little room to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I gotta live my life (like I wanna do)_

_chorus_

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

_I'm tired of rumors (rumors)_

_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they want of me_

_Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live_

_Take this for just what it is_

_chorus_

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

Kagome and Sango were in awe. They knew Ayame was an amazing singer, but they had no idea she could sing with so much passion.

"Ayame that was awesome." Kagome and Sango said at the same time. "So do you guys think that you could make some music for that?" Ayame asked. Kagome and Sango started playing different things on their guitars trying to find the perfect thing to fit the song.

After about an hour they still had nothing. "Well you guys just keep working on it then." Ayame said as they started to leave. "I'm gonna try and do it on my drums. I like them better then this anyway." She said indicating her bass guitar.

Ayame said goodbye to her friends as they left her room. After about an hour she decided to go back downstairs and found her friends waiting for her. "Hey Ayame." Kagome greeted. "We worked on it and finally found something good." Sango said with a smile.

"Great job guys. Well get the guys to go out somewhere then we will be able to play." Ayame said. Kagome was about to reply when the guys walked up to them. "So what are you talking about?" Miroku questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you, you hentai." Sango replied. "Ouch Sango that hurt." Miroku replied as he fell to the ground. "Oh you poor baby." Sango said laughing at Miroku who was still on the ground.

"So Ayame you feeling better now?" Kouga asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied. "Hey girls we had a good idea. Wanna go down to the beach? There is one closer to here that no one goes to." Inuyasha asked. "Sure." They replied.

"This time Sango and I better not go alone." Ayame said with a laugh. Everyone started laughing when they remembered what happened last time.

This time they decided to take the limo so they would all fit. They had Hojo drop them off at the beach and told him to come back in two hours. He nodded his head in agreement as he drove away.

"Hey Ayame do you wanna walk out to the pier with me?" Kouga asked. "Sure let's go." Ayame said with a smile. "Inuyasha wanna walk down the beach with me?" Kagome asked. "Feh." He replied as they started walking down the beach.

"Great I get left with the pervert." Sango said sarcastically. "Sango I'm hurt. Whatever gave you that impression?" Miroku asked as he sat down on the sand next to Sango. "Oh I don't know Miroku maybe the fact that you _constantly_ grope me…" She stated emphasizing the word constantly.

"I just can't help myself Sango." Miroku stated. Sango just ignored him and laid down on the sand to watch the sunset.

Ayame and Kouga:

"Wow it's really beautiful here." Ayame said with a smile as she started at the sky. "Yeah it's a great place to come and think. I come here a lot with the guys when were stressed from all the fans constantly chasing us, and when movies are stressing us out. The directors are so demanding. Sometimes we just need to get away." Kouga finished.

"The suns starting to set." Ayame said as she looked at the sky, which was now different shades of blue, pink, orange, and purple. "Wow this is just so beautiful. I wish I could just stay here." Ayame stated. "Ayame?" Kouga said.

"Yes…" Ayame said as she turned her head to look at him. She didn't get to finish what she was saying because Kouga's lips were suddenly on hers. Ayame was shocked. Instead of pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms moved to her waist.

Ayame leaned into him, while Kouga deepened the kiss. All of a sudden Ayame realized what was happening. With a sudden jerk she pulled away from Kouga and ran down the pier with amazing speed. Kouga just stood there stunned. _What just happened? _He thought as he watched Ayame sprint down the pier.

Inuyasha and Kagome:

"Isn't it beautiful here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah I guess." He replied. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking along the beach in the water. The water was just covering the tops of their feet. All of a sudden Kagome looked down and saw the most beautiful shell she had ever seen.

"Wow Inuyasha look at this." Kagome said showing the shell to Inuyasha. "I think it's still alive." Inuyasha said as he started to exam the shell. "See look there is still something inside it." He said as he showed her the shell.

During this time their faces were getting closer and closer. They both turned to look at each other and their faces continued to move closer. Their noses were now touching. Finally Inuyasha lips captured Kagome's in a long romantic kiss.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Inuyasha pulled her even closer and tightened his grip on her back. Even if she wanted to there was no way that she was going to escape his grasp.

She leaned into him as he deepened the kiss even more. They stood there making out for as long as both had enough breath. They reluctantly pulled apart since they both needed to breathe.

They looked at each other and both were blushing madly. They walked back to find the others in silence.

Sango and Miroku:

"You know if you weren't a pervert I might actually like you." Sango said aloud. She meant to say this more to herself, but it ended up coming out. Miroku looked over to her. "Sango you like me?" Miroku asked in confusion.

He always thought that since he groped her so much she wouldn't like him at all, yet now here she was saying the exact opposite of what he thought.

"I didn't say I liked you. I said I would like you more if you didn't grope me." Sango said blushing as she tried to save herself. Instead of answering Miroku leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. He pulled away quickly and Sango was still to shocked to react.

Miroku looked at her questioningly and when she finally knew what was happening she pulled Miroku back in for another kiss. This time instead of pulling away Miroku deepened the kiss. Sango accepted it and started to make out with Miroku.

When they were out of breath they pulled apart. "Wow Sango I never knew you felt that way about me." Miroku said in awe. Sango replied by smacking him upside the head. "I'm going to find Ayame." Sango said as she left the pervert sitting there.

Sango walked around trying to find Ayame. She decided to go near a large patch of trees to see if she was there. She walked over and found Ayame sitting with her back against the tree crying. Sango saw this and ran to her friend.

"Ayame what happened?" Sango asked with concern. "Oh Sango I don't know what to do." Ayame said as she continued to cry. "I am afraid of getting to close to him. He might hurt me just like the others." Ayame stated.

"Ayame you have to give him a chance." Sango said as she hugged her friend. "He kissed me Sango, and I kissed him back. I didn't even know what was happening. Then I ran away." Ayame said telling the story to Sango.

"Ayame you should go and talk to Kouga. He is going to think that you hate him now. We all know that you don't hate him. You just have to give him a chance." Sango said.

"Thanks Sango I feel a lot better now." Ayame said as she got up and started to walk with Sango back to where the limo was supposed to be picking them up. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Kouga were all waiting there.

Kouga saw Ayame and turned his head away. Inuyasha and Kagome were not looking at each other either and Sango was not very comfortable being around Miroku. This was going to be one hell of a ride home.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. School has been incredibly stressful. I had a mental breakdown at school but I'm ok now. With exams coming up I'm kinda worried but I hope everything will be ok. Oh and I don't own the song "rumors" by Lindsey Lohan. That's what the song is called that Ayame sang. Anyway I made this chapter really long. I hope you liked it, and I will hopefully be updating soon. Till next time… Ja ne!


	11. Silence and Songs

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. . . . . .

Reviews:

kittycat432- This chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first to review. Thanx for not stressing me about writing the next chapter. Exams were pretty easy though. Except math. Ugh it was horrible. So many people failed it. Anyway I'm sorry about taking so long. Thanx for the review!

Suaru- Fluff just for you. lol… Yeah I'm doing better now. Thanx!! Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

beautiful with daggers- Your like a mind reader. lol. You'll find out. And I will most likely use the song later. Thanx for the review!

hayley- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

lovethestory- Thanx for not bugging me about updating. I will update more now cause exams are over. You're welcome about dedicating the chapter to you. Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

HazelEyed Freak- I will definitely use it.. lol.. viva la crazy people! Thanx for the review!

neya- You'll find out…hehe… Thanx for the review!

Izzi- I'm glad you liked it so much…hehe… Thanx for the review!

Lalaith- Aww… That's so nice of you to say. Sry I haven't updated. Thanx for the review!

sweetpotato1992- Thanx! I'm glad you like it so much. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 11: Silence and Songs

The ride home was completely silent. No one said a word. They were all hoping that they would get home soon. Everyone was uncomfortable in the silence.

Soon they were home. They girls got out of the car and all went straight to Kagome's room, not saying a word. Inuyasha and the others went to the kitchen. When they walked in they found Sesshoumaru sitting there.

"Hey guys let's go and get Rin." Kagome said. "What are you thinking?" Ayame asked. She knew Kagome was up to something. "You'll see." Kagome said with a smile as the three of them went to Rin's room. (AN: Yes Rin is staying there right now)

"Hey guys wanna go out and get something to eat?" Miroku asked. They agreed and decided to leave a note on the kitchen table saying where they were going, so the girls would know. Kouga wrote the note, and went outside to join Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku.

Kagome knocked on Rin's door and waited. "Yes." You could hear Rin's voice from the other side of the door. "It's us. Can we come in?" Kagome asked. You could hear Rin's feet quickly shuffling to the door. "Hey guys where did you go?" Rin asked.

"We went to the beach." Ayame said quietly. Rin decided not to push the subject and ushered her friends into the room. "So Rin do you play any instruments?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Sango looked at each other with smiles. _So that's what Kagome's up to._ Ayame and Sango thought.

"Well…" Rin started. "I can play the bass guitar but that's it." "YES!" Sango yelled. Ayame and Kagome smiled, but Rin looked totally confused. "So Rin, do you wanna play with us?" Kagome asked. "You mean like a band?" Rin questioned.

The three nodded their heads. "Oh that would be fun." Rin said with a smile. "Oh and Sango. Why did you yell 'yes' when I said I played the bass guitar?" Rin asked. "I don't have to play it now and I can go back to the drums." Sango replied with a smile.

Ayame decided to explain. "Sango plays the drums. Kagome plays the electric guitar, and sings backup, and I sing lead." "Ohh…" Rin said now understanding. "And now we have you to play the bass for us." Ayame finished.

"I'm gonna go and see if the guys are still here. If they're gone we can practice." Kagome said walking out of the room. "Come on guys, let's go to my room." Sango said.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Kagome walked into Sango's room. "They're gone. They went to eat or something." Kagome said. "Awesome now we can play. Rin you can borrow my bass for now if you don't have yours." Sango said happily.

"So did you guys get the music made for the new song?" Ayame asked. "Yeah Sango and I worked on it and I think we have something pretty good." Kagome replied. "Good." Ayame replied. "Hey guys what about Rin? She doesn't know the song.

"She can listen the first time, then hopefully pick up on it." Sango said. "That ok with you Rin?" Kagome asked. "Yeah that's fine." Rin said sitting on Sango's bed.

They then preceded to play the song that Ayame had named "Rumors." When they finished Rin started clapping. "Wow guys that was really good. Did you write that song Ayame?" Rin asked. "Yeah I did." Ayame said.

"Guys you did a really good job making music for the song." Ayame said complementing Kagome and Sango. "Hey Rin I made music for bass as well, because I didn't know which one I was going to be playing, so you get off easy this time." Sango said with a laugh.

Sango spent about 15 minutes teaching Rin the part. Rin was really good at playing bass so it was not hard for her to learn at all.

"So you guys ready now?" Ayame asked. "Yep." They replied.

**Ayame:**

_Saturday, stepping into the club_

_The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up_

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

**Kagome:**

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see_

_Well, I just need a little space to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

**Ayame: **

_Why can't you just let me do _

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand_

_Why would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I gotta live my life (like I wanna do)_

**Ayame and Kagome:**

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

**Kagome:**

_Here we are, back up in the club_

_People taking pictures_

_Don't you think they get enough_

_I just wanna be all over the floor_

_And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)_

**Ayame:**

_I've gotta say respectfully_

_I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me_

_Cause I just want a little room to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

**Kagome:**

_Why can't you just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I gotta live my life (like I wanna do)_

**Ayame and Kagome:**

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

**Kagome:**

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

**Ayame:**

_I'm tired of rumors (rumors)_

_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they want of me_

_Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live_

_Take this for just what it is_

**Ayame and Kagome:**

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

**Ayame and Kagome:**

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

Take this for just what it is 

**Two Minutes Earlier:**

The guys had come back and heard music coming from upstairs. "Hey guys what's that?" Inuyasha asked. "I dunno." They replied. "Let's go check it out." Sesshoumaru said. The four of them walked upstairs. They walked to the room where the music was coming from.

"Isn't this Sango's room?" Miroku asked. "Yeah I think it is." Inuyasha replied. They all listened from their side of the door. "Is that Ayame's voice?" Kouga asked.

"Wow I think it is." Miroku replied. "She's an amazing singer." "Wait I hear Kagome's voice as well." Inuyasha said. "They are both pretty good." Sesshoumaru said.

"Should we go in or stay here?" Miroku asked. "Stay here." Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru stated. "Guys maybe we should try and get them a record deal." Kouga said. "Well talk with them later." Inuyasha stated. "Right now let's go before they find out that were here."

"That was great guys." Ayame said. "Rin you did awesome." "Thanks." Rin replied. "So you guys wanna go downstairs or something?" Rin asked. "Umm… Not really." Kagome, Ayame and Sango replied. "Why?" She asked.

"Uh… No reason." They said quickly. "Guys what happened?" Rin asked her new friends. The three finally gave in and told Rin what happened at the beach. "Wow." Rin said. "Yeah, so now we don't really want to face them." Kagome said. "Especially after I ran away." Ayame said looking down.

"So what do you wanna do now then?" Rin asked. "Let's watch a movie." Kagome suggested. They all agreed and sat down to watch a movie. "So what do you wanna watch?" Sango asked. "Dunno." They replied. "Just grab a random movie." Ayame said.

Sango grabbed one of her DVD's. "Lion King." Sango said with a smile. "I love Disney movies." Ayame said with a smile. They all sat down and began to watch 'The Lion King.'

**With the Guys:**

The guys were sitting around the couch and discussing what they had just seen. "So what should we do about this?" Miroku asked. "They have some real talent."

"I think it's their decision." Kouga stated. "Didn't you guys listen to the lyrics. It seems like they don't enjoy people writing lies about them in the paper, and receiving all that attention."

"Well they are going to have to get used to that." Sesshoumaru said. "None of us liked it at first, but we got used to it." "So you think we should get them a record deal Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked. "You guys heard what I did." Was all Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, but then were gonna have to tell them, and then they will know that we eavesdropped on them." Kouga said. "They already don't want to talk to us."

"I have an idea." Miroku said as he started to whisper his idea to them. "I hate to say it, but that's a pretty good idea." Inuyasha said. "Then they won't know that we eavesdropped on them." Kouga said.

"We'll do it in a couple of days." Miroku said. They all agreed, and started to watch TV. It soon got late, and they decided to get some sleep. The girls finished their movie and went to bed as well.

**A Couple Days Later:**

Every time the guys left the house the girls decided to practice. Ayame had written a few more songs and they practiced those.

They all started speaking to each other again, but did not bring up what happened at the beach. It was later in the day and everyone was bored.

"Hey girls wanna go to a club?" Miroku asked. "Sure. Nothing better to do." They replied. "Cool let's go then." Kouga stated.

They took two cars. They guys had recently bought a new car. It was a bright blue Lamborghini. The girls instantly ran to it. Ayame once again was the driver. "No getting lost this time Ayame." Sango said with a laugh. "Let the guys lead. "You guys are no fun." Ayame said pouting.

They guys decided to take the Lexus SUV. "Just follow us." Kouga yelled out the window. Inuyasha was driving. Miroku was in the passenger seat, and Sesshoumaru and Kouga were in the back.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the club. The guys all wore hats and glasses so people wouldn't recognize them. They all walked in and went to sit at a table.

"I'll be right back." Miroku said as he got up and walked away. "He probably saw a hott girl." Sango said with a sigh. "I'm going to dance. Sango, Kagome, Rin you guys coming?" Ayame asked. Sango and Kagome nodded, but Rin shook her head.

"Not in the mood." She replied. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame shrugged and went out to the middle of the dance floor.

Ten minutes later someone walked to the middle of the stage with a microphone. "Hey everyone I know you're all having fun, but its time for the singing competition to begin." Some guy announced.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango went back to their table. "This should be interesting to watch." Kagome said as she sat down.

A couple people/groups went but they were nothing special. "Next up we have Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin." The announcer stated. The four girls looked at each other with confused looks. "Uh guys. What going on?" Rin asked. "We never signed up for this."

"Come on ladies." The announcer said. They looked at each other again but started to walk to the stage. Luckily they had instruments on the stage that they could use. The girls got on the stage and started talking to one another.

"So what should we play?" Kagome asked. "Let's do the newest one I wrote." Ayame stated. "Which one is that?" Rin asked. "Wrong." Ayame said. "Ok." They all agreed and took their positions. Sango, Kagome, and Rin began to play while Ayame stood still.

**Ayame:**

_If you assume I'm weak,_

_Assume I'm frail,_

_But, your presumptions won't prevail._

_I'm made of more,_

_Than what you see._

**Kagome:**

_You tell me to twist, _

_Tell me to bend._

_But I won't break just to fit in._

_Just shut your mouth,_

_And listen up._

**Ayame:**

_I was so naive,_

_To let you have control of me._

_But now that I believe in me,_

_I know...._

**Both:**

_You're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_You're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_Yeah._

**Ayame:**

_I'm on the outside,_

_Looking in,_

_No longer do I pretend,_

_To be something,_

_That I'm not._

**Ayame:**

_I don't run,_

_And I don't hide,_

_Behind a comforting disguise._

_What you see,_

_Is what you get._

**Kagome:**

_I was so naive,_

_To let you have control of me._

_But now that I believe in me,_

_I know...._

**Both:**

_You're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_Cause you're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_Yeah._

**Ayame:**

_I wouldn't change a thing._

_Cause life is how you grow._

_You live, you learn._

_And then you know._

**Both:**

_That you're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_Cause you're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_Cause you're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_Cause you're wrong,_

_And I'm strong._

_Unafraid I'm moving on._

_Cause I'm free,_

_To be me._

_Nobody tells me who to be._

_Yeah._

When they finished singing everyone was silent. Then the club erupted in applause. The four of them went to the middle of the stage, and bowed. Everyone who was sitting was now standing and clapping for them.

They girls quickly went off stage and back to their seats. The guys were still in awe. "That was amazing." Miroku said. The others quickly agreed. "Thanks." The girls said as they sat down.

For the rest of the night they had people constantly walking up to them and telling them how wonderful they did. Guys were coming over and asking them to dance. They normally agreed. Every time one of them would go and dance with a guy, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru would look pissed.

It was soon time to leave since it was getting pretty late. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin went to their car and took off. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga did the same.

**Girls:**

"That was really fun." Sango said with a smile. "Yeah." Ayame agreed. "I can't believe how many guys asked us to dance after that." Kagome stated. "Wonder how we got signed up in the first place." Rin said. They decided to forget about it. Ayame reached over to turn the radio on, and they all started to sing.

**Guys:**

"Mission accomplished." Miroku said with a satisfied smile. "They were awesome." Kouga said. "Yeah so what are we gonna do now?" Inuyasha asked. "Simple. Send the record companies this tape." Sesshoumaru stated as he held up a tape.

AN: OMG!! I AM SO SRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I had exams and everything. It's all over now and I have a two-week break. I am going to Orlando tomorrow, but im coming back the day before Christmas. That will give me about a week to get another chapter out. I promise I will write another one before I go back to school in January.

Oh and I don't own Lindsey Lohan's song "Rumors" or Kimberly Locke's song "Wrong" so don't sue me. Thanks for being patient and everything. You guys are awesome. I love you all. Till next time… Ja ne!


	12. The Deal

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I own nothing…Absolutely nothing…

Reviews:

Bubba- I'm glad you liked it. This chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first to review. Thanx for the review!

Izzi- I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

lovethestory- I'm glad you liked it. I hope I did well on exams too. What a stressful week. Anyway thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- Thanx for not rushing me. Exams were stressful, but for the most part easy. I'm just glad it's over with. Thanx for the review!

sweetpotato1992- I love to sing too…hehe… Every time I hear music I have to sing. It's like a disease or something…lol… I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

kittycat432- It's ok my sisters computer is really messed up too. I know what you're going through with your computer. Aww… Tell you're dad thanx for me. I just figure that if you guys review I should respond… I don't know where I got the idea to dedicate chapters… I just felt like it cause you guys are always so nice in your review… Anyway thanx for the review!

Suaru- It's ok my computer is stupid a lot too. Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Kikyoisabithch- Yeah I know Izzi. She's cool. She has reviewed for almost all of my chapters I think…lol…Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

deamonGrl- Plotting is so much fun…lol… You'll have to read and find out what's gonna happen. Thanx for the review!

Kura-Chan15- Thanx for telling me that. I didn't even realize I was doing it… Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Chapter 12: The Deal

The guys had recently sent the tape in to the recording companies and were waiting for them to reply. The girls continued to practice, but now they could do it with the guys there, since they had already heard them play.

Ayame had recently written another new song, and they were in the middle of practicing it. "So what's this one called again Ayame?" Rin questioned. "Since U Been Gone." Ayame replied. "Ayame your not gonna be able to forget him, if you keep writing songs about him." Kagome stated. "Yeah I know, but I think it helps." Ayame replied.

"So you guys ready?" Sango asked sitting at her drums. "You know it." Ayame, Rin, and Kagome replied.

Sango started off with her drums, Rin and Kagome followed with the electric guitar and the bass. Then Ayame began to sing.

**Ayame:**

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

**Both:**

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

**Kagome:**

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

**Both:**

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

**Ayame:**

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again _

**Both:**

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know, that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

(AN: Everything that was in parenthesis was where the rest of the band echoed.)

"That was good guys." Kagome stated. "Let's take a break now and see what the guys are up to." Sango suggested. "Oh we all know you just wanna see Miroku." Ayame stated. "Ayame. . ." Sango started. "Yes?" Ayame replied sweetly. "Run." Sango stated as she took off running after Ayame.

Ayame ran as fast as she could. She decided to run downstairs to the guys.

With the Guys:

"Hey guys guess what?" Kouga asked. "What?' They replied obviously not interested. "They're in." He replied. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped off of the couch. "Yes I knew they could do it." Miroku stated happily. "That's good." Came Inuyasha's reply.

They soon heard screams of "CRAP SHES GONNA KILL ME!!" "Ayame?" Kouga questioned as she came running into the room. Ayame ran behind the guys and stood behind Kouga. "I'm not here." She whispered

"WHERE IS SHE?!?" Asked an obviously pissed Sango. "Haven't seen her." Kouga replied while Inuyasha and Miroku agreed. "When I find her she is so dead." Sango said storming off to another room.

"I'm saved." Ayame said falling onto the couch. "Now what did you do to make her so angry." Miroku questioned. "Uh…" Ayame started. She didn't want to say anything cause Miroku was there. That would make Sango want to kill her even more.

"Nothing…" Ayame stated. "Sure…" Inuyasha said. They decided to drop it since Ayame was not going to talk. A minute later Kagome walked down. "Hey Kagome what did Ayame do to Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome replied as she sat down on the couch with Ayame. "Well we have something to tell you, but we need you all to be here." Kouga said. "Rin is going to be right down, and Sango is somewhere around here." Kagome said.

A minute later Rin came walking down the stairs. "So Sango hasn't found you yet huh Ayame?" Rin questioned. "Nope." Ayame stated with a smirk. A couple seconds later Sango walked into the room. "THERE YOU ARE!" She screamed.

Sango was about to jump on Ayame, but suddenly felt someone's arms around her waist. "Sango don't kill her yet, we have something to tell you guys." Miroku said holding on to Sango by the waist. "No Miroku let me go I have to hurt her!" Sango yelled.

Sango struggled in Miroku's arms, but he didn't let go. Soon enough she gave up. Miroku however did not release his hold on her.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Questioned Ayame. "Well when you guys were singing at the club Sesshoumaru videotaped it." Inuyasha started. The girl's mouths fell open. Just then Sesshoumaru walked into the room and continued what Inuyasha was saying.

"Well we took the tape and sent it to a recording company." Sesshoumaru stated. If it was even possible the girl's looked even more shocked. "We got their reply today and they want you girls to come in for an interview." Kouga finished.

It was dead silent then, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" Ayame screamed. "You've got to be kidding." Sango said. "No were not you're supposed to go in today, so I suggest you go and change." Miroku said as he finally let go of Sango's waist.

The girls ran upstairs to change. Each of them were very excited. Fifteen minutes later they came back down.

Ayame was wearing a red halter-top and a black mini skirt. She had on black eyeliner and some lip gloss, and was wearing red high heels. Her hair was left down.

Kagome was wearing a pink tube top and low hip hugger jeans. She had on the same amount of make-up as Ayame, but she wore pink heels instead. Her hair was also left down.

Sango was wearing a purple tank top and a white mini skirt. She had on just eyeliner, and she wore black heels. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Rin was the last to come down and she wore a green tank top and low hip hugger jeans. She had on no make-up and wore green heels. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail like Sango's.

"So is this better?" Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs. The guys just stared. "I'll take that as a yes." Ayame laughed walking next to Kagome. Rin and Sango were right behind them.

The girls were at the door while the guys just continued to stare. "Guys snap out of it, it's time to go." Rin yelled back at them. They finally came back to reality and followed the girls out to the limo.

Half an hour later:

They had finally arrived at the recording studio and started to make their way inside. "Ooh I'm nervous." Ayame said looping arms with Kagome. "I think we all are." Rin said walking along.

They finally came to the door and knocked. "Come in." Came a voice from the other side. Sango opened the door and was followed by Ayame, Kagome, and Rin. "Hey aren't you guys coming?" Rin asked. "Nope we gotta stay out here." Sesshoumaru replied. "You'll do fine."

"Welcome ladies, my name is John and I will be the director of you're album." John stated. "Wait I thought this was just an interview." Ayame said. "Well it was going to be, but we decided we want you to make an album." John stated calmly.

"Now do you have some songs you have been working on?" John questioned. "Yeah we have about five or six." Sango answered. "Great. I don't need to hear them now, but continue to work on them. All were going to do today is come up with a name for you're band and go over song titles." John stated.

"So what would you like the band to be called?" "Well I was thinking about Demonic Angel." Ayame said. "Yeah Ayame that's awesome." Kagome stated. "So what do you guys think?" Ayame asked. "That's good." Sango and Rin stated.

"Cool so we have a band name. Now you want to know the name of our songs?" Sango questioned. "Yeah, just so I can start to make a list." John stated.

"Ok well Ayame I think that's your job." Kagome said. "Ok, well we have Rumors, Wrong, Since U Been Gone, Cardboard Castles, and Breathe." Ayame finished listing them off on her fingers as she went.

"Ok well that's a start." I want you girls to have about thirteen or fourteen songs by the time we meet again." John said. "And when is that?" Rin questioned. "In a week." He replied calmly. "ARE YOU SERIOUS WE ONLY HAVE A WEEK!?!" Ayame yelled.

"Yes and I hope you will meet that deadline." He said. "Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work." He said as he ushered them out the door.

They walked out with their mouths open. "Guys how am I supposed to write nine more songs by next week?" Ayame asked. "I dunno we'll work on it." Rin stated. They walked to the waiting room and found the guys sitting there.

"So how did it go?" Inuyasha questioned. "Ayame has to write nine songs in one week." Kagome said as she continued to walk. "Wow are you serious?" Kouga questioned. "Yeah." Ayame said. "Wow that's a lot." Miroku said.

"No kidding." Sango said. "Let's just go." Kagome stated. They all climbed into the limo and made their way home.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kouga questioned. "Well I should probably write something, seeing as we only have a week." Ayame said lowering her head. "I can't believe he's only giving me a week." "Hey it's ok you'll have enough time." Kouga said trying to comfort her.

"Why don't you guys watch a movie or something. I'm gonna go try and write something." Ayame said walking up the stairs. "So you guys wanna watch a movie then?" Kagome asked. "Sure." They replied as they all went to the couch to watch a movie.

With Ayame:

_I wonder what I should write. Hmm… I guess I'll just have to think about it._ She thought as she laid down on her stomach on her bed.

With the Others:

It was about half way through the movie when Kouga decided to go check on Ayame. "Where you going?" Inuyasha questioned from his spot next to Kagome. "To check on Ayame." He replied as he went up the stairs.

As Kouga started nearing her door he heard singing.

Now I let you out of my life I'm so much better 

_You thought that I'd be weak without you but I'm stronger_

_You thought that I'd be broke without you but I'm richer _

_You thought that I'd be sad without you I laugh harder _

_You thought I wouldn't grow without you now I'm wiser _

_Thought that I'd be helpless without you but I'm smarter _

_You thought that I'd be stressed without you but I'm chillin' _

_You thought I wouldn't sell without you sold 9 million _

_I'm a survivor _

_I'm not gon give up _

_I'm not gon stop _

_I'm gon work harder _

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it _

_I will survive_

_Keep on survivin' _

By this time Ayame had stopped singing. "Don't stop." Kouga said as he walked in. Ayame blushed when she saw him. "I thought you were watching a movie." Ayame stated still looking down. "You have an amazing voice you know." Kouga stated.

"I'm not that great." Ayame said. "Yeah you are. Trust me." Kouga stated. "Is that a new song?" Kouga questioned. "Part of one." Ayame replied. "It's good. I like it." He stated.

"Kouga I don't know if I can do this. Write so many songs in just a week. That's at least one or more a day." Ayame said finally looking up. "I have faith in you." Kouga said as he started to get closer. "I know but the girls are counting on me to get this done." Ayame said.

Kouga didn't say anything, but he reached in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I know you can do it." He said as he pulled away and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Kouga?" Ayame called. "Yeah?" He asked as he turned around. "Thanks." Ayame replied as she watched him walk out the door.

_I have the perfect idea for a new song._ Ayame thought as she began to write.

Back with the others:

"So how is she?" Sango asked from the couch. "Fine." Kouga said as he walked over to the couch and watched the end of the movie with the others.

Soon the movie was over. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" Sango questioned. "How about we play football?" Rin suggested. "Sure sounds fun." The guys stated. "Hey one of you go and get Ayame." Miroku said.

"I will." Sango said as she ran upstairs to get Ayame. "Hey Ayame were gonna play football, do you wanna come and play?" Sango asked from outside the room. "Yeah sure." Ayame said as she walked out. "Let's go." Ayame said with a smile.

Five minutes later everyone was outside and getting on teams. "So should we play guys verse girls?" Sango asked. "Fine with us." Inuyasha replied. "Just don't get too mad when we beat your asses."

"You wish." Sango said with a smirk. Now they had all formed a little circle and were discussing what to do. "So you think we can beat them?" Rin questioned. "Hopefully." Ayame replied. "So you guys know how to play?" Kagome asked.

They all shook their heads yes. "Ok good well we'll wing it then. I don't know any special plans or anything." Sango said. "Fine with me." Ayame replied.

Soon the game was underway. The girls kept passing between each other. Luckily they could all catch. They guys started getting frustrated. "You have to do more than throw it between yourselves you know." Inuyasha stated.

"We know." Kagome replied as she threw the ball to Sango. Sango ran across the end zone and threw the ball done. "TOUCHDOWN!" She yelled. "Yeah great job Sango!" Ayame yelled to her friend. They continued the game for a while until the score was 21 to 21.

It was the girl's ball and Sango was the quarterback. She got the ball and threw it up to Ayame. Ayame caught it and started to run to the end zone. She tripped however and fell on top of Kouga. The ball flew out of her hands, but Rin was there to catch it and win the game for them.

"YEAH!!!" All the girls cheered as the jumped around. Ayame was about to get off of Kouga, but he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Kouga let me go." Ayame whined. "Nope." Kouga stated obviously content with himself.

"Hey guys I need some help here." Ayame yelled to her friends. "Doesn't look like you need help." Sango said as they walked over. "He won't let me go and now he's pretending like he's asleep." Ayame complained.

"Can't help you there Ayame." Kagome laughed as she started to walk away. "You guys are so mean!" Ayame yelled to her friends. "We know!" Rin yelled back as they all started to laugh. "The other guys walked in with them as well.

"Kouga you idiot let me go." Ayame stated. He just shook his head. "Your impossible you know that." She complained. This time he shook his head yes.

Ayame grabbed onto his arm and released herself from his hold, and jumped up quickly so he wouldn't get her again. "Ha I'm free." Ayame said laughing as she made her way inside. _Damn._ Thought Kouga.

"Thanks for the help guys." Ayame said as she walked in. "No problem." Kagome said from the couch. "So you two have fun?" Sango asked.

"Sango…" Ayame started. "Yes?" She replied sweetly. "Run!" Ayame said as she started to chase Sango. "Not again." Rin said as her and Kagome shook their heads at their friend's actions.

AN: Chapter 12 done…YEAH! Anyway I go back to school tomorrow so most likely I will only be able to update on weekends. Sorry about that. Anyway I made this chapter pretty long. I hope you like it. I don't own Kelly Clarkson's song 'Since U Been Gone' or Destiny's Child song 'Survivor.' Oh and I know I use a lot of songs, but the lyrics are important in what I'm trying to say… Anyway I'll update when I can. Till next time…Ja ne!


	13. The Park and Some Pranks

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: This is really getting old… Oh yes from the time I wrote the last chapter I have somehow managed to own Inuyasha…Riiight… Me no own nothing…

Reviews:

Suaru- This chapter is dedicated to you… Yeah I had fun writing it…hehe… Yes school is a pain, especially writing three page essays in one night, 30 math problems, 15 questions in bio and two pages in Spanish… Yes I did that all before I posted this…Thanx for the review!

Jessie- I'm glad you liked it…Thanx for the review!

country-inugirl03- Glad you're still loving it… Thanx for the review!

Yusuke brat- I'm glad I have all your favorites… there mine too..hehe.. Glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

Rena- I'll reveal Ayame's secret soon… You'll have to wait.. lol.. Thanx for the review!

sesshoumaruismine- I have a best friend who is absolutely obsessed with Sesshoumaru… I think it might be unhealthy…lol… Anyway I'm glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

sesshy-can-die- Awww! You're so nice. Thanks for the compliment.. My friend would hate your username… She loves Sesshoumaru. It's kinda scary, but anyway, I'm glad you like it, and I like your idea for a story. It sounds good. Tell me if you write it, because I wanna read it. Thanx for the review!

inuandkag4ever- One of my friends got hit with a rubber duck the other day…lol… I'm glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

MK- Nope I'm not the same person… Anyway I'm glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

Sessluva- Yeah I'm sure their lives are very hectic… I'm glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

rose angel- Glad you liked it… Thanx for the review!

dreamz-of-hope- Hey I checked out your story and I really like it… It should be really good. I'm glad you like mine.. Thanx for the review!

starlight69804- I agree, I think they look cute together too. I updated as quickly as I could with school and all… Glad you liked it… Thanx for the review!

sweetpotato1992- Yeah I think a lot of people have the singing disease…lol…I'm glad you like it so much. Thanx for the review!

Breath-of-Ice- I'm glad you liked it… Thanx for the review!

inuyashafan7435- Your so nice… I'm glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

angel-from-hell321- I'm glad you liked it… Thanx for the review!

gothic inuyasha- lol… I'm glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

Akileh- Yes Ayame is a klutz… I incorporated what I act like into her character… I also did that with the other girls. I compare them to my friends… So that is pretty much what me and my friends act like. That sux that your friend ditched you… That used to happen to me a lot… My friends would ditch me. Oh so how did your friends act around the 'new you?' I tried to change myself to fit it one time… Didn't work at all. Now I hate all of them and I have true friends. Yeah I like Lindsey and Kim both. I like all the American Idols as well. I hate roller coasters, scary movies, and I'm good at sports too. Were a lot alike..lol…Well thanx for all the reviews… I hope I answered all of your questions… Thanx for the review! 

shangxiang10- Glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

Inu- I agree a woman's football league would be very interesting… I was playing football with a friend who had played for five years… I threw the ball to him and it went pretty far. Not only that, but it was a perfect spiral as well…lol… Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- Glad you liked it… Thanx for the review!

One&OnlyKagome- You're so nice… I'm glad you like it so much. Thanx for the review!

Drake Clawfang- Yes Naraku and Kikyou will be in this fic. I couldn't leave them out… No matter how much I hate them… Thanx for the review!

Toya's Gurl- You're so nice… I'm glad you like it so much… Thanx for the review!

Neya- I promise I will update whenever I get a chance to. Yes everyone is getting closer. Thanx for the review!

Izzi- Hey I'm glad you liked it… Thanx for the review!

Rikki- I love hearing what you each have to say… I don't get tired of reviews at all… I'm glad you like my story… Thanx for the review!

kittycat432- Oh I won't make you guys wait three weeks… That's too long… The most it will be is a week. Unless I have a volleyball tournament to go to, and I will let you know if that happens. Thanx for the review!

AN: Oh my god that was a lot of review!! You guys are awesome… I love you all… Anyway here's your chapter… ENJOY!

Chapter 13: The Park and Some Pranks

After running around for a while and getting tired Ayame and Sango had finally given up. "So what now?" Questioned a breathless Ayame. "Well we could go and hang out at the park if you wanted." Miroku said. "So we can actually go there?" Sango asked. "Yeah. People don't normally go there, and if they do it's normally old women who don't care." Inuyasha stated.

"Cool let's go then." Rin said standing up. "They piled into random cars and made their way to the park. Once they were there they got out and went to sit on some benches. "Oh look they have a playground." Sango said excited.

"Hey Sango let's go." Ayame said pulling her friend along. They ran over to the playground and started to swing on the swings. "They are so weird." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Come on guys this is fun!" Ayame and Sango yelled to their friends. "The guys went over, followed by Kagome and Rin." When they got to where Ayame and Sango were, Ayame and Sango jumped off their swings.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Sango said. "Let's play tag." "Sure why not." Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha said. "Sounds like fun." Kagome and Rin stated. "NOT IT!" All four girls yelled as the started to run. Sesshoumaru however didn't want to play and sat on the swing.

Miroku ended up being it. "Sango I'm coming for you!" He said as he started to run after Sango. "Hey no fair you can't just chase me." Sango complained as she ran. "Yeah Miroku you have to chase everyone." Inuyasha explained.

"You guys ruin the fun." Miroku said as he gave up chasing Sango and went after everyone else. Miroku finally caught Kagome. Soon everyone had been 'it' but Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame. Even Sesshoumaru, who had finally been coaxed to play by Rin, had been it.

Sesshoumaru was currently 'it.' "You can't catch me Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha taunted as he ran. "Wanna bet." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. In a minute Inuyasha was caught. "How the hell did you do that?!?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You'll never know." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk and ran away. "Hmm… Now who to get next." Inuyasha plotted out loud.

Kouga and Ayame split up, each running a different direction. Inuyasha decided to chase Kouga. After a couple minutes Kouga was caught. "Ha I win." Ayame said running up to her friends.

Everyone eyed each other, and in a second they all jumped on Ayame. She fell to the ground with everyone on top of her. "UGH GUYS!!!! FIRST KOUGA NOW YOU!! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!" Ayame yelled.

Everyone finally got off. "What the hell was that for?!?" Ayame questioned angrily. "It's cause we love you so much." Sango said putting her arm around Ayame. "Sure Sango… Sure." Ayame said. "Hey guys it's getting dark." Rin stated.

"Oh can we watch the sunset before we go?" Kagome pleaded. "Yeah sure." Inuyasha replied. Everyone walked to the top of the hill and sat down.

They were sitting there for about two minutes when Inuyasha suddenly stood up. "Hey Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome questioned. "Somewhere." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away. "I'm gonna follow him." Kagome said as she got up.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up." Kagome yelled to him. Inuyasha turned around and looked to Kagome. "Where are you going?" Kagome questioned as she walked along side him. "Just around." He replied.

They finally made their way to another spot and sat down there. "You know Inuyasha if something is bothering you, you can tell me." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't reply. He turned his head to face Kagome and suddenly his lips were upon hers.

Kagome was shocked that he had kissed her and quickly pulled away. She looked at him questioningly. "Kagome my problem is, I like you. You're one of the nicest people I have ever met. You and your friends don't care about us being famous. You like us for who we are." Inuyasha confessed.

"Inuyasha I…" Kagome tried to say. "Let me finish. I know that when you guys first came here, you hated our guts. But since we have gotten to know each other, I really like you." Inuyasha finished. "May I speak now?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Inuyasha I like you too." Kagome said looking down and blushing. Inuyasha was shocked. He had no idea that she felt the same way.

"You do?" He questioned. Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha said no more and pressed his lips upon hers once again. This time Kagome responded. They kissed for as long as either of them had enough breath.

With the others:

When Kagome and Inuyasha left, Ayame and Sango came up with the idea to spy. The guys were reluctant at first, because they didn't want Inuyasha to kill them, but the girls got them to say yes. They were currently watching Inuyasha and Kagome kiss.

"Hey Sango… Where's my 20 bucks?" Ayame said with a smirk. The two of them had made a little bet, and it was obvious that Ayame had won. "Ok you did your little bet, now let's get back before they notice us." Rin said in a hushed voice.

"Ruin all the fun then." Miroku said pouting. "Let's go monk." Sango whispered pulling him along.

Kagome and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally broke the kiss. Kagome looked down and blushed. "Kagome…" Inuyasha started. "Yeah?" Kagome asked. "Will you… be my girlfriend? For real not for any publicity or anything like that." Inuyasha said.

_Oh please say yes, oh please say yes…_ He thought. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "You thought I would say no?" Kagome questioned with a smirk. "I'll take that as a yes." Inuyasha said smirking as well. "We should probably head back. They might think that we died or something." Kagome said with a laugh.

Inuyasha agreed and followed her back to the others. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to everyone and saw that they were still sitting there. "Ready to go now?" Kagome questioned. They all shook their heads. "Let's go then." Kagome said walking away happily.

"We'll get it out of her later." Sango whispered to Ayame. Ayame grinned in reply. They all made their way back to the cars and started home.

When they got home they all went to their rooms. Well except for Inuyasha. "Kagome had just changed into her pajamas and was about to get into bed when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Kagome said quietly.

"Oh hey." Kagome said with a smile. "I wanted a goodnight kiss." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Yeah and what if I refuse." Kagome replied smirking like Inuyasha while sitting on her bed. Inuyasha pushed her back on the bed and kissed her on the lips.

"Then I'll do that." Inuyasha said when he pulled away. "You're so mean." Kagome said getting in bed. "Inuyasha your room is down the hall." Kagome said pointing to the door. "Yeah yeah I know." Inuyasha said making his way out.

"Night." Kagome called to him. "Night." He called back.

The Next Morning:

Everyone woke up and made their way downstairs. They met up in the kitchen. "So what today?" Kagome asked in a happy mood. "I have a perfect idea. Hey Inuyasha, Kouga come here." Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Kouga walked over to Miroku and listened to his plan. When Miroku was finished, Inuyasha and Kouga smirked.

"Great idea Miroku." Kouga complemented. "Inuyasha go and find Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha looked unhappy about this but did as he was told.

"Follow us girls." Miroku said as he started to lead the girls through many hallways of the mansion that they had not yet seen.

Finally they came to a big door. "Ready?" Kouga asked. The girls shook their heads yes. Kouga and Miroku opened the door to reveal a very large bowling alley. "AWESOME!" The girls screamed in unison.

"We decided that you might want to play." Miroku said happily. "Were going to make three teams… So one team will only have two people on it." Kouga explained.

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome instantly jumped together. "Were a team!" They yelled. "Ok we'll be with Inuyasha." Miroku said. "That leaves Rin with Sesshoumaru. Is that ok Rin?" Kagome asked. "Yeah that's fine." Rin said. Secretly very happy to be with Sesshoumaru.

A few minutes later Inuyasha walked in with Sesshoumaru. The girls had already set their names into the computer things. Rin had also set the names, however instead of Sesshoumaru she put Fluffy.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and gave her a questioning look. "Your new nick name. Sesshoumaru is such a long name." Rin explained.

"Ready?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded and the games began. They were all pretty much evenly matched. Sesshoumaru got to go twice for Rin and him, because it was just the two of them.

Ten minutes later the scores were evenly tied. It was Kagome's turn to go and she walked up to throw the ball. Somehow she tripped and the ball flew over to Inuyasha's lane and she managed to get a strike. "YEAH KAGOME!!" Ayame and Sango yelled as they ran to their friend.

The three started laughing. "How the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha questioned. "Skill." Kagome said laughing. Later Ayame was walking up to throw her ball, but somehow she managed to trip as well. However she did not let go of the ball and ended up sliding halfway down the lane.

"AYAME ARE YOU OK?!?" Kouga yelled. Ayame however could not respond, because she was laughing too much. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She slowly made her way closer to the pins. When she got there she pushed them all over.

"STRIKE!" She yelled smiling as she made her way back. "Great one Ayame." Kagome said giving her a high-five. "Sango just smiled as she went up and put the ball on the ground. Sango then proceeded to kick the ball.

The ball slowly made it's way down the lane, and as it was almost there Ayame came up and threw a ball very quickly, so the two balls hit the pins at the same time. "STRIKE!" Ayame and Sango yelled smiling.

The game was soon over. Even with all their cheating Sango, Kagome, and Ayame had not managed to win. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga came in second. Rin and Sesshoumaru ended up winning, and that left Sango, Ayame, and Kagome in last place.

"We are awesome." Sango said as they walked out. "But you lost." Inuyasha stated. "So?" Ayame said. "We had way too much fun." "Yeah." Kagome agreed.

Everyone walked back to the living room. "Oh Ayame how many songs have you written?" Rin asked. "About four I think." Ayame replied. "Ok so you only need five more, and you have five more days. That's only one a day." Sango said.

"I had a lot of inspiration." Ayame said smiling. "Can we hear them yet?" Kagome asked. "Nope." Ayame said with a mischievous grin. "You'll just have to wait." She said sitting down on the couch. They started to watch TV.

Inuyasha went to sit down next to Kagome. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Everyone noticed but decided not to say anything, because they wanted to live another day.

Since it was starting to get late they decided to go for a swim. They all changed into their suits and went to the pool. All the girls went to the hot tub, while the guys jumped into the pool. Unknown to the girls the guys started plotting.

The guys whispered to each other for about five minutes when they decided to put their plan into action. The girls were still relaxing in the hot tub, totally unaware of what was about to happen. Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome, Kouga behind Ayame, Sesshoumaru behind Rin, and Miroku behind Sango.

They very quietly reached their hands into the water to pick the girls up bridal style. "On three." Inuyasha mouthed. "One, two three." The guys all quickly reached in a grabbed the girls and picked them up bridal style.

"WTF!" They all screamed as they were suddenly being thrown into the pool. "AHHH!!!!" All of them screamed. As they hit the water and came back up for air screams of, "OMG SO COLD!!" and "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Could be heard.

All of the guys were laughing. Even Sesshoumaru. Ok well he was more like smirking, but still. "YOU GUYS WILL DIE!" Ayame and Sango screamed. "THIS WATER IS FREEZING!" Kagome yelled. "I HATE YOU ALL!" Yelled Rin.

"Oh shit guys… RUN!" Inuyasha screamed as they ran to the mansion. "GET BACK HERE!" The girls yelled as they chased after them. Suddenly Ayame stopped.

"What is it Ayame?" Sango questioned stopping as well. Rin and Kagome stopped too. "I have an idea." Ayame said with a mischievous smirk as she signaled for the girls to form a huddle.

"Great idea Ayame." Rin complemented, when Ayame had finished explaining the plan. "Thanks!" Ayame said bowing a little. "Ok ready?" Kagome asked. The girls nodded.

The girls had stopped chasing the guys, so they decided that it was ok for them to sit in the living room. "That was so funny. Did you see the look on their faces?" Kouga recalled laughing. "Yeah that was awesome." Inuyasha said laughing as well. Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"Hey guys." Kagome said walking in smiling. The guys looked horrified. "Why so scared?" Ayame questioned cocking her head to the side a little.

"Don't worry we don't bite." Sango said laughing. "Chill out were over it. It was pretty funny." Rin said fake laughing.

"Oh ok then." The gullible Miroku said. The girls sat with the guys for a while, but it was soon time for bed. "Night!" Everyone yelled to each other as they went to their rooms.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all lay in bed for about half an hour to make sure they knew the guys were asleep. The plan was to meet as the kitchen.

The all walked as quietly as they could. Ayame was walking but not looking and suddenly ran into someone. She almost screamed but then noticed it was Rin. "Oh hey. The others here yet?" Ayame questioned.

"I don't know I just got here." Rin replied. They went into the kitchen and found Kagome and Sango already there. "Ok let's get to work." Ayame said.

The girls went through the cupboards to find the supplies they needed. They all collected what they could hold and started to make their way upstairs.

"Ok guys be very quiet. As soon as you're done come back here and put everything back like it was. Then quickly get to bed before anyone will know that we were up." Rin said. "Right." They all replied as they went separate directions.

Kagome went to Inuyasha's room, Sango went to Miroku's, Ayame went to Kouga's and Rin went to Sesshoumaru's.

_This is going to be great!_ They all thought as they began their work.

The Next Morning:

Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kagome all woke up to the satisfying sound of the guys yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!"

* * *

AN: That's the end of the chapter… Sry if it's shorter than usual… I got so many reviews that I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer… Anyway I hope you like it and review! Till next time… Ja ne! 


	14. The Reason You Shouldn't Steal Cars

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Trust me I will call you once I own anything…

Suaru- Looks like this chapter is once again dedicated to you. Thanx for always reviewing my chapters! You're awesome! Glad you liked the fluff. Thanx for the review!

kittycat432- Yeah I normally try to update quick, because I know that when I am reading a story I hate to wait. As for my other stories I didn't think they were very good so I deleted them. I wanted to put all of my attention onto this story anyway. Thanx for the review!

Drake Clawfang- You'll see… hehe… Thanx for the review!

CATALINA- I love writing cliffy's.. hehe.. anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Inu- I have never actually done that to my friends. I have had it done to me, but it was makeup..lol… Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

sesshy-can-die- lol… I know what you mean. I have a friend and we are the same way. I love her anyway though. Anyway what idea are you talking about? Something for a story?? Oh and just to let you know I wouldn't steal someone else's idea I promise.. Anyway thanx for the review!

khstennis01- Yes I love being evil..lol… Thanx for the review!

Fay- Hey Fay! You know I don't speak french..lol.. Badger badger badger!!! HAHAHA!! Anyway I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Neya- Yeah Inu and Kag are finally together. lol… Oh and I know that nod and shook mean something different. I think I might have just forgotten. I feel really stupid.. lol.. Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- Yes Inu and Kag together… lol.. You'll find out what the girls did..hehe.. Thanx for the review!

Rikki- Yeah it may take a while, but I will always respond to everyone… I get yelled at a lot for laughing to loud when I read things too..hehe.. I'm glad you like it so much. Thanx for the review!

Kagome818- Glad you like it! Thanx for the review!

Toya's Gurl- Of course I will continue… Thanx for the review!

Akileh- Wow were a lot alike… Yeah my friends get scared of my when I'm pissed..hehe?…lol. Your welcome for the response. I thought you deserved it since you reviewed all of my chaps.. Anyway thanx for the review!

Breath-of-Ice- lol… My friend actually did throw the ball 3 lanes across and got a strike. She told me all about it. It was an accident though… lol… Thanx for the review!

Ami Kazuyoshi- Well you're about to find out. Thanx for the review!

Kittencutie- Yes you are totally right… OMG!! I feel so stupid now. That is a really stupid mistake. Thank you so much for pointing that out. Well I'm not going to go back and change it. I might later. Anyway thanx for the review!

KiKiyoHATER- Yeah I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters but I'm pretty sure it will be a lot. Glad you like it! Thanx for the review!

loserbean- Awww you're so nice. I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

dreamz-of-hope- Yeah I really like you're story. You'll find out now what they did.. Thanx for the review!

Sister Paige- I'm glad you like it. If you want to just skip the reviews you can, but most everyone reads the responses I put. It's how I communicate with my reviewers. If you don't like it I'm sorry, but I am going to continue to do it. I don't really mind the typing either. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, just saying what I think. Thanx for the review!

Izzi- Glad you liked it. Yeah I know your friend. That's cool that you got to the same school. Anyway thanx for the review!

xfalsetruth06x- Awww that's so nice of you to say. I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

One&OnlyKagome- lol… Don't worry I updated as fast as I could. And don't worry I get threatened a lot. I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

wolfdemonGrl- lol. That's funny. You'll just have to wait and see what happened. I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

CowNapkin- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

lady-emiko- Awww… That's so nice. I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Kitten- Yeah sry it was so short. I love them together. No I haven't heard of it, but I will be sure to check it out… Thanx for the review!

raw/c- Glad you like it… Thanx for the review!

Carmen- Hey!! I'm glad that you like my story... You're so nice!Thanx for the review!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Reasons You Shouldn't Steal Cars 

The girls all lay in their beds smirking. _Wonderful._ They all thought as they got up to get dressed. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all met as they walked down the stairs. The smirks were still on their faces.

They walked to the kitchen, since that is where the guys are normally found. The four of them walked in to find the guys sitting around the table all glaring at them as they walked in. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side looking confused. "THIS!!" Kouga yelled indicating himself.

"Wow what did you do to yourself?" Ayame questioned looking as confused as Kagome. "Cut the crap we know you did this." Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"No idea what you're talking about." Sango and Rin replied at the same time. "Maybe you should clean up." Ayame said pointing up the stairs. "Just wait… We will get back at you for this." Inuyasha said angrily as the four guys, still glaring walked upstairs to take a shower.

When they were out of earshot the girls started cracking up. "OMG! DID YOU…HAHAH…SEE THERE FACES!!!" Kagome said laughing so hard. Ayame was currently rolling on the floor holding her stomach with Sango doing the same.

Rin was holding onto the kitchen counter to support herself. "Job well done guys." Sango said smirking. Once everyone had regained control Rin spoke up, "Uh guys… What are they going to do to get revenge?"

"No problem we'll deal with it when the time comes." Sango said still very proud of what they had done. "Hey Ayame how many songs do you have written now?" Kagome questioned. "Eight." Ayame replied with a very large smile.

"I couldn't really sleep last night so I got a lot of ideas." Ayame replied. "What are the names?" Rin asked. "Well… We have Rumors, Since U been gone, Wrong, Survivor, Because of you, Breathe, Only You, Torn, Everywhere, Nobody's Home, Low, Mirror Mirror, Stole, and Pretty Baby." Ayame said as she counted them off on her fingers.

"Wow Ayame you did it." Sango said with a smile. "We were kinda worried about you. That maybe you wouldn't be able to finish." Kagome said. "But were very glad you did." Rin finished. "So what do you guys want to do while we are still alive?" Sango asked perfectly serious.

"Hmm…" They all said. "Well while were still alive why don't we steal the guys cars for a while." Ayame said with a huge smirk. "Awesome!" Kagome said. "I CALL THE PORSCHE!" Ayame called.

"The guys had recently gotten another new car. It was a metallic orange Lamborghini. In the end Kagome got the Lamborghini, Ayame got the Porsche, Rin got the Hummer, and Sango got the Lexus SUV.

"So where to?" Kagome called from her car. "Food?" Questioned Rin. "Great idea." Ayame said taking off. Kagome went behind her, Rin after Kagome, and last was Sango. It didn't take the girls long to find their way into town.

They pulled up at a random place and got out. "Looks like they have good enough food here." Kagome said walking in. The rest followed as they were seated at an empty booth. "You think the guys are mad?" Rin asked.

With the Guys:

"OUR CARS?!?!? THEY STOLE OUR CARS?!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled. You could obviously tell he was extremely pissed. "Inuyasha calm down." Miroku said trying to calm his friend.

Sesshoumaru held his usual straight face. Kouga looked just as pissed as Inuyasha. "Payback." Was all Inuyasha said as he had finally calmed down. The guys agreed and went inside to discuss their plan of 'revenge.'

Back with the girls:

They had all finished their meals and Sango started to speak. "What now?" she questioned. "Well we could always go back now. It's starting to get late," Rin suggested.

"Good idea… We should probably head back now. I hope the guy's aren't too mad," Kagome stated with a smirk. It was finally decided that they would all go back. They all got into the cars and started their way home.

At the mansion:

Kagome, Ayame, Rin, and Sango walked into the mansion to find the guys calmly sitting on the couch watching TV. The girls gave each other questioning looks. They didn't seem to be mad at all.

"Uh… guys?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru turned their heads at the same time to looks at the girls.

"Hey," they replied casually. "So… You're not mad?" Ayame questioned. "About what?" Kouga asked acting clueless. "This morning… The cars…" Rin said carefully. "Oh don't worry about it," Miroku stated casually shaking his hand up and down.

"Really?" Sango questioned. They all nodded their heads. "Oh ok…" they all said happily as they joined the guys on the couch to watch TV.

Before they knew it, it was time for bed once again. "Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha, so he carried her up to her room and placed her on her bed. "Night," he said before kissing her forehead and walking out.

The next morning:

The girls all woke up incredibly surprised. They didn't have honey all over themselves or anything. Absolutely nothing was different.

_I guess the guys really aren't mad._ Ayame thought as she went to take a shower. The other girls got up to take a shower as well.

Kagome got out of her shower with the towel wrapped around her and went to grab some clothes. She went to her closet and found that her clothes weren't there. Suddenly she screamed. _OMG WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!?!?_ Kagome thought frantically.

She ran to the closest room, which happened to be Ayame's. She pounded on the door. The door was soon opened by a very wide-eyed Ayame, clothed only in a towel as well.

"OMG AYAME YOUR HAIR!" Kagome screamed as she saw her friend. "OMG YOURS IS BRIGHT YELLOW!!" Ayame screamed back. "WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome screamed as she ran to Ayame's bathroom.

"AHHH!!!" Ayame and Kagome screamed at the same time as they saw their hair. Kagome's was in fact a very bright yellow, and Ayame's once brilliant red hair was now a very vibrant blue.

"Them…" Ayame and Kagome stated cursing under their breath. "Let's go and see Sango and Rin," Ayame said as calmly as she could.

The exact same thing happened to Sango and Rin. Their clothes were gone as well however Rin's hair was a lime green, and Sango's was a hot pink color.

They were all still in towels. "What now?" Rin questioned. "Find them and kill them." Sango said as she started to walk out the door. "Sango were still in our towels." Kagome pointed out.

"Well we don't have any clothes to change into now do we?" Sango retorted. They three of them finally gave in and followed Sango downstairs.

The guys were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast when the girls walked in looking extremely pissed. "Morning." Miroku said happily. "Cut the crap. Where are our clothes?" Sango questioned angrily.

"No idea." Inuyasha said casually. "We can't walk around all day in our towels!" Ayame yelled angrily. "Plus we have to meet with our manager again today."

"I don't see the problem," Kouga said calmly. "You perv…" Ayame said whacking him on the head. "How about if we promise we will never prank you again?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Nope," the four of them replied in unison. "What are we supposed to wear then?" Kagome asked frustrated. "Not our problem," they remarked.

Obviously very frustrated the four of them stormed back upstairs. "What now?" Ayame asked. "How about we raid their closets?" Sango asked with a smirk. Ayame, Kagome, and Rin got very big smiles on their faces. "Perfect." Kagome said with a laugh.

30 minutes later:

The girls had decided to raid the guy's closets. Kagome wore a pair of Inuyasha's red baggy pants and a black tank. Rin wore Sesshoumaru's white baggy pants and a red tank. Ayame wore Kouga's black baggy pants and a white tank. And finally Sango wore Miroku's purple baggy pants and a black tank.

They walked downstairs and the guys looked shocked. "What?" Ayame questioned cocking her head to the side. "Those are our clothes." Inuyasha stated. "So?" Kagome retorted. "Come on we better get going." Rin said as she started to walk outside.

With shocked expressions the guys followed them outside to the cars. In about 20 minutes they arrived at the recording studio.

The girls walked into the room. "See you after," Kagome called as the four of them walked inside together. "Hey John," they all said as they walked in and sat down.

"Hello ladies. Did you finish the songs?" John questioned. Ayame nodded. John looked shocked. "Wow you did?" he questioned obviously surprised. "Did we do something wrong?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm just surprised you were able to write so many songs in a week. To tell you the truth I was just testing you," he stated. The girls looked shocked.

"Sorry if it caused you any trouble," he said. "No problem." Ayame said rolling her eyes. "So what now?" Rin asked.

"Well before we record anything I am going to schedule a concert for you guys to see how the public reacts. After that we will begin to work on your CD," he said with a smile.

"Cool," the girls replied as they sat down. "So when is this concert going to be?" Ayame asked. "Is next week too soon?" John questioned.

"No I think that's fine," Ayame replied. "Is that ok with you guys?" Ayame asked Sango, Kagome, and Rin.

The three of them nodded their heads. "Oh and girls… I was wondering… What's with your hair? And clothes?" John questioned.

They started to laugh. "Well see it all started when the guys threw me and the rest of the girls into the pool. It was cold so we got pissed," Ayame started to explain. "And Ayame thought it would be fun if we put honey in there hair and shaving cream all over their bodies," Rin continued.

"Well apparently they didn't find it as funny," Sango explained. "But we also decided to steal their cars," Kagome stated. "So they got their revenge by taking all of our clothes and putting dye in our shampoo," Ayame finished.

"Interesting," John replied. "Yep," they replied laughing. "Well I think that's all we have to do today. I will give you girls a call and let you know when the concert will be. I want you to pick your three favorite songs to perform," he explained.

The girls nodded and started to walk out. "So guys when do we get our clothes back?" Kagome questioned. "I don't know you look pretty hott in my clothes," Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome slapped him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Pervert," she whispered under her breath. "So what now?" Miroku asked. "One question," Ayame said. "How long until this color is out of our hair?" "A couple of days," Kouga replied with a smirk. "Wonderful," the four of them sighed.

They all jumped in the cars and headed back home. Everyone was tired so they all went to bed. This had been a very long day. This was the first time in a week that everyone had a peaceful night's rest.

Unbeknownst to the peacefully sleeping people, someone was just outside the house. Waiting…

* * *

AN: OMG IM SOOOO SRY!!!!! I had a volleyball tournament this weekend. I left on Friday at 3pm and got home on Monday at 10pm. I didn't get to sleep until midnight because I was studying for 3 tests I had the next day. Very stressful. I am so tired right now and that's why this is so short. I'm so about that as well.. I just wanted to get this chapter to you guy's cause I felt bad for not updating. 

Oh and thanxs to Kittencutie I found there wasa mistake. In one chapterI had Ayame and Sango singing Survivor, butI alsohad Ayame sing it and say it was a new song. I can't believe I did that. I felt so stupid. I just wanted to let you know thatIam not going to go and change it...yet anyway. I might do it later. Butplease excuse that mistake.Anyway I'm going to bed now cause I need sleep. Till next time… Ja ne!


	15. Surprise Concert

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Still own nothing… Will I ever? Didn't think so.

Drake Clawfang- This chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first to review. You'll see who the 'waiting' person was. Not in this chapter though. Muahaha… Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

gothic Inuyasha- lol… Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Thanx for the review!

Suaru- lol… But they are just so fun to write…lol… No prob for the dedication and you'll find out soon enough who it was. Thanx for the review!

Tracycheng94- lol I'm glad you like it. Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

xfalsetruth06x- No prob for the rant. I do it all the time. Yeah I was sick for the last week and supposedly I was supposed to learn an entire Spanish chapter. Which meant I had to teach myself. Well I didn't know this, and I got this lecture on how I'm not responsible and what not. I got really mad at my teacher. It sucks. The only good thing is I can teach myself better than she can teach me. Sorry for my rant. I feel better now. lol… Thanx for the review!

sesshy-can-die- I like your idea. I would definitely read it. If you need help with your writers block you can ask me. I get that sometimes, but I can always get out of it. I'll try and update faster, but two weekends ago I had a volleyball tournament and last week I was sick, and last weekend I had a band trip. And I am still sick. Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

wolfdemonGrl- lol… I'm glad you like it. Thanx for letting me know that you changed your name. You'll find out soon enough. Thanx for the review!

Breath-of-Ice- Yeah I just realized that I was doing that. Thanx for letting me know. You'll find out who the person was later. Glad you liked the hair color idea. It was fun. Thanx for the review!

sessishot2005- Hey I read your truth or dare story. It's so funny I really like it. Sorry for the long wait. Thanx for the review!

Izzi- lol glad you like it. Can't promise about Kikyou but I will add more fluff. Trust me… lol… Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

stand alone complex- lol you'll find out who it was soon enough. I will definitely check out your stories. Thanx for the review!

kittycat432- lol. Yeah it can be hard sometimes, but I write quickly and I really enjoy it. It will get easier as you write more. Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Inu-Kag-inLove- Wow that was nice of you. Bet your sister was happy about that. lol… Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Bishie Chaser- Yeah I have been told that before. I'll try and do it but I'm not promising anything, because I have been writing this way for so long. I'll work on it. Thanx for the advice.

Akileh- Yes life can be stressful. lol… I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Neya- You'll find out who it is soon. Yeah they do normally hate each other, but in my story they get along a little better. They still like to pick on each other though.

inu-kitsune-youkai- Sorry about not updating. Glad you like it. Thanx or the review!

Angel of Darkness and Death- That's so nice of you. I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

inuyashlovr07- lol… Here's more for you. Thanx for the review!

lovethestory- I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

inus-gurl-07- I can't promise you anything about Kikyou. You'll have to wait and see. Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Tairoru-Chan- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Hayley- lol yes I updated. Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

KatanaFoX- lol I didn't even realize that I had used so much pink. The rooms were color coordinated so sorry about that. Really? My sister said it was really scary. I'm glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Rikki- lol… Sorry for not updating. Thanx for the review!

Inuyashas' Plaything- Aww that's so nice of you. Sorry for not updating. Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

AyamexKouga- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

* * *

Chapter 15: Surprise Concert 

Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked groggily. "Kagome?" a male voice questioned. "Yeah?" she replied. "Oh hey this is John. I hope I didn't wake you up, but I just found out that you girls are scheduled to perform tonight," he stated.

"WHAT!" Kagome questioned now fully awake. "I know this is soon, but the recording studio wanted you to perform as soon as possible. They already have the tickets sold out," John replied in a worried tone. "I'm so sorry that it's so soon."

You're performing at the club downtown. Please meet me there at 7:30pm. The concert starts at 8pm," He stated. "Ok," Kagome said with a sigh. "Anyway I better go now. I will see you later tonight," he said as he hung up the phone. "Great," said Kagome as she rolled over in bed.

Ten minutes later Kagome decided that she better go and wake up the others. She went to Sango's room. She walked in and found that Sango was still sleeping. Kagome got and evil look on her face as she decided how to wake Sango up.

"SANGO WHAT IS MIROKU DOING IN YOUR BED?" Kagome screamed. Sango's eyes shot open and she jumped out of her bed. She started to look around frantically. When Kagome began to laugh Sango understood what was going on.

"That was mean Kagome," Sango said frowning. "It got you up didn't it?" Kagome asked with a smirk. "Oh yeah by the way… We have a concert tonight," Kagome said as she began to walk out. "WHAT?" Sango yelled.

"John just called and told me," she replied. "Wonderful," Sango said shaking her head. "I'm going to wake up Rin and Ayame," Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked out of Sango's room.

"Ok," Sango replied as she went to take a shower. Kagome proceeded to wake up Ayame and Rin. They reacted the same way as Sango.

"How in the world are we supposed to perform already!" Ayame shouted. "Nervous Ayame?" Sango questioned with a smirk on her face. Ayame didn't want to admit that she was in fact very nervous.

"No," she replied trying to hide the fact that she was nervous. "I just hope that you guys are ready." Ayame was a really good actress and could have fooled most people. However she had known Sango for a long time and Sango was learning to see through her lies.

"Sure Ayame… Sure," Sango replied with a smirk. Ayame rolled her eyes and went to take a shower as well.

Rin was the only person who was actually ok with this whole surprise concert thing. She was actually excited. Before she met the girls Rin had been an actress. Truthfully she really missed all the pressure and the excitement of being on camera.

Once everyone had taken their showers they made their way to the kitchen. The guys were there and breakfast was on the table. "Did you guys make this?" Kagome asked. The four of them nodded their heads.

"We heard that you have your first concert tonight so we thought we should do something special for you guys." Miroku replied.

"Oh that is so nice of you, but how did you know?" Rin questioned. "We heard you girls yelling," Kouga replied with a smirk.

"Is it safe to eat?" Sango asked with her eyebrows raised. "It's not poisoned is it?" The four guys started to laugh. Well Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga did. Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"Trust us… It's safe to eat. If we wanted to kill you we would have done it a long time ago," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"So who wants to try it first?" Ayame questioned. "I'll try it," Kagome said as she cut off a piece of French toast and popped it into her mouth.

The other three girls looked at her expectantly, almost as if they expected her to drop dead any minute. "Wow… It's really good," Kagome said as she reached for more. By now Rin, Ayame, and Sango were trying the food as well.

"Wow, Kagome was right. This is really good," Ayame said. Rin and Sango nodded their heads in approval.

"Glad you like it," Sesshoumaru stated. "So what do you girls wanna do today… Before the concert I mean," Miroku asked. "Can we just hang out around the house today? I don't really wanna anything special before the concert," Kagome said.

"Oh actually we need to choose the songs that we are going to perform tonight," Ayame stated. "Oh can we help?" Kouga asked. "Nope… You guys can just wait and see," Ayame said with a smirk as she dragged Rin, Kagome, and Sango upstairs.

When they reached Ayame's room, she shut the door and sat on her bed. Sango sat on the bed as well, and Rin and Kagome took a seat on the floor.

"Ok well, I want to perform 'Since U Been Gone'," Ayame said. "Ok that's fine," Kagome said. "What about you guys? We still have two songs to pick," Ayame said.

"Well I want 'Low'," Rin said. "Last I want 'Hear Me,' " Sango said. "Ok is everyone ok with that?" Ayame questioned. Everyone nodded.

"Ok good, Shall we rehearse them then?" Ayame asked. Kagome, Sango, and Rin nodded their heads. Suddenly Sango put her finger to her lips signaling the other three to be quite.

They all gave her questioning looks. Sango just smirked and walked over to the door and quickly pulled it open. Inuyasha fell in first, then Miroku, then Kouga, and last Sesshoumaru. "I knew it," Sango said with a smirk.

"Wow Sango how did you know that they were there?" Rin questioned. "I knew that they were going to try and hear us before tonight," Sango replied.

"Why don't you guys go somewhere while we practice," Kagome suggested. "Aww… Do we have to?" Miroku pouted.

"Yes," Sango said shoving the four of them out the door. They waited about five more minutes until they saw Inuyasha's car pull out of the driveway.

"Well now that they're gone we can get to practicing," Kagome said with a smile. Everyone grabbed their instruments and began to rehearse their songs.

With the Guys:

"So where exactly are we going?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Dunno where do you guys wanna go?" Inuyasha asked from the driver's seat.

Let's just drive around. We all know that the girl's will kill us if we go back there while they are still practicing," Kouga said.

They guys decided to drive into town. "Hey you guys hungry?" Inuyasha asked. The other three nodded their heads.

"Let's stop here and get food then," Inuyasha said as he pulled into the parking spot. "Hey Inuyasha do you think it's safe for us to be in here?" Miroku questioned.

"We'll soon find out," Kouga replied with a smirk as the four guys made their way into the restaurant. They were in there no more than a minute when a group of girls started screaming.

"OH MY GOD LOOK WHO IT IS!" A blonde girl screamed. Her whole group of friends turned and began screaming as well.

"Uh guys I suggest we run," Sesshoumaru said starting to back out of the restaurant slowly. The group of girls all stood up and began to run after the guys.

They all bolted to the door and ran out. They all stood around the car while Inuyasha was trying to get his key out. Inuyasha was too slow however and the girls all ran outside.

"Inuyasha there is no time! Just run!" Miroku yelled as the four sprinted away. The four guys were all in shape so it was easy for them to outrun a group of crazy girls.

When they had finally lost the crazy fan girls they cautiously made their way back to the car. The crazy fan girls had finally left, or so the guys thought.

Inuyasha went to unlock the car and get in, but as he had he key in the lock he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku were attacked as well.

Before they knew it all four boys were tied up. "Hey Yashie! Did you miss me?" The apparent leader of the group said as she jumped on top of Inuyasha. "KIKYOU?" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

"Aww you remember me." Kikyou said with a smile as she latched herself onto Inuyasha. "No Kikyou I am not happy to see you. Get the hell away from me!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to throw the girl off of him, which was really hard because he was tied up.

"Oh Inuyasha you don't have to hide it anymore. I know you really love me," Kikyou smiled. "Guys help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh dude were tied up as well," Kouga replied as another fan girl latched herself onto Kouga. The same thing was happening to Miroku and Sesshoumaru as well.

Miroku may have been a pervert, but he did not want this girl anywhere near him. Sesshoumaru tried to remain emotionless, however he couldn't help but show his disgust when one of the grabbed onto him as well.

"Aw come on Inu I know you love me," Kikyou said. "God how thick is your brain? I HATE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou frowned. "Well I will soon change your opinion about me," Kikyou said with a smirk. "But for now we'll just take you guys back to our place." Kikyou said.

She motioned for some people to come over. Four very large men made their way to Kikyou. _So that's how we got tied up._ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kikyou talk to the four men.

After a minute the men nodded and all grabbed one of the guys and threw them into the car. The guys were blindfolded so they had no idea where they were going. They could hear the car start up and felt the car start to move.

_What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_ Inuyasha thought.

Back with the girls:

By this time the girls were finished rehearsing their songs and were currently watching TV. "Wonder what is taking the guys so long. They have been gone for over an hour," Kagome wondered.

"Yeah they have been gone for a while," Rin said. "Think we should call them?" Ayame asked. "Yeah let's try their cell," Sango said.

Sango got up and went to grab the phone. She came back and sat down and began to dial Inuyasha's number. It rang and rang but no one answered. "He's not picking up his phone," Sango said with a confused look.

"Try the others," Ayame suggested. Sango dialed the other guy's numbers and got the same answer. Nothing. "Well maybe they are inside somewhere and forgot their cell phones in the car. Yeah that's probably it," Kagome said with a hopeful look.

"Well we still have a couple hours before we have to leave for the concert. Hopefully they will be back soon," Ayame said with a smile. However on the inside she was worried that something had happened to them.

A couple hours later:

Rin ran out of her room screaming. "GUYS THEY STILL AREN'T BACK! AND IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO!"

"Rin chill out they will most likely meet us there. They may be in traffic or something so calm down," Sango said as she walked out of her room putting the final touches on her outfit. Kagome came out soon after followed by Ayame. They were all dressed and ready for their concert.

Kagome was wearing a lime green tank top and low hip hugging black pants. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss.

Ayame was wearing a red sparkly halter top and a black mini skirt. Her hair was left down and it went a couple inches past her shoulders. She wore black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, and a darker pink lip gloss.

Rin wore a sliver off the shoulder tee and light blue low hip huggers. Her hair was half up and half down. She wore black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, and a clear lip gloss.

Sango was wearing a black tank top and low white hip huggers. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She wore black eyeliner, mascara, gold eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss.

"Ready to go?" Ayame asked from the front door. The girls nodded and walked out to the limo. The chauffer opened the door for them and got in to drive them to the club."

"You guys nervous?" Rin questioned. "A little," Ayame admitted. Sango and Kagome nodded as well. In all rights they should be nervous. This was their big break. If they messed this up it would be really bad.

The rest of the ride there was totally silent. They finally arrived at the club and the girls nervously got out. They walked into the club and found that music was playing and people were dancing. They walked around a bit, when they finally saw John come running up to them.

"Hey girls I'm sorry this is so sudden, but come on back with me," John said as he motioned for the girls to follow him.

He led them to the back of the club and into a room. "You can prepare here. You girls are on in ten minutes," John said as he walked out of the room.

Ayame started warming up her voice while the others strummed their instruments. Soon enough ten minutes had gone by and John walked back to the room.

"You girls ready? You're on," John stated. They all took a deep breath and walked out to the edge of the stage. The announcer walked out to announce them.

"Hello everyone. We have a special treat for you all tonight. There is a new band coming soon and tonight will be their first performance. Give it up for DEMONIC ANGEL!" The announcer yelled as the girls took their places on the stage. Ayame grabbed the mike and began to speak.

"Hey everyone! My name is Ayame, and I am the lead singer of demonic angel. Kagome is back up singer and electric guitar. Rin is on the bass, and last but not least we have Sango on the drums." Everyone played a few notes when they were introduced and they waved.

"Our first song is called 'Since U Been Gone. We hope you enjoy it," Ayame finished as the band began to play music.

Soon after, Ayame began to sing.

_**Ayame:**_

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_**Kagome:**_

_You dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_**Both:**_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_**Ayame:**_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_**Both:**_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_**Ayame:**_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again _

_**Both:**_

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know) that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

The audience erupted into applause. Ayame turned and looked at her friends and smiled. Things were going well. The only problem was that as Ayame was singing she was also scanning the crowd for the guys, and there was no sign of them.

Ayame shook it off and hoped the others hadn't noticed. "Ok our next song is called 'Low.' We hope you like it. Just like before the music began to play and Ayame began to sing.

_**Ayame:**_

_Everybody's talking_

_But they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_But I don't want their sympathy_

_It's cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you can't go back_

_By why'd you have to go_

_And make a mess like that_

_Well I just have say, before I let go_

_**Both:**_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_Cause what you did was low_

_**Ayame:**_

_No, I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_'Cept I never thought _

_It'd hurt this much to be saved_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've gotta go_

_**Both:**_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_Cause what you did was low_

_**Kagome:**_

_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go with a clear conscience_

_We both know that you can't say that_

_This to show, for all the time I loved you so, so_

_**Both:**_

_Have you ever been low_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know_

_Were you left out in the cold_

_Cause what you did was low_

Once again the crowd erupted into applause. John just stood backstage and smiled. _I knew everyone would love them._ John thought to himself as he folded his arms across his chest and smiled some more.

"The last song we are going to play for you tonight is called 'Hear Me.' Once again we hope you enjoy it." Ayame said as the music came on behind her voice, and she began to sing.

_**Ayame:**_

_Hear me, hear me _

_You gotta be out there _

_You gotta be somewhere _

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting..._

_**Kagome:**_

_Cause there are these nights when _

_I sing myself to sleep _

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me _

_Are you listening_

_**Both:**_

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me _

_Can you hear me_

_**Ayame:**_

_I used to be scared of letting someone in _

_But it gets so lonely, being on my own _

_No one to talk to _

_No one to hold me _

_I'm not always strong _

_Oh, I need you here _

_Are you listening_

_**Both:**_

_Hear me, I'm crying out _

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me _

_**Ayame:**_

_I'm restless and wild _

_I fall but I try _

_I need someone to understand (can you hear me) _

_I'm lost in my thoughts _

_And baby, I faught for all that I've got _

_Can you hear me _

_**Both:**_

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you, to please _

_Hear me 4x _

_Can you_

_Hear me 4x _

_Can you hear me (oh, no)_

_Hear me 3x_

By this time the crowd went crazy. They absolutely loved the girls. People were trying to get up to the stage and everything. The security guards were trying to hold the people back, however it started to get too much for them.

He radioed the other officers and told them to get the girls out of there and back into the room they were in before. The girls stood on the stage stunned. They couldn't believe the reaction they were getting. Pretty soon a few officers came onto the stage and escorted the girls off.

They were put back into the room and told to wait there. "Wow. I didn't think people would like us that much," Rin said with a shocked expression. The others nodded in agreement.

They waited for about ten minutes until John came back. "Well girls I wanted to tell you that you did an amazing job. However we have just gotten some bad new." John said pausing. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru are missing." John said as he lowered his head.

"WHAT!" The four of them screamed.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for not updating. I had a volleyball tournament two weekends ago and last weekend I had a band trip. Wow I do way too much…lol… Anyway I made this chapter long so I hope you guys liked it. I don't have anything to do this weekend so I will be able to update. Thanx for all the reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 


	16. Kidnapped

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Reviews:

KatanaFoX- I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first to review. Ass kicking is always fun… lol… Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

sessishot2005- Hey I read 'clashing of the bands' and I think it's really good so far. I'm sorry I didn't review, but I didn't have time. I will go back and review it I promise. Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Suaru- Hey! Sorry about the cliffy. Oh and you know that if you kill me you will never find out what happens… Haha… I win!... lol. I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

AyamexKouga- Gotta love those cliffy's. Sorry for the long wait. Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

sesshy-can-die- Hey I read your story. I really enjoyed it. If you add a little more detail it will be even better. I left a review as well. Oh and as for the Kelly Clarkson songs, the lyrics fit with what I was trying to say at the time. Don't worry… Many more songs will be used. Thanx for the review!

Drake Clawfang- No prob for the dedication. lol. Losing Johnny Depp would suck. lol. Anyway you'll find out what happens. Thanx for the review!

One&OnlyKagome- lol… Keep trying to figure it out. I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

dreamz-of-hope- Oh getting knocked out of finals sucks. We didn't do so bad at our tournament. I'm not Chinese but thanxs anyways! lol. Thanx for the review!

GreatestAnimeFreak- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Ichigatsu Yami Bara- Aww… That's so nice of you. I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

xfalsetruth06x- Yes suspense. Glad you like the songs. Thanx for the review!

Lil'Shuichi- I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Toya's Gurl- Glad you like the music. Thanx for the review!

Akileh- Of course I still love you… lol… I love being right as well. Isn't it the best? lol… Thanx for the review!

AyamexKouga- Thanx. To tell you the truth all of it comes to me while I'm typing at my computer. I don't think about it beforehand at all. Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Kitten- Hey when you reviewed chapter 13 you asked me to read your story. Well I read it and I like it a lot. I left a review for you. I think if you add a little more detail and work on your grammar it will be a lot better. But I loved it anyway. Thanx for the review!

Izzi- Everyone hates Kikyou! lol… I wont put any lemons in. I don't write them. Thanx for the review!

InuKag RinSess Mirsan KoAya- Yeah I had fun. The Everglades was a fun trip as well. I just got back from that. It was a week long trip. Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Jessica- Kelly Clarkson sings 'hear me.' It's an awesome song… I love it. Thanx for the review!

Lexi- Wow! That's so cool. I wish you the best of luck…lol… Thanx for the review!

sweetpotato1992- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Inuyashas' Plaything- I'm glad you like it. And thanx for understanding that I have a lot of stuff to do. You're the best. Thanx for the review!

Kura-Chan15- That's so cool. I play the flute. My friend Terra plays the oboe and my friend Deva plays the trombone. Anyway thanx for the review!

Rubi- Yeah I love Good Charlotte. Sorry for the long wait. Thanx for the review!

inuyashlovr07- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

One&OnlyKagome- I hate Kikyou as well, but I love drama. Thanx for the review!

Rubberninja- Glad you like it, and yes that is where I got the title from. Thanx for the review!

Bishie Chaser- lol… Everyone hates Kikyou! Thanx for the review!

Rikki- lol… I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. Thanx for the review!

animesweetness1717- lol… soo how many stars do I get? lol… Thanx for the review!

inuz-gurl-07- Wow I can't believe you re-read it… lol… But I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Tiki-chan- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Christina the Riot Girl- lol… Sorry you don't like the music. The lyrics fit in what I was trying to say. Don't kill me. Thanx for the review!

kagome-inuyashalvr- Hey I read your story 'Why ME,' and I think it's really good so far. Can't wait for you to update it! Thanx for the review!

KikyouzaBEEwithaICH- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

mika- gurli- lol… I love cliffy's. Sorry for the long wait. Thanx for the review!

animeluver1991- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

sweetpotato1992- lol. Now that would be interesting. Don't worry… I'm an idiot too. Thanx for the review!

inuyashlovr- Thanx for letting me know you changed your name. Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

KK-anime- I am so sorry about the long wait. Thanx for the review!

Samurai Fish- Sorry for the long wait. Thanx for the review!

animeluver1991- Sorry for the long wait. Thanx for the review!

Jolise- No I was born in 1989. I am 15. 18 is my lucky number, so I made it into 1880. Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

* * *

Chapter 16: Kidnapped

As soon as the police were notified that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga were missing, they had the entire force out looking for them. The guys were incredibly famous and important.

They were trying to keep the Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru's disappearance under wraps and not let the public know. If the public learned about the guy's disappearance they would go nuts.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin were staying inside the house. It was the order of the police that the girls stay inside, just in case people were after them as well.

Meanwhile with the guys:

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were all tied up and were placed into a dark room. Sesshoumaru was the first person to wake up. He looked around and thanks to him being a demon he could see very well in the dark.

He saw Inuyasha lying a few feet away form him. He was still out cold. He looked to his left and saw Miroku and Kouga sprawled across the floor.

Sesshoumaru swung his legs around and used the claws on his hand to cut the rope that bound his legs. Once his legs were free he swung them around and kicked Inuyasha to wake him. Inuyasha grunted and woke up.

"Sesshoumaru why the hell did you have to kick me?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Sesshoumaru broke the ropes that bound his wrists together.

"Get the others up," Sesshoumaru said indicating to Kouga and Miroku. "Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Sesshoumaru said. "We were knocked out, and put here," he finished. Inuyasha quickly broke the ropes that bound his arms. "Did they really think these measly ropes would hold us?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Stop acting so full of yourself and get Miroku and Kouga. Inuyasha crawled over to Miroku and Kouga and punched them on the arm.

Miroku and Kouga instantly woke up. "What the hell," they both said as they sat up. "Why are we tied up?" Miroku asked obviously very confused.

"Miroku are you seriously that stupid?" Kouga said shaking his head. Miroku thought about it for a moment. "Oh right… I remember now. We were attacked by some girls and they called some men over to knock us out and tie us up," Miroku said happily.

"Miroku why are you so happy about it?" Inuyasha asked. "No idea… So is someone going to help me out of these ropes?" Miroku asked as he struggled to get the ropes off of himself.

"Wow you really are weak," Inuyasha said as he used his claws to cut the ropes that bound Miroku's arms and legs.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a demon like the rest of you," Miroku replied not realizing what he had said. "You haven't told them have you?" Inuyasha questioned seriously. "No I haven't… Chill out guys," Miroku replied.

"So how do we plan on getting out of here?" Kouga asked. They all finally decided to observe their surroundings. They were in a pretty small room that was mostly pitch black, except for a little light that came from a small window. All the walls were solid stone.

"Well there has to be a door somewhere around here," Sesshoumaru said. The guys got up and searched the room. There was only one problem. No door was found.

"Uh guys there should be a door, but there is no door," Kouga said. "Way to point out the obvious," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Guys stop fighting we need to find a way out of here," Miroku said. The guys knew that they needed to get out. The only question was how.

With the Girls:

It had been a couple of hours since Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru went missing. The girls were going frantic.

"Where in the world could they be?" Kagome said in a worried tone. "I'm sure they're fine. Knowing them they might just be playing a huge joke on us," Ayame said.

"Maybe, but they have been gone for a while. And a lot of the police force is out there looking for them," Rin said. "If they were joking I don't think they would keep it up this long."

"I just hope they are ok," Kagome said. "You mean you hope Inuyasha is ok," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome turned around and glared at her.

"I'm worried about all of them Sango, not just Inuyasha," Kagome replied. "Yeah sure you are Kags," Ayame said agreeing with Sango. "You just want Inuyasha back so you can get all lovey dovey with him," Sango said as her and Ayame started to laugh.

"That's not true," Kagome said getting really angry. Ayame and Sango saw this and Ayame said, "Think we should run?" Sango nodded her head quickly.

With that both of them took off running from Kagome. Rin sat on the couch shaking her head. "They are so immature. They shouldn't be acting like that… Especially with the guys missing," she said to herself as she watched the three of them run madly around the mansion.

After ten minutes Sango, Kagome, and Ayame came back. Supposedly they had called a truce while they were running. _Wonder how long that truce will last,_ Rin thought as she watched her friends begin to fight once again.

Back With the Guys:

The guys sat there for about an hour thinking of what to do, however none of them came up with a good solution. They were still puzzled about there being no door.

"How could a room not have a door? This is so confusing," Miroku said rubbing his head. Just as Miroku said that, footsteps could be heard walking toward them.

"Hello boys," a voice said. "What the hell?" Inuyasha said, obviously confused. "Up here," the voice replied. The four guys looked up to the small opening in the wall where the voice was coming from. "Where are we?" Kouga questioned.

"You're with us silly," a different voice replied. Kouga sighed. That was not the answer they were looking for. "Ok well where is the door?" he tried again.

"There is none," the same voice replied. "What do you mean there is no door!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "We cemented stone around you so you can't escape," the first voice spoke up once again. "WHAT!" Miroku yelled.

"You will be here with us forever," both voices replied laughing. You could hear them slowly walk away. "Great were being kept hostage by some crazy stalkers…" Miroku said sarcastically. "Uhh… Miroku… THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up Inuyasha you need to calm down," Sesshoumaru said finally speaking. "Shut up Sess… Don't you want to get out of here?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes I do, but yelling isn't getting us anywhere," he replied calmly. "So… What do you propose that we do Mr. know it all?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Contact the girls," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

With the Girls:

It had been a couple of hours since Sango, Kagome, and Ayame had stopped fighting. They still didn't know what to do. The police said they would continue the search tomorrow since it was so late. The girls however couldn't sleep.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rin complained. "I'm really worried about them," she said frowning. "So are we, but what can we do?" Sango questioned. "It's up to the police now."

"Wait a minute," Ayame started. "What is it Ayame?" "How did the guys find Sango and me when we were lost?" she questioned.

"They placed tracking devices in their cars, and were able to pinpoint your location," Kagome explained. "So… Don't you think that they would have a security room to track the tracking devices?" Ayame questioned.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked confused. "I mean that they will have a security room with camera's and stuff," Ayame said. "But how will that help us to find them?" Rin asked. "Maybe we can find them using information we find in that room," Ayame said with a smile.

"One problem… How do we find the room?" Kagome questioned. Ayame's smile fell. "I don't know," she said lowering her head.

"Well if we search for long enough we might be able to find something," Rin said optimistically. "We don't have much time though, we need to find them," Sango said.

For the next couple of hours the girls searched every inch of the mansion. They decided to meet up in the kitchen to see if anyone had found anything.

"So you guys find anything?" Sango asked. Everyone shook their heads. "There has to be something that we're missing," Kagome said leaning on the spice rack. Just then the spice rack lowered itself down and the wall across the kitchen began to open.

"What the…?" Ayame questioned in wonder. Everyone gaped as the wall began to open. "Who knew…?" Ayame said as the four of them began to walk to the opening in the wall.

As they entered through the wall, the floor became a downwards staircase. They walked for what seemed like forever until the staircase came to a halt. They came face to face with a huge room. There was every kind of technology available in that room.

"Wow…" Kagome breathed out. "This is awesome…" Sango said in awe. "I can't believe they didn't tell us about this place," Ayame said. All Rin could do was nod her head in agreement.

Sango and Ayame immediately went over and started messing with the equipment. "Guys I don't think you should do that," Rin said with a worried expression. "Aw chill out Rin… Come and look at this stuff," Sango said pressing a few buttons.

Back With the Guys:

"How do you propose we contact them?" Inuyasha asked thinking his so called "brother" was insane. "Simple," he replied pulling out an odd looking device. It looked almost like a mini calculator, but it letters and numbers on it.

"I'm going to connect to the security room," Sesshoumaru said as he began to press buttons on the device. "How will that help? They couldn't have found it. That room is very well hidden," Miroku stated. "Well let's see how smart they really are," Sesshoumaru said.

Back With the Girls:

"Hey guys I think there is a message," Rin said looking at the computer. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango walked over. When they got over Rin clicked on the message to open it.

The message said:

**Hey girls… It's Sesshoumaru. If you are there send a reply.**

"Oh my god it's them!" Rin screamed excited. She quickly wrote a reply.

**Hey Sess its Rin. All four of us are here. Where are you guys?**

Sesshoumaru sat with the other guys around him. They were all waiting for the reply hoping the girls were there. Finally the response came.

"Holy crap they actually found the room," Miroku said in awe. "I can't believe it," Kouga said gaping. Inuyasha on the other hand quickly grabbed the device from Sesshoumaru and wrote a reply.

**Hey… It's Inuyasha… GET US OUT OF HERE NOW! SOME CRAZY BITCHES BUILT UP STONE AROUND US AND WE CAN'T GET OUT! YOU HAVE TO FIND US! AND GET THE POLICE! STUPID CRAZY STALKING BITCHES!**

Kagome began to laugh as they received the message from Inuyasha. Kagome leaned over Rin and typed up a response.

**Hey Inu… It's Kagome. Glad to hear you guys are ok. Do you have any clue where you are? How are we supposed to find you?**

Inuyasha read Kagome's reply and sighed. "She's right. We have no idea where we are," Inuyasha said sadly. "Sesshoumaru is there a way to track us from the messages we send?" Kouga asked. "Already on it," Sesshoumaru replied.

**Call the police station and ask for Daryl. He has helped us before and knows how to track us from these messages. Get a hold of him and have him come over to the house. Get him to the room you're in now and he can take it from there.**

Sesshoumaru replied. Ayame instantly ran back up the stairs to get a phone. Rin replied that they were calling Daryl for them.

Two Hours Later:

"**_This is the police. Come out with your hands up!" _**a police officer's voice boomed through a mega-phone. They waited a couple of minutes until four women finally stepped from the building.

They came out with their hands up in surrender. Four policemen rushed forward and grabbed the girls and placed them in handcuffs. They were quickly placed in police cars. "You'll be mine one day Inuyasha," one of them said before the car door was slammed shut.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame were waiting outside while the police went inside to find the guys.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "You are so impatient," Miroku said shaking his head. Not long after they heard footsteps making their way toward them.

"Hello?" Miroku called out. "This is the police… Where are you?" a police man questioned. "Uh well those creepy stalker bitches built up stone around us, so I would say that were stuck," Inuyasha replied getting annoyed. He really wanted to get out.

"We'll call a bulldozer to come and knock this down. I don't see any other way that we can get through," the police officer replied as he whipped out his phone and began to make the call.

Twenty minutes later the bulldozer showed up and drove around to the back of the building to where the guys were being held. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru… If you can hear me get as far to the corner of the room as you can. When we bulldoze through this the stone will fly and we don't want anyone to get hurt.

The guys all huddled in the left corner and waited for the bulldozer to get them their freedom. They didn't have to wait long, because before they knew it the wall was being smashed. As soon as the smoke cleared they walked out of the new door that had been made.

Instantly they were all embraced in tight hugs. "I'm so glad you're ok Inuyasha," Kagome said while hugging him. He realized who it was and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Miss me?" he asked cockily. She just smiled.

"Don't you ever get kidnapped again!" Ayame yelled at Kouga while hitting him on the arm. "Ow what was that for?" he asked angrily. "You could have been hurt," she said as she began to hug him. "Crazy girl," he replied and hugged her back.

Sango on the other hand walked up to Miroku and slapped him. "Hey I haven't even touched you yet," he said holding his cheek. "I was worried," she said as she hugged him quickly. Miroku's smirk grew. "I knew you loved me!" he said as he reached out and touched her butt. He soon found himself once again acquainted with the floor. "Stupid pervert."

"Hey Sess… I'm glad you guys are ok," Rin said. "We were lucky you girls were smart enough to find the room," Sesshoumaru said. "It was an accident," she replied with a laugh. "Well thanks anyways," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Rin into a tight embrace.

* * *

AN: OMFG! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been so busy. Oh and sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I was in a huge hurry writing it. I just got back from spending a week in the Everglades as a class trip, so sorry about that. I know you all are going to hate me, but my grandpa is taking my writing away for three weeks. He won't let me post, write, or anything. I hate him so much right now. I am currently posting this chapter even though I'm not supposed to, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait another three weeks.

I am so sorry. He is being a real jackass. I already cried about it. He's taking away my passion. I love writing more than anything. He obviously doesn't understand that. Anyway I am really sorry, but I hope to update soon. Thank you all for being patient with me. Till next time... Ja ne!


	17. Welcome to the Wilderwild

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say… I OWN NOTHING!

Reviews:

Tiki-chan- Yeah he can be strict sometimes. This chapter is dedicated to you, since you were the first to review. Anyway I'm glad you liked it, and thanx for the review!

AyamexKouga- DON'T DIE! lol… Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Toya's Gurl- Thanx! Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Sister Paige- Yeah homework sucks. Actually I have my spring break this week. My school had "ski week" in February, so we have our spring break later. Hopefully I'll be able to update this week. Thanx for the review!

inulova4lyfe- Yes… Creepy stalkers. lol… Thanx for the review!

Bishie Chaser- I know, in my opinion the last chapter was crap. Oh well, sorry about that. Oh and the kidnapping wasn't supposed to last a long time. It was only a break in the everyday life. Thanx for the review!

Drake Clawfang- lol… You'll have to wait and see who it was, but you are one great guesser. lol… Gotta love Miroku… Thanx for the review!

KHStennis01- Yeah, normally my grandparents totally understand everything, but if something gets in the way of schoolwork, they flip. Anyway thanx for the review!

Rikki- I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Izzi- I know the last one sucked. Sorry about that. Anyway I try and update when I can, but I do things after school every day of the week. Add volleyball tournaments and schoolwork, projects, etc. to that and you have a very busy schedule. I feel bad about not updating, but I try to do it when I have a chance. I will try and update sooner if I can. Thanx for the review!

Dancingirl3- Glad you liked it. Good luck beating up the son of a… lol… Thanx for the review!

sesshy-can-die- I know my last chapter wasn't good at all. Anyway, I was especially mad cause my grandparents normally understand everything. Thanx, for the review!

Lin of the water- I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

inugurl07- I'm glad you liked it, even though I didn't think it was very good. I wasn't updating, because I wasn't allowed. Thanx for the review!

Magome-Asakura- I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Kura-Chan15- Well, when I was thinking of a name, I sort of thought of Charmed. I love that show so much. Anyway Daryl is not the same person, I just used his name. Anyway thanx for the review!

wolfdemonGrl- It's ok, I know all about being busy with work from stupid teachers. I can't wait until the summer. You'll have to wait and see what Miroku was talking about. I love confusing people. Thanx for the review!

Nicole- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Kitten- Glad you liked it. Yeah I was so pissed at my grandpa. Anyway everything is ok now. Thanx for the review!

Suaru- lololol. I'll be sure to let him know. I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Mystical Demon- I hate when that happens. I have lost stories before as well. Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

animeluver1991- I'm am so not a patient person, so I feel really bad doing that to everyone. Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

KatanaFoX- Thanx for being so understanding about me not being able to update. Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Inuyashas' Plaything- Oh my God! You are so nice. I'm glad you like my story so much. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Remember the corner is your friend. Thanx for the review!

sweetpotato1992- lol… I'm glad you liked it. I read your story and I thought it was pretty good. Don't forget to check your grammar though. Capitalize all names, and when saying something "like this," put a comma after the statement, unless it's a question or you use an exclamation point. Oh and put two spaces after each sentence. Just work on those things, and your story will be good. Thanx for the review!

InuKag RinSess Mirsan KoAya- It's ok… I was really mad though. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Jolise- lol… I would have updated sooner, but if I had gotten caught, my grandpa would probably sell my car, cause I know my grandma would tell him. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

cattylies- Well, I only received a few reviews when I first started my story. I'm get so many reviews now though. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

alex- Wow you are one crazy person. lol… Don't worry though, me and my friends are insane as well. Oh writing has no 'e' in it. Sorry I'm a grammar freak. lol… Thanx so much for the review!

CRAZY Freak- Wow, I guess you do love Inu and Kag. Don't worry, cause I love them too. There will be more fluff later I promise. Anyway, thanx for the review! 6

Your #1 Fan!- The Everglades were so much fun, even though it rained and was cold the entire time. We still had a lot of fun though. Writing is spelled like this by the way. Sorry… I'm a grammar freak. Anyway, thanx for the review!

Krissy Marshall- I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

inuthims- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

hanyou angel- Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanx for the review!

AngelnoDarkness- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

Riyuko-chan- Aww! Your so nice, I'm glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

sessishot2005- Yeah I haven't just checked your story and read the new chapters. I really liked it. Sorry about the name, I was doing it from memory. If you know me, you know my memory isn't too good. Sorry about that. Anyway glad you liked it, and thanx for the review!

kogas-angel- Yeah, I figured it was something that Sango would do. Thanx for the review!

KikyoMustDieNow- I hate horror movies so I wouldn't watch it. I would be just like Ayame and Kagome going to get popcorn and not coming back. lol… Thanx for the review!

Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari- I'm glad that you liked it so much. Thanx for the review!

FaErIexFaItH- lol… the suspense! Hehe… Thanx for the review!

KikyoMustDieNow- Glad you liked it. Thanx for the review!

TheDarkAngel101- I'm glad that you liked it. Thanx for the review!  
bubblez4ya- Glad you love it. Thanx for the review!

wolfgurl24- Glad you like it. Thanx for the review!

Rubberninja- I didn't even notice I was color-coding things, so I tried to mix it up. I can't believe you re-read everything… Wow… Thanx for the review!

kawaii-inuyasha-riku- I'm glad you liked it, and no their hair is not still dyed. Sorry I didn't mention it. Thanx for the review!

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 17: Welcome to the Wilderwild

The next few days passed without much happening. The girls had performed one other concert besides the first one. Once again the crowd loved them.

Today was a very special day for everyone. Today Inuyasha's parents were coming for a visit. During the summer his parents stayed in Paris. They had a beautiful summer home there—Inuyasha didn't mind because he mansion all to himself. That was why he had Miroku and Kouga stay with him. And of course Sesshoumaru, since—not by choice mind you—they were related.

"Oh my God, I can't believe were gonna meet your parents today Inuyasha," Kagome said with a somewhat look of nervousness.

"Don't worry, I know they'll love you," Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Kagome loved his kisses. She always melted when he kissed her.

"Come on let's go downstairs, they'll be here soon," Inuyasha said, putting his arm around her waist and leading her out of his room.

"KOUGA!" Ayame yelled as she began to chase him around the room. "COME BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked downstairs and this is what they saw. Rin, Sessy, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting on the couch watching with humor showing evidently on their faces.

Inuyasha and Kagome went over to the couch to join the others. "Care to explain?" Inuyasha asked.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Sesshoumaru why don't we make some milkshakes?" Rin questioned.

"This early Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah why not. Hey, Ayame... Kouga, you guys want shakes?" Rin shouted into the other room.

"Yeah!" Kouga and Ayame yelled back.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Here guys," Rin said handing Ayame and Kouga their chocolate milkshakes. Kouga suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes, and grabbed his milkshake and poured the contents onto Ayame's head.

_**End Flashback**_

"What a jerk. Why did he do that?" Kagome questioned.

"No idea," came the response.

"Inuyasha! We're home!" a feminine voice could be heard through Ayame's screams.

"Mom and dad are here," Inuyasha said getting off the couch to go and greet his parents. Everyone else followed, except for Kouga and Ayame, who went upstairs to clean up.

"Hey mom... dad..." Inuyasha said greeting his parents with a hug. Sesshoumaru walked over to his parents and hugged them as well. _Wow... He must have a really good relationship with his parents. I never knew he had a kind side, except with me of course. _Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha and his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Sango and Rin," Inuyasha introduced the strangers to his mom and dad.

"Nice to meet you," his parents replied with smiles on their faces.

"And this is Kagome, my girlfriend," Inuyasha said a little nervous about what his parents might say.

"Well it's good to see Inuyasha finally has a good girl in his life, and not all those other bimbos he was dating before," his mother stated. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his mothers comment.

Just then Ayame and Kouga made their way into the room. "Oh and this is Ayame," Inuyasha said introducing the last member of the gang.

"Nice to meet you. Kouga, Miroku... It's been awhile, how have you two been doing?" Inuyasha's mother asked.

"Fine," the two of them replied giving her a hug as well. _Wow... They're all like one big happy family._ Ayame said observing the way they all acted.

"So have you three found girls yet?" Inuyasha's mother said indicating to Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku.

They all blushed at the comment, except for Sesshoumaru, who once again showed no emotion.

"Oh my bad, not the right time huh guys?" She asked with a laugh and walked with her husband to the living room.

"So what brings you guys home so early?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we heard about you having people at the house and so we decided to set up a trip for you guys," Natalie—Inuyasha's mothers name—replied with enthusiasm.

"Oh mother what did you do?" Inuyasha asked with concern. He knew what his mother was capable of.

"Oh nothing much," his mother replied with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "You'll find out in a couple of hours. Right now I need all of you to go and pack enough clothes for a week."

No one said anything. They all just went to their rooms to pack, knowing there was no arguing with Natalie.

_**One hour later**_

Everyone was assembled in the living room, waiting to here what was in store for them.

"Well mom... What crazy plan do you have now?" Inuyasha asked, interested to hear what his mother had to say.

"Oh Inu, this isn't a bad thing I promise," Natalie replied.

"Sure it isn't honey," Ray, her husband responded.

"Oh shut up," Natalie retorted. "Anyway you will all be escorted out to the jet and you will be taken from there. I will not tell you where you are going or what you are going to do. You will find out everything once you arrive," Natalie finished as she ushered everyone towards the direction of the private jet.

"What are we doing?" Sango asked once everyone was situated on the jet.

"No idea... This is another one of my mother's crazy ideas I bet," Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess we'll find out when we get wherever we're going," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? We have no idea where were going or what we're doing there," Ayame started spazzing.

"Aya chill, there is absolutely nothing we can do about this," Sango said as calmly as she could.

After a while everyone finally calmed down and fell asleep. There were three couches and one armchair on the jet. Kagome and Inuyasha were on one couch. Kagome was resting her head on Inuyasha's chest and his arm was around her waist.

Ayame was stretched out on her own couch. Kouga was in the middle of Rin and Sango, and Miroku was in the armchair.

_**A couple hours later**_

The pilot came and woke up everyone once they had landed. "Where are we?" Rin asked groggily.

"You'll see," the pilot said as he motioned for them to follow him outside.

"Wonderful," Ayame said sarcastically as she got up and followed the pilot outside.

They stepped outside and were in awe of what they saw. They were surrounded by mountains that were covered in snow. Even though they couldn't see it, there was a large river running through parts of the mountains.

"Wow this is amazing," Kagome said widening her eyes.

"Beautiful," Rin sighed.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I know you all want to know what's going on, but you're not going to find out yet. First you will be split up into groups of two. Then you will be separated into four different selected locations, throughout this beautiful area—"

"—what about our concerts?" Ayame interrupted.

"Your manager has been notified about where you are and when you will be back," Joe—the pilot—said.

"And our movie?" Miroku asked.

"It has been put on hold," the Joe said.

"Can you do that?" Kouga asked in confusion.

"Don't forget that Inuyasha's parents are very powerful people," Joe said with a laugh. "Anyway like I was saying, once you get to your pre-selected locations you will find instructions on what to do. I wish you all the best of luck. Right now I'm going to blindfold you, and me and my co-workers will take you to your starting point."

Everyone was blindfolded and taken to different areas. Some of them were put on the jet, and some were put in vans. The last two were only taken about a mile away.

_**The first group**_

The first two were put into the plane alone with another group. No one knew who was where. Suddenly the plane started to descend and two people were taken out of the jet. They were walked away from the plane and through some trees.

"When you hear the jet take off you may remove the blindfolds," a voice said as footsteps began to recede back from where they came. Soon enough the jet was in the air and the two people left removed their blindfolds.

Inuyasha and Ayame looked at each other shocked. "Oh my God I can't believe this," Ayame said.

"Wonderful, now the wolf's going to get all pissy," Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked, obviously confused.

"Just forget it," Inuyasha said.

"Look Inuyasha, if we're going to be together for the next, god knows how long, we're going to have to work together," Ayame stated. "We really don't need your attitude."

"Fine," Inuyasha replied. There really was no use in arguing with her. "Hey what is that over there?" he said indicating to the box that was just sitting on the ground.

"Let's go and see," Ayame said walking over to the random box on the ground. She opened it up and found backpacks, food, and a map and compass. They pulled everything out and sitting on the bottom was a note.

_Hello everyone... I wanted to wish you good luck with your expedition. Inside this box you will find two backpacks, a weeks supply of food, water, utensils, a stove, a compass, and a map. If you look at the map you will see that it has a route plan. You have a destination to get to every day. It doesn't matter how you get there, but if you don't get to your destination, than you will have further to travel the next day. You will have to create your own places to sleep. Inside your bags you will also find a sleeping bag. Before you begin your journey, take everything out of the bag you brought with you and put it all in the backpack. You may only take what fits in the back pack with you. Sunday will be your last day and you will meet at base camp. I wish you luck on your journey._

_-Natalie Taisho_

"Oh my God," Ayame said after reading the note.

"Might as well get started," Inuyasha said as he began to pack his bag with his clothes. Ayame followed in suit.

After they had packed their bags they sat down and began to look at the map. "Ok, we're here," Ayame said pointing to a location that was right before a mountain began. "We have to get over this mountain and over to the river that lies on the other side. Any suggestions?"

"I say that we go up the mountain a little bit, but then cut through the patch of tree's that lies on the right side of the mountain. Once through the tree's it shouldn't take too long to get to the river. Then we'll stop and make camp," Inuyasha finished.

"Wow Inuyasha," Ayame said amazed.

"What?" he questioned.

"I didn't know you were actually smart," she said with a smirk.

"Feh," he replied as he grabbed his bag and started off in the direction they were supposed to go.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Ayame yelled as she grabbed her bag and hurried after him.

_**Back on the jet**_

The second group was taken more north and placed in a section that was surrounded by mountains. Once again the jet landed and the two passengers were taken out of the jet and taken away from it.

They were walked over to a little lake that was in the middle of the string of mountains that surrounded them.

"Once you hear the jet take off, you may remove your blindfolds," a voice said as the person began to walk away.

As soon as the jet was gone the two people removed their blindfolds.

"Yes I'm not with Miroku!" Sango yelled, obviously happy she would not have to spend a week with the pervert.

"Sango..." Sesshoumaru said in his normal monotone voice.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of joy," Sango stated.

Sesshoumaru and Sango had a box that was exactly the same as the one Inuyasha and Ayame had. They had just finished reading the letter that was at the bottom. It was an exact copy of the other one. The only difference was, was that they had a different route to follow.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Sesshoumaru said.

"You know it!" Sango said enthusiastically.

"Why are you so happy?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused.

"I'm not with Miroku. That makes me very happy," she said excitedly.

"Oh you know you like him," Sesshoumaru said in a taunting voice.

"Repeat that statement and I will not hesitate to kill you," Sango threatened. Sesshoumaru decided not to reply, but instead set to work on packing his bag. Sango once again looked happy and began to pack her bag as well.

Once their bags were packed they began to look at the map. "Well this is interesting. We were stuck right in the middle of mountains. Well I hope you're up for a challenge Sessy," Sango said.

"I was born ready," Sesshoumaru replied.

Sango smirked. Sesshoumaru seemed to act a lot differently when he was out of his normal atmosphere.

They both looked at the map and found that they had to get on the other side of a mountain. Their camping place was at the entrance of a forest.

"Well let's get started," Sesshoumaru said grabbing his bag.

"Welcome to the wilderwild," (1) Sango said as she grabbed her bag and followed after Sesshoumaru.

_**On the Van**_

The two that were put in the van had about a 30 minute trip. This group was starting near a large river. The van pulled to a stop and the two blindfolded teens were helped out of the van.

They were walked a little ways away from the van and stopped. "Once you hear the van leave, you may remove the blindfolds," a voice said as he started heading back towards the van. Once the van had left, the two people removed their blindfolds hesitantly.

"Oh man I'm stuck with the pervert," and exasperated Kagome said with dismay. "This sucks; I can't believe I have to spend a week with you."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad," Miroku said trying to defend himself.

"Wanna bet?" Kagome said in an all-knowing voice.

"Nevermind I give up. I promise I won't touch you. Inuyasha would have my head. Literally..." Miroku gulped.

Kagome laughed at his comment, knowing full well that Inuyasha really would kill him.

It was just then that Kagome realized that Miroku was no longer standing beside her. "Miroku?" she called out in a worried voice.

"I'm over here," he called from his spot on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned. "What is that?" she asked indicating toward the box the Miroku was currently looking through.

"Come and see," he said motioning for her to come over and take a look and what the box held.

They both looked through the box together, and read the exact same letter that the others had read. "Well this is interesting," Miroku said, looking though the gear that was packed inside the box.

"This is gonna be hell," Kagome said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Kag's, don't forget, you're with me. Everything will be alright I promise." Miroku said smiling.

"I wasn't talking about the trip Miroku. I'm actually kinda excited for this. I was talking about spending the week with you," she said, smirking.

Miroku covered his hand with his heart, and sighed. "That hurts Kagome."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Kagome said smirking once again. "Well let's pack our bags, and get this trip going."

They spent about twenty minutes going through their bags and packing everything. Once they had finished with that, they began to look at their map. "Well it looks like we have to kayak down this river about two miles," Kagome said examining the map.

They both walked over to the edge of the river and found two, one person kayaks. "You any good?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Uh...Sure why not," he replied smiling.

Kagome shook her head. This is definitely going to be interesting."

_**The Last Group**_

The last two were not taken very far away at all. In fact, they didn't take any means of transportation. All they had to do was walk.

Once they were taken to their destination a man's voice said, "Once you no longer hear our footsteps, you may remove the blindfolds."

The two waited patiently and were finally able to remove their blindfolds. They took one look at each other and smiled.

"Hey Kouga," Rin said nonchalantly.

"Hey Rin," he replied.

"I'm glad to see I didn't get stuck with the pervert," Rin said with a smirk. Kouga smirked at her statement. Rin and Kouga got along just fine. There was never any real hostility between the two.

It was Rin who first noticed the backpack with all of the items they would need for the journey ahead.

Like everyone before them, Rin and Kouga read the letter and sorted through the items that were contained in the bag. They removed their clothing from the bags they had brought with them, and transferred the clothing and other items to the vibrant blue backpacks that were provided for them.

These two were actually in the middle of a forest. The map told them that they were to navigate out of the forest and follow a curving path to the beginning of a mountain. They knew they had a lot of work cut out for them.

"Well, shall we get started?" Rin asked, eager to start this trip. Kouga nodded his head in response, and together the two set out to begin their journey.

* * *

AN: I know I know... Shoot me! I'm so sorry it took so long. Like I said before I wasn't allowed to write for three weeks. Once my grandpa got home I was allowed to write, and I began work on this chapter. But, I just got back from a volleyball tournament, which was why I didn't get this up on Friday. Anyway I know the last chapter sucked and I'm really sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Hopefully I'll update soon. Oh and I did the same thing as I made Inuyasha and everyone do. Except we had about eight people in a group and we were in canoe's for the whole week. Fun stuff.

(1) When I went on a trip like this (except we were on the water) we went to the Everglades. When we got off the bus, a friend of mine said "welcome to the wilderwild." That's how I got this quote.

Oh and I just now found out that I am no longer allowed to write responses to reviews. God I swear I am so pissed at my grandpa. He claims that I am openly communicating with people I don't know. My god in 15! I'm not stupid. Sorry I'm really pissed. Just to let you know, if you are the first to review, the chapter is dedicated to you. If you have a question I will try and answer it here, in the AN. And if you want me to read your story, then I send a review. I'm so sorry about this. I love writing the responses to your reviews, but if I do and my grandpa finds out he will take my laptop away. HE IS SO DAMN CONTROLLING. It makes me so mad. Anyway, sorry about this. Till next time... Ja ne!


	18. Five Days Left

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha. Get over it people.

AN: Okay I know you are all probably really pissed off with me for not updating. I apologize. I hate to say it but my exams were more important than updating a chapter. Sorry about that. But now its summer so I have a lot more time. Oh and I realize that Inuyasha's parents names are different. I just didn't want to use their real names. Sorry if anyone's mad, but you'll have to deal with it.

Oh and the people who believe that my grandpa isn't controlling and I making it up are really wrong. If you don't think that he has control over me your wrong. He could easily take away my TV, my computer, my laptop, and even my car. You people are lucky if your parent's aren't controlling, but my grandpa is. Sorry if I sound like a bitch but I don't like people calling me a liar.

Catkin Blossom, yes I have read the Daughters of the Moon and I love it. That's where I got the name from. Thank you everyone for being so supportive. I love you all.

THEBLACK-SHADOW390- When I read your flame I couldn't help but laugh. You are the first flame I think I have gotten so far. I love how you cussed at me and then said sorry for the rudeness. I just couldn't stop laughing. The fact is that my story has 380 reviews of people telling me they love my story. Then I have your one flame. It didn't affect me at all and was absolutely pointless. Just to let you know I really don't care what you think when I have tons of people who love my story.

Now that that's over with… On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Five Days Left

Two days had passed since everyone found out that they were going to be traveling all over the "wilderwild" as Sango called it. Everyone was tired and really wanting the trip to end.

**Ayame and Inuyasha**

"Just think… Only five days left," Ayame said, as her and Inuyasha finally reached the river that they were supposed to kayak down.

"Yeah only five more days of hell," Inuyasha replied, sarcastically. Inuyasha wasn't tired; he was just annoyed that he had to do this in the first place.

"Come on Inuyasha, you know you're having fun," Ayame replied, smirking. She grabbed the red kayak and began to pull it towards the water. "At least we finally get to kayak." It was a known fact that Ayame loved the water, and loved to kayak. Ayame already had her kayak in the water by the time Inuyasha was even attempting to get his into the water.

"Inuyasha hurry up!" Ayame yelled from her kayak. Inuyasha glared at her and began to pull his golden kayak into the water as well.

"We have to follow this river for about five miles," Ayame said cheerfully, as Inuyasha pulled his kayak up next to hers.

"FIVE MILES?" Inuyasha yelled, angrily. "That's going to take forever!" He put his head into his hands and began to shake his head. "We're going to be paddling all day," he complained.

"Oh Inuyasha suck it up. At least we don't have to walk," said Ayame, trying to look on the bright side. Just then she began to paddle away.

"This is going to be hell," Inuyasha said to himself, following along behind Ayame.

**Sango and Sesshoumaru**

"Hey Sess how much farther?" Sango asked, who was ahead of Sesshoumaru by about five feet. They were still stuck inside the forest. They had no idea it would take them over two days to get through it. It probably didn't get help that they got lost on the second day.

"Probably another seven miles of walking till were free of this damned forest," Sesshoumaru said, angrily. He wasn't very happy when they got lost on the second day.

"Why did we have to get stuck in the never-ending forest?" Sango question, angrily. "I mean not only did we have to climb over a flipping mountain, but now were stuck in the damned forest that never ends."

"Sango, calm down. I know you're pissed; so am I but freaking out about it is not going to get us out of the 'damned forest that never ends,'" Sesshoumaru said, quoting her. Sango just began to laugh. What are you laughing about?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Nothing," Sango said, trying to cover up her giggles. Eventually she couldn't hold it anymore. "You just sound so funny when you're trying to be all smart like that!" she yelled laughing her head off.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," Sesshoumaru said, annoyed that she was laughing at him.

"You're always so monotone and serious about everything, but there was actually concern in your voice. I have never heard that before, and it's kinda funny when it comes from you," Sango explained, now devoid of her giggles.

"Well if I knew you were going to react like that I wouldn't have said anything," Sesshoumaru said, trying to defend his pride.

"Oh Sess don't take it like that. It's nice to know that there is an actual person behind the mask you put on every day," Sango replied, smiling. "Now come on, we have seven miles to hike and it's going to get dark in a couple of hours." Sango began pulling Sesshoumaru along behind her.

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled away from her grasp and walked beside her. "So which way now o wielder of the map," Sango said in a joking manner.

"That way," Sesshoumaru replied, pointing out their destination. With that, the two of them began their long journey out of "the damned forest that never ends."

**Kagome and Miroku**

"Miroku I'm telling you that we have to go left here, not right!" Kagome shouted, angrily. She and Miroku had been arguing for the past twenty minutes. They were about to begin their ascent on a mountain, and were currently standing on the mountain path. However there was a fork in the path.

Miroku thought they should go right, and Kagome thought they should go left. They looked at the map and it had no indication of which way was actually correct. Both were adamant that their way was the correct one.

"Okay, Kagome if you really believe that you're correct then why don't you go left and I'll go right," Miroku suggested. Women were so stubborn and he was tired of fighting with her.

Kagome looked shocked at his suggestion. "Fine be that way then Miroku. I'll see you on the other side," Kagome stated, angrily, as she walked off to the left. Miroku sighed and walked off to the right.

"Woman," he said aloud, before continuing his way down the path. Miroku was walking for about half and hour before he realized something.

_I shouldn't have let Kagome go off on her own. Inuyasha will have my head if anything bad happens to her. What was I thinking? Crap I have to find her and make sure nothing bad happens. Maybe if I get to the other side of the mountain quickly then I can go down the path Kagome chose. Then I'm sure to run into her. Man I hope this works,_ Miroku thought, frantically. He began to run down his path hoping to get to the other side of the mountain and go down the path Kagome chose, before anything happens to her.

Kagome on the other hand wasn't worried at all. _Stupid Miroku. He'll find out soon enough that he was wrong to doubt me. I know I'm right. He's probably realizing that he shouldn't have left me along. Stupid men and their pride,_ Kagome thought, as she made her way down the path of her choice.

**Kouga and Rin**

Not only had Kouga and Rin easily navigated themselves out of the forest, but they had also climbed over the mountain. Kouga and Rin always got along just fine. Kouga was normally a hothead, but Rin was calm and that normally made Kouga calm down as well. There was no need for the two of them to fight with one another.

The two were now faced with their biggest challenge yet. They had to rock climb down one side of an immense canyon and rock climb back up the other side to continue their journey.

While the two were walking on the second day, they came upon a piece of equipment that they had missed before—rock climbing equipment. "Well now we know what the rock climbing stuff is for," Rin stated, reaching for her pack to retrieve the things they needed.

"Ever been rock climbing before Rin?" Kouga questioned, mimicking her actions.

"Nope," she replied. "This should be interesting. Luckily, Kouga had been rock climbing before, and showed Rin how to put the harness on, and how to kick off the side of the canyon and ease her way down.

Rin wasn't nervous at all. She loved heights and liked doing things that she probably wouldn't get another chance to do.

"You ready?" Kouga asked—who was finally harnessed and ready to begin their descent.

"You know it," Rin said, as she kicked off from the wall, hard. Kouga soon followed after. It soon became a race between the two of them to see who could get the bottom first.

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

**Ayame and Inuyasha**

"Come on Inuyasha we don't have all day. It's going to get dark soon," Ayame called from her kayak. Inuyasha was quite a ways behind her. It's not like he was weak, he just didn't like kayaking.

"Shut up Ayame! I'm coming as fast as I can," Inuyasha shot back. Ayame sighed.

"Inuyasha do you want to be paddling in the dark?" Ayame questioned. "We only have half a mile left. Please just try and hurry up," Ayame pleaded. Inuyasha may like the dark but Ayame didn't want to be on the water while it was dark. "We still have to set up camp and everything."

"Yeah yeah I know. Look don't flip out we'll get there in plenty of time," Inuyasha said, trying to calm Ayame down so she wouldn't start flipping out.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled up to the shore of where they were going to be spending the night. "At least we get a nice beach to stay on," Ayame said, running her feet through the sand.

"I'll grab our sleeping bags," Inuyasha said, walking away to grab their sleeping bags and the food. Inuyasha got back with the food and sleeping bags. Ayame set out the sleeping bags, while Inuyasha began to work on the food.

Ayame lay down on her sleeping bag and began staring at the stars, since it was now dark out. "Wow, you can really see the stars out here where there isn't any light," Ayame said, in awe.

Inuyasha remained silent, but continued to cook. After the two of them had eaten, they both lay down in their sleeping bags and stared at the stars.

"They really are beautiful," Inuyasha said, finally commenting on Ayame's earlier statement. Ayame silently agreed as the two sat in silence just admiring the beauty of the stars.

**Sango and Sesshoumaru**

"YES! FREEDOM!" Sango yelled, running from "the damned forest that never ends." Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest smirking. He was just as happy as Sango that they were finally free of that stupid forest.

After Sango and Sesshoumaru celebrated the fact that they were free, they decided to look at the map. "Our next destination is to get over that mountain and down a river and go for three miles. That's our next campsite," Sango explained.

"Well that's too far to travel before dark. I think we should just get sleep here, and get up early tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said.

"Good idea. I'm tired anyway," Sango replied. Sesshoumaru went to get the bags while Sango began cooking. They were both tired and hungry, so staying where they were seemed like a good idea to them.

Sango and Sesshoumaru ate their dinner while laughing about the forest that they were trapped in for over a day. "I can't believe we got lost in that thing. I think the map was lying, because it was much bigger than the map showed," Sango complained.

"I bet it was just trying to trick us," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"I totally agree," Sango said, laughing. "Well, we should probably try and get some sleep. We have a long way to go tomorrow, because of that stupid forest."

"Yeah I agree. Night," Sesshoumaru said, turning over in his sleeping bag. Sango soon followed suite. The two of them were soon asleep; dreading the day to come.

**Kagome and Miroku**

Miroku ran like mad for as long as he could. He had to walk as well, because he wasn't in the best of shape. Finally he saw that the path was getting wider. _Maybe I'm finally on the other side of the mountain,_ Miroku thought, hopefully.

When Miroku rounded a corner he was shocked by what he saw. There was Kagome, sleeping. He instantly went to wake her up.

"Wha-what's going on?" she questioned, sleepily. "Oh, Miroku it's you," she said, sitting up. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. The path I chose was a shortcut, so I have been here for about two hours waiting for you. I decided to take a nap while I waited," she explained.

"So I guess you were right," Miroku said, instantly regretting not following Kagome's advice.

"Yep," she smiled happily. "Why do you look so tired?" she questioned.

"Well, I thought that maybe you had chosen the wrong way to go and that you were going to be in trouble. I knew that Inuyasha would kill me if anything happened to you, so I decided to get here as quickly as I could. If you weren't here I was going to start down your path and make sure that you were alright," Miroku explained.

"I'm glad you cared, but as you can see I am totally fine," Kagome said, happily.

"I can see that," Miroku said, with a perverted glint in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant you pervert and you know it," Kagome said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch Kags that hurt," he complained.

"You deserved it," she said. "Now come on we have to set up camp so we can get some sleep." Miroku quickly followed behind her so they could set up there stuff, eat, then go to sleep.

**Rin and Kouga**

Rin ended up winning the race to the bottom of the canyon, even though Kouga wasn't far behind. The two then began to make their way across the bottom of the canyon. It began to get very dark, very fast. Kouga and Rin were barely able to get across the canyon before it was almost too dark to see.

"I guess we'll have to set up camp here. We can't climb up this side of the canyon without plenty of light," Kouga said.

"Yeah, good idea. I definitely don't want to be rock climbing at night," Rin said.

"Wise choice," Kouga replied.

"Okay well I'll cook dinner if you get the sleeping bags out and stuff," Rin said.

"Fine by me," Kouga replied. "We need to get plenty of sleep, because tomorrow morning we have to climb up this side of the canyon, and I think we have to canoe down a river as well."

"Joy," Rin replied. Kouga lay in silence looking at the stars while he waited for Rin to finish cooking dinner. He had offered to help, but Rin said no, knowing that he would probably ruin it.

When Rin finished cooking the two of them began talking while eating. They talked about a lot of things. Soon they were finished with dinner and decided that they should get some sleep.

"Night Kouga."

"Night Rin."

* * *

AN: Okay school's out and I actually have time to write. I swear the only reason I didn't update was because I really needed to study for exams and it was really stressful. Anyway I apologize for making you guys wait for so long. I feel really bad. I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway I'm going out to play volleyball. Till next time… Ja ne! 


	19. Reunited and the Good News

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Reviews: I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Chapter 19: Reunited and the Good News

* * *

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled running to greet her friend. 

"OH MY GOD. SANGO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagome yelled, embracing her friend in a tight hug.

"Hey guys, forget about me already?" Ayame asked, throwing her paddle to the ground and running to her friends.

"AYAME!" They both yelled happily, pulling her into their embrace as well.

"Hey, where's. . ." Kagome began but was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"RIN!" All three girls yelled, running over to her and tackling her to the ground. All four friends were laughing, enjoying being back together once again.

"Look's like Kagome's already forgotten about you dude," Miroku said, walking up to his friend and patting him on the back.

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha said, walking away from his friend and over to where Kagome was happily chatting with her friends. He walked up behind her, without any of the noticing, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled and turned around to give him a quick kiss.

"Missed you too," she whispered back. Everyone continued to talk about their experiences and how much they missed one another; well the girls talked about how much they missed each other. Finally the conversation was interrupted by Sango.

"When exactly is the plane coming to pick us up?" she asked, looking around for any signs of a jet.

No one had a watch because they were taken away before they left for this crazy trip. "Hopefully one will be here soon. I don't want to wait here any longer. I just want to go home and take a bath," Kagome said, leaning back into Inuyasha's embrace.

"I totally agree with you Kagome. Sleeping in an actual bed again will be heaven," Ayame agreed.

The eight friends didn't have long to wait before the jet was finally spotted. "The jet is finally here," Sesshoumaru said, pointing up and the jet coming in for a landing. The girls cheered and rushed over to the jet. Everyone expected to see Inuyasha's parents greet them, but they were met with a few butlers instead.

"Where are my parents?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taisho but your parents had to depart for Ireland. They wanted to send their love and hope that you had a fun experience," one of the butlers explained.

"Figures. They always have to leave," he said smiling a little. "I swear they never stop moving."

"Well, let's go. I'm anxious to get home," Kouga said, quickly walking up to the plane. Everyone followed, just as anxious to get home.

_**Home**_

"SHOWER!" Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango all screamed, running up the stairs to their rooms so they could take a shower.

"I say we take a quick shower too, before all the hot water is used up because we know the girls are going to stay in there as long as possible," Miroku said. The rest of them agreed and decided to meet back in the kitchen when they had finished with their showers.

About twenty minutes later Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were in the kitchen. They noticed a letter on the table left by Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's parents.

"Well, it's just one surprise after the other. First a crazy adventure and now a relaxing one," Kouga said.

Inuyasha's parents had made reservations for them and the girls to go to a resort for a couple days. They said it was their treat for everyone putting up with the other crazy trip.

"The girls are going to be really excited about this," Sesshoumaru said, actually looking forward to this as well.

Half and hour later the girls came down and clean and dressed in casual clothing. "Hey guys what's up?" Ayame asked, sitting down at counter.

"Well, we actually have some really good news for you guys," Kouga began before being interrupted by Miroku.

"We get to go to a resort for a couple of days since we were suck good sports about going on our little camping adventure," Miroku said happily.

"That's awesome!" Sango said smiling. All the girls quickly agreed.

"I can't wait just to chill for a couple of days. That will be awesome!" Rin said smiling.

"When do we leave?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, now actually," Inuyasha said, re-reading the letter.

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO PACK!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't worry Miss Higurashi all of your bags have been packed, and put in the limo. All you need to do is get yourselves into the limo so that we can leave," a butler said, motioning towards the front door.

"Yes sir!" Sango said, saluting him on her way out.

_**At the Resort**_

"So what room do we have?" Rin asked.

"Well, we have the penthouse suite," Sesshoumaru replied.

"So, we all have our own room's right?" Ayame asked.

"Uh, well, there are only four rooms so we're going to have to share," Miroku said, a nervous look in his eyes.

"So who is sharing with who?" Sango asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and I figured that Kagome could stay with him, Rin with me, Ayame with Kouga and Sango and Miroku," Sesshoumaru explained, being the only one who was not afraid of the girls reaction to the sleeping arrangements.

"Well, I'm fine with it," Kagome said, a smile on her face.

"Me too," Rin agreed. Ayame and Sango were silent; eyes wide and mouths open.

"You're telling me that I have to share a room with the biggest pervert in the entire world?" Sango said, finally speaking up.

"And I have to share with Kouga?" Ayame asked shocked.

"WHY!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Come on Sango I'm not that bad," Miroku pleaded.

"Yes, you are," she retorted.

"Why can't Sango and I share?" Ayame questioned with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah we can share!" Sango agreed enthusiastically.

"The sleeping arrangements have already been decided so just shut up and get to your rooms. Change into your bathing suits and meet us down at the pool," Sesshoumaru said in a commanding tone that meant nobody better disobey him. Sango and Ayame grumbled all the way to their rooms about stupid people and stupid rooms.

Sango expected there to be at least two beds, but was unhappy to find that there was only one queen sized bed. "Why does God hate me so much?" she complained falling onto the bed.

"Come on Sango, you know you don't hate me that much. Do you?" Miroku asked, sitting on the bed with her looking sincerely hurt.

"She saw his face and decided to tell him the truth. "The truth is Miroku I don't hate you. I only hate it when you're a pervert, but when you act like this I actually kind of like you," Sango answered truthfully.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Now you're pushing it Miroku," she said warningly.

"Well, at least this is a step in the right direction," he said smiling. Sango rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit.

_**Ayame and Kouga**_

"Ayame will you at least look at me?" Kouga asked, his eyes following Ayame as she walked around the room, unpacking her clothes.

She refused to look at him until he walked over to her, lightly grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"Are you really that upset about this?" he asked, his face incredibly close to hers.

"I'm not upset about it, I'm just scared that's all," she said pulling her face away form his grip.

"What are you scared of. I'm not going to hurt you. I could never do that to you," he said seriously. "You have nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you and neither will anyone else. Not while I'm around."

Ayame looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Kouga, I needed that," she said.

"No problem," he said smiling as well. _Well, she may not be my girlfriend but at least she trusts me now_, he thought.

_**Sesshoumaru and Rin**_

"So Sess, when are we going to tell the others about us?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru hugged her from behind, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't know," he mumbled against her neck.

"You just don't want people knowing that you can actually be a nice person sometimes," Rin said laughing a little.

Sesshoumaru ignored her comment and began to kiss her neck lightly. "Sess stop that we have to get changed," Rin said, trying to pull from his grasp.

"Rin, I haven't seen you for over a week, don't tell me I can't kiss you," he said a little annoyed.

"I never said you couldn't kiss me. What I'm saying is that the others are expecting us to get changed and meet at the pool," she said.

Rin turned around and gave Sesshoumaru what she thought was going to be a quick kiss, but he wouldn't let her off so easy. About a minute later Sesshoumaru finally let her go.

Rin rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and quickly grabbed her suit and ran into the bathroom before he got anymore ideas.

_**Kagome and Inuyasha**_

Kagome was currently having the same problem as Rin. "Inuyasha. . . stop it. . . we have to. . . get changed," she said in between his kisses. Inuyasha growled as she tried to pull away again.

"But Kagome I missed you," he whined, trying to embrace her again.

Kagome gave in, letting herself be embraced by her boyfriend. She gave him one more quick kiss before pulling away. "We have to get changed Inuyasha," she said. He gave her one more quick kiss before letting her get changed.

_**Down at the Pool**_

"You guys want to play Chicken?" Miroku suggested. Everyone agreed and paired up. Inuyasha with Kagome, Kouga with Ayame, Sesshoumaru with Rin, and Sango with Miroku.

Sango and Miroku were the first to lose on account of Miroku grabbing Sango's ass. The next round was Kouga and Ayame against Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a close game but Ayame and Kouga ended up losing, because Kouga tripped.

The last round was brother against brother. "This should be interesting," Ayame said, sitting next to Kouga and Sango on the steps of the pool.

"You're going down Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, tightening his grip on Kagome.

"You wish Inuyasha," he retorted, suddenly running forward, causing the battle to begin. Both of them lasted for a long time until Inuyasha fell backwards.

"WE WIN!" Rin yelled throwing her hands in the air and leaning backwards causing Sesshoumaru to fall as well. Everyone was laughing by the end of their game.

"Wow, guys, it's getting really late," Miroku said. He was indeed correct. It was starting to get dark and everyone was tired.

"So you think we should get some sleep so that we can do a whole bunch of stuff tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Sango said. Everyone agreed, grabbed their towels, and started making their way to the penthouse suit.

They all took turns taking showers, since they were covered in chlorine. After the showers they decided to get some sleep. Rin and Sesshoumaru walked into their room, changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Rin snuggled into his chest and Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist. The two of them soon fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome did the exact same thing. As soon as they got into bed Kagome curled into his embrace. The laid together talking for a little while before sleep overtook both of them.

Miroku and Sango walked into their room and put their pajamas on as well. Sango just kind of stared at the bed while Miroku happily got in.

"Come on Sango, I promise I don't bite," he teased.

"Sure you don't you stupid pervert," she said, finally giving in and lying in bed with him. Miroku slowly started moving closer to her until he was almost touching her.

"Miroku don't you dare get any closer to me," Sango threatened. Miroku sighed at being caught but did as he was told, however he didn't move further away. He just stayed exactly where he was. Soon both fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Sango had unknowingly moved backwards into Miroku's chest. Miroku's arm had also found its way around her middle. They were both in for a surprise when they woke up in the morning.

Kouga and Ayame were both lying in bed being totally silent. Finally Kouga spoke up. "Ayame. . . would it be alright if I put my arm around you?" he asked quietly.

Ayame was shocked. She didn't think Kouga would want to be anywhere near her. Ayame may be smart sometimes but when it came to whether guys liked her or not she could never tell.

She thought for a minute before finally responding to his question. "If you want to," she said, just as quietly as he had asked the question. As soon as her heard her answer he moved closer to her and pulled her against his chest, slowly snaking his arm around her waist.

Ayame moved a little until she was comfortable and quickly fell asleep. Kouga looked at her sleeping figure and smiled. _I love you Ayame_, he thought before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**AN: **Hey everyone! I'm alive! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a huge writers block but it's gone now. Hopefully I will be able to update more quickly. I really love this story and I promise I won't quit until it's finished. Thanks so much for your amazing reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! Till next time. . . Ja ne! 


	20. The Almost Perfect Day

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha… Never will

AN: OMG I'M ALIVE! I don't think you guys understand how bad I feel for not writing, but it felt soooo great to write this chapter. I love you all and all the support you've shown me. YOU ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Almost Perfect Day

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Sango yelled, waking up everyone.

"Sango I swear I didn't mean to. It just happened," Miroku said, trying to defend himself against Sango's vicious attacks.

Suddenly Inuyasha threw their door open and started yelling. "IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! GET OVER WHATEVER THE HELL HAPPENED AND JUST SHUT UP!" Inuyasha regained his calm a little, and went straight back to his room with Kagome.

Everyone else was standing at their doors, watching the scene unfold, but soon decided to get some more sleep too.

"Sango please listen to me. I didn't do it on purpose. I had every intention of staying away from you. I didn't take advantage of you while you were sleeping. I may be a pervert but I would never do something like that to someone I love so much," he said, saying the last part quietly.

"You… you love me?" Sango said, looking down a little.

"Sango, please don't hate me. I'm… I…" Miroku said, stumbling with his words.

Sango said nothing, but closed the gap between them, kissing Miroku on the lips. Miroku was in shock needless to say. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, it was just a simple touching of lips, but to Miroku, it meant everything.

"You talk too much Miroku. I love you too, you should know that. I know I haven't acted like it, but I really do love you. I don't know how to explain it," Sango said, finishing quietly.

"Sango, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words come from your mouth. I've loved you since I first saw you. You're amazing and such a joy to be around. I know I'm a pervert, but I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I love you so much Sango," Miroku said, grabbing Sango's chin and pulling her closer for a kiss. This time it was a deep, passionate, loving kiss that they both would remember for the rest of their lives.

**Later That Day**

"So, Sango… You're finally dating the pervert. I knew it wouldn't take much longer," Inuyasha said, patting his friend on the back.

"Oh Inuyasha leave them alone," Kagome said, pulling him away from Miroku and onto the couch with her.

The group was currently hanging out in the penthouse, just enjoying each others company. Everyone seemed content. This was a nice change from the crazy trip from hell that they just returned from.

"Hey guys, wanna watch a movie?" Miroku suggested from his seat beside Sango on their couch. Every two had their own couch.

"Oh no, don't you recall what happened last time we watched a horror movie?" Kagome said in horror. "Ayame and I ended up getting lost and getting the shit scared out of us. No way do I want to go through that again," Kagome said, standing firm.

"Yeah no kidding. I refuse. Absolutely refuse," Ayame agreed, sinking further into the couch she was sharing with Kouga.

"I never specifically said it was a horror movie. How did you know that?" Miroku asked perplexed.

"We have a sixth sense," Kagome replied, looking over at Ayame as she agreed.

"Well, what does everyone else think?" Miroku asked. No one else seemed to have a problem with the idea. "See, everyone else thinks it's a good idea. Sorry girls, but you're out voted."

"Sango, Rin, you guys are supposed to be on our side. That's what best friends are for," Ayame said, yelling at her two supposed friends.

"Sorry Aya… I like horror movies I can't help it," Sango replied.

"Yeah Aya, you know I like horror movies too," Rin said.

"Well, I refuse to watch this," Ayame said, standing up.

"Yeah me either. Ayame and I are leaving. Have fun guys," Kagome said, standing as well.

Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged quick glances and smirked at each other. They quickly reached their arms up and grabbed each girl by the waist, pulling her back down onto the couch.

"Hey let me go!" Ayame cried, flailing as she tried to escape from Kouga's grasp. Kagome was in the same predicament, however Inuyasha had begun to kiss her, which effectively stopped her complaining.

"That wasn't fair Inuyasha, kissing me like that. I still don't want to watch this movie," Kagome complained.

"Yeah but it was a good way to make you calm down yes?" he questioned, that cute little smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up," Kagome said, smacking him on the arm.

"Kouga, you know you can let go of me now. I'll sit and watch the movie. For a little while anyway," Ayame stated.

Kouga seemed to think it over for a while. "Naw, I'm actually quiet comfortable," he said pulling her closer. Miroku put in some random horror movie and everyone began to watch it.

"I hate you right now," Ayame whispered to Kouga.

"Love you too Aya," he whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Halfway through the movie, Ayame and Kagome were buried in their guys' chests, while Sango and Rin sat comfortably, watching the movie. By this time, Sesshoumaru had pulled Rin into his lap and rested his head on top of hers. Sango looked over and saw this display. She gave Rin a questioning look, and Rin just smiled. They had known each other long enough that Sango immediately understood. She smiled at her friend and turned her attention back to the movie. Ayame and Kagome were too busy hiding from the movie to notice anything.

Sango was comfortably lying on her now boyfriend; his arms were draped lightly over her, holding her close. _Well, he hasn't tried anything for half of the movie now. This is definitely an improvement for him_, she thought, looking up at him. She couldn't help but give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He seemed very surprised with her display of affection. He gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled and turned her attention back to the movie. Miroku shook his head a little; a huge smile on his face.

"Kagome… it's really not that scary. You can look. I promise nothing will happen to you if you watch the movie," Inuyasha said, trying to console his terrified girlfriend.

"Inuyasha, didn't you listen to the movie? If you watch the movie you will die in seven days. While you all die, Ayame and I will be the only ones left alive because we're not watching," Kagome stated seriously, still hiding her face.

"Come on Ayame, Kagome, you guys know you're not going to die from watching this movie. It's just a movie," Kouga explained, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at our fears!" Ayame spoke up, hitting him lightly all the while not removing her head from his chest.

"I'm not laughing, I'm just saying you're being silly, that's all," Kouga explained, not wanting Ayame to be mad with him.

No matter how much the guys coaxed them, Kagome and Ayame refused to watch the movie at all. It seemed like forever, but finally the movie was over.

"Man that was really scary!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kags, you didn't even watch it," Sango said with a small laugh.

"But I heard it all and it sounded scary!" Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest. "You understand don't you Ayame?"

"Yeah, it did sound scary. I swear that is the last time I will ever sit through a scary movie ever again!" Ayame said, locking arms with Kagome and walking outside.

"Where are those two going?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who knows with those two. They're special like that," Sango explained. "So, Rin, when did you and Sessy get together?" Sango asked.

"Before I met you guys, so it's been a while," Rin explained, leaning back into her boyfriends embrace.

"And you guys knew too?" Sango asked, motioning towards Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha. They all nodded in response.

"Remember, we've known Rin for a long time, and Sess is my brother. It's my job to know these things," Inuyasha explained with a cute little smirk on his face.

"Yeah I figured. And Kagome and Ayame are still clueless about everything. Oh, and Kouga? When are you going to tell Ayame you love her?" Sango asked to the shock of Kouga.

"W-what?" he asked, stuttering a little.

"You know, you're the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend. And we all know you're in love with Ayame. Well, everyone accept her of course. Lucky you, you get the hardest girl to get. Ayame has a hard time believing people love her. I wish you luck with that," Sango said, knowing he had a hard time ahead of him.

"Great," he said, sighing a little.

"So, what do you guys say we get the other two and go out for some food?" Rin suggested.

"Sounds awesome! I'm starving," Inuyasha said, holding his stomach as it growled in proof of his hunger.

Everyone walked outside to see Kagome and Ayame talking as they sat on the ground, near a tall oak tree. As soon as they walked up, Kagome and Ayame became silent.

"What were you two discussing?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Ayame said smiling.

"We're going to get food, come on," Rin said, helping them both up without waiting for a response.

"Food sounds good to me, I'm pretty hungry," Kagome agreed. Ayame nodded her head in silent agreement.

"We're lucky that the restaurants are within walking distance of this resort, because we have no means of transportation," Sesshoumaru stated as they began walking towards some random restaurant.

"Yeah no kidding. It would suck if we have to walk miles to find food," Inuyasha said, holding his grumbling stomach once again. Kagome laughed at him. "What? Don't laugh at me, I haven't eaten all day!"

"Don't freak out Inu. I still love you don't worry," Kagome said, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Inuyasha shut up after that.

"Wow Kagome, some power you have there. Making Inuyasha shut up like that!" Rin said, snapping her fingers and laughing.

"I'm just good," Kagome said winking and laughing some. Inuyasha, still being hungry, didn't care if they were making fun of him.

"FOOD!" he screamed as they saw the restaurant approaching. Inuyasha took off sprinting towards the restaurant.

A little while later, everyone else reached the restaurant and found Inuyasha hungrily gaping at all the food. They got a table for eight, and started looking through the menus.

"I want some of this, and this, oh and that's sounds amazing, I want some of that too," Inuyasha said, going through almost the entire menu.

"Inu-honey, if you eat all that food, you're going to get sick," Kagome said, trying to talk some sense into her starving boyfriend.

"And this, and this, and this…" he continued on, totally ignoring Kagome.

"He's hopeless," she said, shaking her head and smiling.

"So, anyway, we only have two days left at the resort. What all do you guys want to do?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking around at everyone, but ignoring his pig of a brother.

"Just hang out and relax, maybe write a song or two. It's so peaceful here I just love it," Ayame said smiling, looking through the menu as she talked. Everyone silently agreed.

Everyone ate their lunch, talking, laughing, and enjoying the company of their friends. It was such a great day for everyone, besides the horror movie for Ayame and Kagome. It was such a nice change from the constant arguing and fighting. Everyone seemed to be content and happy. It was probably the fact that there was no stress put on them here; no movies for the guys to be practicing for, and no concerts for the girls to be stressing over. It was one of the best days they had had together yet. They didn't want it to end, but they knew it had to. They decided to end the day with a nice night swim in the resort pool.

Sango was sitting on the steps with Rin, just talking. Ayame was swimming laps. Kagome was sitting with her feet dangling in the pool with Inuyasha right next to her. And Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were hanging out in the hot tub. Finally, Rin and Sango decided to join the guys in the hot tub.

When they entered Rin was immediately pulled over onto Sesshoumaru's lap. Miroku opened his arms, gesturing for Sango to do the same, but she was a bit reluctant. "Come on Sango, I wont bite I promise," he said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She finally gave in and went to sit with him. A minute or two later they were joined by Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome sat on his lap as well. Ayame was still in the big pool doing laps.

"Hey Ayame!" Sango called, "Come join us!" When Ayame heard Sango's voice she stopped doing her laps and decided to come and join the others. She got in the hot tub, and sat with her back to the jets, getting a nice back massage.

"Hey Rin?" Ayame asked. "Why are you on Sesshoumaru's lap?"

"Yeah, I didn't notice you were. How come?" Kagome asked, both of them still clueless about Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Uh… We're dating?" she said, forgetting her friends still didn't know.

"WHAT!" they both yelled in shock.

"You didn't know?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"When did that happen?" Kagome asked flabbergasted.

"Before we met you. We've been going out for over a year," Rin said as though it were nothing.

"Wow, that's awesome I'm so happy for you," Ayame said smiling. As the others talked Ayame shut her eyes ands began thinking up lyrics for a new song. They knew they would be having a concert a week or so after they got back, so she thought it would be good to get prepared.

"Hey Aya wake up, we're going inside," Sango said, shaking her friend a little. Ayame opened her eyes to see that everyone was already out of the hot tub.

"Okay I'll be up in a second," she said as Sango went on ahead. Ayame thought everyone had left, but she soon noticed she was wrong. Kouga was still down there.

"Hey Aya… I need to tell you something," Kouga said, looking more nervous than Ayame had ever seen him before.

"What's that?" Ayame asked in total confusion.

"I-I think… no wait I know… I love you Ayame. I just thought you should know," Kouga said, waiting for a response.

"I… I…" Ayame couldn't think of what to say. She didn't know how she felt. So instead of saying anything she did the next best thing. She fled. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, all the way up to the penthouse. As she was running, she began to cry. She didn't know what to do. She had never felt this way before, and didn't know how to respond to those feelings.

She ran into the penthouse and found Sango as soon as possible. Sango saw her crying and immediately asked what had happened. Ayame couldn't say anything. All she could say was, "I need to sleep in your room tonight. Please."

Sango could tell something big had happened so she went to tell Miroku that he had to sleep in Kouga's room tonight. He wasn't too happy, but when he saw Ayame he immediately gave in.

Ayame didn't want to talk… All she wanted to do was go to sleep. And that is exactly what she did. She went to bed thinking about what Kouga had said, and what she was going to do about it.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm not going to make excuses but I really do have a lot going on in my life, but it was all the love and support your reviews showed that made me want to write more. I really did miss this story, and I was reading over it and thought, Wow… I really love writing this story. Like I said before, I will not quit until this story is completed, no matter how long it takes. But I'm in the writing mode again, so I will write whenever I can. I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Till next time… Ja ne! 


	21. The End

Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: This is the last time I will have to say this so here goes. . . I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

AN: -GASP- SHE'S ALIVE! Oh yes I am. I told you all that I wasn't going to stop writing until I finished this story. I tried to make this chapter longer since it is the last chapter of this story. Yes, I know you are all sad, but it had to come to an end sooner or later. Well, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE!

Anyway, on with the last chapter of "Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous."

Chapter 21: The End

* * *

Ayame had affectively avoided Kouga until the day of their departure from the resort. She couldn't sort out her feelings, and had a really hard time putting them into words. She decided the best way to tell him how she felt was to do it through a song. Luckily, their concert was the next night so she wouldn't have to avoid him for much longer. 

Everyone else was getting along fine. They were all on edge because of the tension between Ayame and Kouga, but they tried not to let it affect them too much. No one really knew what happened. Neither Ayame nor Kouga had talked about what happened. They put all their energy into avoiding one another.

"Ayame we need to rehearse for tomorrow," Sango said, walking in to her friend's room and practically dragging her to the rehearsal room.

"Speaking of that, I need you, Rin, and Kagome to learn this song," Ayame said, giving her friends the papers.

"Uhh… Aya, I think you've lost it. There are no words…" Kagome pointed out.

"I know that," Ayame replied. "I don't want anyone seeing this song until it's performed."

"Okay, well, let's just practice our other songs than shall we?" Kagome said, grabbing her guitar and warming up some. The others agreed and practiced for a little over an hour.

They went out for dinner that night, at a nice quiet restaurant. Everyone—but Ayame and Kouga that is—was chatting quietly, talking about the upcoming concert. They were going to be heading back home for their concert. They would leave early in the morning so they could get home in time to get ready.

They got back to the resort and did what they normally did almost every night. They went swimming. Ayame decided that she didn't want to go swimming. She said that she needed to stay in her room and work on a song; which was the truth. Ayame needed to make the song perfect. Kouga was still really depressed about the whole situation. He sat quietly in the hot tub thinking about where he had gone wrong.

Finally, it started getting really late, so everyone decided to head back up to the rooms. Sango walked into her room to find that Ayame had already fallen asleep. She gave Miroku a kiss goodnight, and got ready for bed herself. Soon everyone was asleep, awaiting the day to come.

_**The Next Day**_

Everyone woke up early so they could pack their things—since no one thought about packing the night before. They pretty much packed in silence. There was so much tension in the air that you could almost taste it. No one wanted to be the first to speak, or try to break the tension between Ayame and Kouga, so they all remained silent.

The limo ride was filled with quiet chatter; mostly between the guys and their girlfriends. To Ayame, the ride home couldn't have been any longer. She really needed to talk to Kouga, but she just couldn't. Hopefully her song would speak her words.

By the time they arrived home, it was already two in the afternoon. The guys were just going to hang out for a while, while the girls got ready for their concert. They all needed to take showers and make sure they looked their best. They needed to be at the concert hall at around six to get the equipment set up since the concert started at seven.

Ayame, Kagome, Sango, and Rin all went up to their rooms and took showers. They had about two hours to get ready, so they could take nice, long showers.

Kagome changed into a black leather mini and a red halter top. She threw a lot of random red and black bracelets onto her wrists and a silver necklace with a star on it. She put on black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, and red lipstick to match her shirt. Overall, she liked her look. Lastly, she grabbed her favorite pair of black knee high boots. She then went back to the bathroom to do her hair. She thought for a while before deciding to curl it.

Sango went to her closet, still in her towel, to pick out what she wanted to wear. She grabbed low rise black jeans, and a blue crop top that had straps that crossed over each other to meet at the back of her neck. Like Kagome, she grabbed many random black and blue bracelets to adorn her wrists. She also put a black choker around her neck. Then she went to the bathroom to put on black eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss to give her lips a glossy shine. She put her hair into a high pony tail. She then proceeded to walk back to her closet and chose a pair of shoes. She decided on a pair of three inch blue strappy heels to match her shirt.

Ayame walked out of the bathroom with one towel around her waist, and another towel holding her hair in place. She already knew that she wanted to wear a pair of light blue jeans with holes in the knees, but she needed a shirt to go along with the pants. She finally decided on a low cut dark green shirt with a black tank top underneath. The shirt was long enough that she didn't need a belt. Like the others before her, she adorned her wrists with green and black bracelets. For a necklace, she decided on a silver chain choker that connected to a heart in the middle of the necklace. She put on black eyeliner, green eye shadow, and clear lip gloss like Sango. She decided to put her hair up into a messy bun, with random chin length bangs framing her face. She then went back to her closet and grabbed a pair of green four inch strappy heels. Ayame had gotten really good at walking in heels and now, she loved them.

Rin jumped out of the shower and went to get her clothes. For pants, she chose a pair of white cargo pants, and for a shirt, she chose a striped black and violet tube top with a skull at the bottom right. She also grabbed a black studded belt to help hold up her loose cargo pants. Can you guess what she did next? That's right! She put many violet and black bracelets on her wrists, but wore no necklace. She put on black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and light pink lip stick. She decided to just leave her hair down since she really didn't wan to deal with it. For shoes, she decided on a pair of violet flip flops. Probably not the best kind of shoes to wear, but what did she care?

The girls met downstairs in the kitchen to decide on a song list. Ayame told them all to think about what songs they would want to perform. They all got to choose one or two songs.

"So, Rin, what songs do you want to perform?" Ayame asked, sitting at the counter and staring at her glass of water.

"Uh, well. . . I was thinking about performing "Ironic" and "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" if you guys want," Rin said, as she also got a glass of water from the fridge.

"Works for me," Sango said. Kagome and Ayame nodded their heads in agreement.

"I was thinking about "Have You Ever?" and "Bad Boy"," Sango added, smirking as she did so.

"Thinking about Miroku while choosing your songs Sango?" Kagome joked. Sango gave her a look that said, "of course I was."

"Good choices Sango," Kagome said. "I want to play "You Make Me Sick" and "Because of You"." Kagome said.

"No," Ayame said. ""You Make Me Sick" is fine, but we're not playing "Because of You"." Ayame said, very adamant about her decision. Kagome decided not to question Ayame's reasoning and chose another song.

"Okay, then how about "Invincible"?" Kagome said, throwing her next choice out there. Ayame nodded her head in agreement. Kagome looked at Sango and Rin for their reaction.

"Works for me," they replied at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Looks like we've been friends for too long. . . Now we're starting to talk for each other. I don't think that's healthy," Sango joked. Rin nodded her head in agreement, laughing while she did so.

"So, Ayame, what songs did you choose?" Rin asked her friend.

""Love is a Battlefield" and the song I gave you guys the music to," Ayame replied.

"You're still not going to tell us the song lyrics are you?" Kagome asked. Ayame shook her head.

"I'm sorry guys, but you'll understand when you hear the song." Ayame stated. "Anyway, we still have about forty five minutes before we have to leave. Might as well practice the songs."

The girls all agreed and went upstairs to practice.

Forty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango all stopped what they were doing and went to open the door. It was Miroku, who told them they had to leave in five minutes. The girls were so busy practicing, that they didn't even notice how late it was. They finished up what they were doing and put their instruments away. Kagome and Rin brought their guitars, but they would have a drum set there for Sango. Ayame grabbed the song list and followed her friends outside.

They were going to once again, travel in the limo. Everyone piled into the limo—guys included—and began their trip to the concert hall. The girls were silent, going over the music in their heads while the guys talked quietly, so as not to receive the wrath of their girlfriends. The trip was pretty short in comparison to their last one.

They pulled around to the back of the establishment, because the lines were already forming out front. Once everyone was out of the limo they had to go their separate ways. Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku had front row seats a little away from everyone else. Seeing as how they were famous, they didn't want people all over them.

Rin, Kagome, and Sango hugged and kissed their boyfriends, while Ayame just walked away and headed inside, and Kouga stood there silently. The girls finally parted from their boyfriends and followed Ayame inside.

"Hey Kouga," Miroku said. "I know you're having a hard time with Ayame, but try to enjoy the concert a little bit. Kouga nodded his head a little.

"I'll try," was his only response.

They guys then proceeded to a side door to get to their seats. They still had about an hour before the concert, but they didn't have anything better to do. If they walked out front they would get mauled by their fans, so it was safer to stay inside.

Behind the curtain, the tech people were setting up the girls instruments for them. The girls sat on the ground in a circle—like they did before every concert—and warmed up. Ayame would sing quietly, while the others would hum their parts. It was a ritual to get them ready. They would do this for a little while before their instruments were set up. Then they would go to make sure everything was in working order.

It took the tech people about thirty minutes to set up all the equipment. The girls check their instruments and played a few notes to make sure everything was fine. Kagome and Rin tuned their guitars, while Sango played a few things on her drums. Ayame was quietly singing to warm up her voice. Finally, everyone in the audience was seated, and the girls were ready to perform.

The man who was supposed to announce them was just waiting for someone to give him a mic so he could talk. Finally, the mic was given to him, and he went through the curtain while the people in the audience cheered.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" he began. "We'll tonight we have some very talented ladies for you. Demonic Angel was started only a little while ago, but they are already a bit hit. Am I right!" His words were followed by loud cheers. "Well, I'm sure you guys didn't pay to hear me talk so I might as well finish up. Here they are, DEMONIC ANGEL!" he said, as the curtain opened and colored lights flashed like crazy. Everyone was cheering as loud as they could.

The girls had decided to play "Bad Boy" first. Ayame walked out to the middle of the stage and began her song.

**Ayame**

Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and i fell

**Ayame and Kagome**

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

**All**

Bad boy!

**Ayame**

You once made this promise to stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

**Ayame and Kagome**

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That i don't need you again

No i don't need you again

They finished their song with a loud applause. Ayame smiled and grabbed the mic.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Ayame said. "Our first song was called "Bad Boy". I'm Ayame, Kagome is on electric guitar and she is back up singer, Rin is over there on bass, and Sango is back there on drums. We just wanted to thank everyone for coming to our concert, and we hope you love it. Our next song is called "You Make Me Sick". We hope you like it," Ayame finished. Waiting for Sango to start the song.

The girls went through the next five songs without any problem. Ayame once again stopped to say something more than just the name of the next song.

"Okay guys, our next song was written for people very close to us. We love you all and we hope you like it. Yes, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku, that means you. The song is called "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous"," Ayame said smirking.

**Ayame**

Always see it on TV  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talking about  
How hard life can Be

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall...

**Ayame and Kagome**  
Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
They're always complainin  
Always complainin  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them

**Ayame**  
Did you know if you were famous  
You could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as twenty-five to life  
As long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran  
Did you know if you were caught  
And you were smoking crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall

**Ayame and Kagome**

Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
(Rob them)  
(Rob them)

They would fall(they would fall)  
They would fall...

Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
We've got so many problems  
Think I can solve them

Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous  
We'll take our clothes, cash, cars and homes  
Just stop complainin'

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous ----

Ayame looked down to see the reactions of their friends. She was glad to see a smile on all of their faces. "Okay, well we hope you enjoyed that song. This next song will be our last one. I know you're all disappointed. This next song is really special in the fact that not even my band members know the lyrics. I just gave them the music and told them to learn it," she said laughing a little. "Anyway, this song is dedicated to someone who I love with all my heart, but couldn't find a way to tell him. I hope my lyrics will speak my words for me," Ayame said taking a deep breath as Sango started the song.

**Ayame**

If ever you wonder if you touched my soul,

Yes, you do…

Since I met you, I'm not the same

You bring life to everything I do

Just the way you say hello

With one touch I can't let go

Never thought I'd fall in love with you

Because of you, my life has changed

Thank you for the love and the joy you bring

Because of you, I feel no shame

I'll tell the world

It's because of you

Sometimes I get lonely

And all I gotta do is think of you

You've captured something inside of me

You make all of my dreams come true

It's not enough that you love me for me

You reached inside and touched me eternally

"I love you" best explains

How I feel for you

repeat

My life has changed

Thank you for the love and the joy you bring

Because of you, I feel no shame

I'll tell the world

It's because of you

The magic in your eyes

True love, I can't deny

When you hold me, I just lose control

I want you to know

That I'm never letting go

You mean so much to me, I want the world to see

It's because of you...

repeat except last line

repeat

you…you...

The crowd broke into applause as Ayame finished her song. She looked over to Kouga to see his reaction. His eyes met hers, and faster than you could blink, Kouga was running up to the stage. He jumped up onto the stage and kissed Ayame on the lips. Ayame wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck and put her all into the kiss. If the song didn't prove her love, than this kiss surely would. The two didn't even realize that everyone was cheering for them, including their friends. Sango, Rin, and Kagome gave each other excited looks as they clapped and cheered.

Soon the need for air became too great and they pulled away from each other. Kouga rested his forehead on Ayame's, while breathing deeply.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he said.

"I didn't know how to. I'm sorry I ran, but I love you, Kouga," Ayame said.

"I love you too, Ayame," Kouga said, as he began kissing her once again. Finally, they broke once again and Ayame, with slightly red cheeks, grabbed the mic and began to talk. Kouga stood right next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Well, that's the end of our concert. We hope you all enjoyed it. Seeya next time!" Ayame said as the lights went out and they exited the stage.

Ayame was so glad that Kouga still loved her. She didn't mean to make him wait so long, but she just couldn't put how she felt for him into words.

"AYAME! WE ARE SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" her friends yelled as they hugged her. Kouga released his grip on Ayame once he saw the girls running towards him. A minute later Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku showed up.

"Congrats Kouga," Miroku said, slapping him on the back.

"Great concert girls. I especially liked the "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" song, Where in the world did you think of an idea like that?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no where in particular," Ayame replied, laughing as Kouga hugged her closer.

"So you guys want to get a bite to eat before we head home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have a better idea," Kagome said. "Why don't we go to a club. I really wanna dance."

"Oh Kags that's a great idea," Rin and Sango said, once again, at the same time.

"We really need to stop doing that," Sango said. Rin agreed, while everyone else laughed. Everyone agreed that going to a club was the best idea. They piled into the limo, and told the driver where to go. They were going to a dance club called "Chaotic". It now seemed like everything was back to normal. Finally the terrible tension was gone, and they could have some fun.

They went back to the VIP section of the club to dance. They knew if they danced with the "normal" people, they would have people all over them. The VIP section was where famous people could dance and have fun without getting mauled by fans.

The girls dragged their boyfriends onto the dance floor. Even Sesshoumaru, who was very reluctant to dance, gave in to Rin's pleas. The girls grinded with their boyfriends, having the time of their life.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" Kouga whispered into Ayame's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Ayame looked back at him and smiled.

"I love you so much," she said before kissing him lightly on the lips. As soon as she pulled away he pulled her back for a more intense kiss. Even while kissing they continued to grind against each other. Oh yes, they are _that_ talented.

Inuyasha saw Kouga and Ayame kissing and pointed it out to Kagome. "I'm so happy for them," Kagome said, leaning her head back on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha started kissing her neck in response. It seemed he had better things to do than talk. Of course, Kagome wasn't complaining.

Just then, a slow song came on. The girls changed their positions so they were now facing their boyfriends. They all leaned their heads on the guys' chests. They seemed completely content being held by the people they loved.

"I love you Rin," Sesshoumaru said, pulling her closer if that was even possible.

"Love you too Sess," Rin replied, closing her eyes and loving the feeling of her boyfriend holding her close.

"Miroku, I'm so proud that you haven't done anything perverted yet," Sango said, rewarding her boyfriend with a kiss.

"I love you Sango," Miroku said.

"I love you too Miroku," Sango said as Miroku pulled her into a steamy kiss.

It seems that Kagome, Ayame, and Sango found out that even if people were famous, it didn't automatically make them bad people. It made them glad that they had been hit by the limo in the first place. Luckily, their parents had agreed to let the girls stay with the guys so they could continue their singing career. The guys spent a lot of their time doing movies, but every moment that they weren't, they were with their fiancés.

Yes, you did read that correctly. Soon after that concert Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku proposed. Of course the girls said yes. They had decided that they all wanted to get married at the same time. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame couldn't have been happier. The girls soon began going on tours across the world. If the guys were doing a movie, they would fly out on their time off to visit their soon to be wives. Everything seemed to be going right for them, and they hoped that their luck continued.

So, what did we learn from all of this? We learned that getting hit by a limo isn't such a bad thing after all.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

AN: THAT'S THE END! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I FINISHED MY STORY! It actually makes me kind of sad to know that it's over. I hope you guys like how I ended it. I can't even put into words how much your reviews mean to me! I really wanted this to be the last chapter, and I thought that was a good place to end it. Anyway, tell me what you think! I just wanted to thank each and every person who reviewed and read this story. I can't believe that I have almost five hundred reviews. I seriously never thought that would happen. You guys seriously make my life! 

I might be writing another story soon, but it won't be Inuyasha. I'm debating between Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and Gundam Wing. I haven't made up my mind yet. But I just wanted to let you know that I LOVE YOU ALL! You are my motivation for writing this story!

Oh, and the last song that Ayame sang. . . I have had that song picked out since chapter two I think. I have been waiting that long to write that scene and I hope it was good. Soo. . . I really hoped that you all liked "Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous" and don't forget to review! Till next time. . . Ja ne!


End file.
